


Hunted

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Blood, M/M, but nothing u cant handle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 50,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: Yunho is just doing his job; sometimes that makes him a target.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah!
> 
> Originally created on July 14 of 2012

Yunho ducks into a side street, quick strides taking him through the narrow street, deftly avoiding bags of trash left outside backdoors. He’s in the district famous for excellent, highly cultured cuisine, but it’s less impressive when you take the back alleys and get a glimpse at the rats and cockroaches that run freely through the restaurant’s rubbish. The smell alone is enough to put Yunho off but it’s the fastest short cut and he’s not praised as the quickest courier in town for nothing. In busy districts like this, it’s easier to move without a vehicle, unrestrained by the traffic and able to hop fences here and there on nimble feet. 

It’s one of the few jobs Yunho has that pays rather well and it keeps him active, body lean from continually running and mind sharp with every twist and turn of the city. Yunho will deliver anything, at any time, for any client who pays enough- drugs to a pop-idol just before a concert, subpoenas to elusive bankers, rare plants to witch doctors and body parts to the members of mafia groups. He doesn’t care what it is- he rarely asks- but he gets the cash up front now with his reputation for swift delivery even with a hit man on his trail.

The parcel he’s carrying today doesn’t feel particularly heavy, it doesn’t rattle and no one told Yunho it was fragile before he took off running. He hasn’t noticed anyone following him like it’s something precious but that doesn’t mean it isn’t and that they’re not watching him like a hawk or lying in ambush. A fire escape dangles into view and Yunho grabs it, feeling the rust coat his palm as he climbs upwards and onto a roof. He jumps to the next rooftop quickly, keeping his legs high to avoid the green light of an active scanner. Just because he agreed to be chipped and registered in the government’s system, it doesn’t mean he wants them to pinpoint his every location and record his movements. He supposes a lot of the other species pull the same tricks too, but Yunho thinks he knows the most now- he’s been living off the grid whilst technically on it since he was thirteen. In his tiny apartment he has enough gadgets he’s built himself out of scrap to send government scanners haywire whenever he runs past them and to ease him through train stations with anonymity but today, Yunho moves without them. Essentially, Yunho rarely needs them as long as he can go over or under the checkpoints using the old system of tunnels. Of course he’s likely to run into people less partial to humans underground and he’s stopped taking that risk lately.

The large, luminous dial on his watch tells Yunho he has about five minutes to make the bridge over the river before it’s raised to let boats through and he picks up speed, scuffed sneakers slamming against the pavement. He makes a flying jump over the barricade, easily outrunning the toll collector as Yunho sprints across the bridge, determined to make it. His worn jeans feel restrictive around his thighs but Yunho perseveres, making it past the halfway point and ignoring the burn in his lungs as he prepares to leap the tollbooth on the other side. Yunho never has liked paying to travel across town, poking his tongue out at another government official as he sprints past, making sure his chip never registers as he does so. 

Thirty minutes. Thirty minutes is a good time to make it across town, over the bridge and into an industrious district. Yunho smiles to himself, slipping past several warehouses and glancing around for any tagalongs that might’ve been able to keep up with him. There are none that he can see but the hair on the back of his neck stands up as though he’s being watched. They’re near the docks, but it doesn’t seem as though many of these warehouses still function and the old factories sit still in the night air. It’s not the creepiest place Yunho has delivered to, but it is unnervingly quiet, his footsteps loud as he rounds the corner of his destination, searching for a door in the dim moonlight. He wishes he’d thought to bring a torch as he knocks on a discreet door and waits; parcel tucked beneath his arm. 

The door opens and Yunho winces, even though the light illuminating the door isn’t very bright. A tall, thin man stands there, staring at Yunho expectantly. Yunho holds up his parcel- most people are expecting him- and the man nods, a twitch to his wide mouth as he steps aside for Yunho to enter. 

‘I’ll take you to him,’ the man says, gesturing to a darkened hall. 

The warehouse is large and dark, the concrete floors dusty and littered occasionally with the remains of rubble. Yunho kicks a few pebbles and they echo loudly across the floor as he follows the man through another hall and another large, sweeping room. Yunho wonders what they used to store in this warehouse before it became empty and decayed with age. It looks as though parts of it have been restored though, the halls becoming clean, walls freshly painted and he keeps his eyes on the faint, yellow glow from the rooms ahead. They’re deep inside the warehouse now and Yunho almost gasps as they suddenly pop out of a corridor and into a warmly lit room, furnished with expensive-looking patterned rugs that overlap to cover every inch of concrete and lush, velvet chaises. There’s a four-poster bed to Yunho’s right and a pale man sits in a high backed chair, looking him up and down. 

The man’s expression is patient but he’s clearly been waiting for Yunho to arrive and he stumbles forward quickly to present the parcel to the man. Up close, the man is more imposing than before, his skin porcelain, features perfectly sculptured and eyes piercing. He looks like a predator and Yunho’s heart pumps twice as fast in his chest as cold hands brush his as they take the parcel.  
‘Thank you,’ the man says, eyes glowing and his voice is hypnotic and lilting. ‘You arrived just in time.’

‘No problem,’ Yunho smiles, pushing aside a niggling fear to remain professional. ‘If your…’ Yunho looks around for the tall man from before to find him standing a mere metre behind him- Yunho hadn’t heard him move- ‘assistant… could just show me the way out, I’ll be leaving.’

The tall man chuckles behind him and the pale man smirks. ‘I don’t think so, Jung Yunho. That would defeat the purpose of inviting you here.’

Yunho jolts, taking a step the side, away from both men. ‘How do you know my name?’

‘I know everything about you now,’ the pale man says teasingly. ‘Well, everything I need to know- anything else can be learnt.’

‘How?’ Yunho asks, backing away slowly, trying to inch towards the door.

‘Changmin, mostly,’ the man gestures at his tall assistant. ‘And then through your blood and government profile.’

It clicks with Yunho then and he realises they’re vampires. He regularly donates to blood banks because it’s a cheap, easy way to make quick money when he needs rent and there’s always a constant demand for human blood amongst the sick and to feed the increasing vampire population. There’s no choice in where his blood goes after he’s donated it- it’s all considered as providing sustenance to life forms under the government’s inclusive species reforms. It’s never bothered Yunho before, but this is dangerous- it seems these two vampires have tracked him down and tricked him into coming here. Not all vampires stick to the provided menu of donated blood- a lot still relish the hunt or frequent clubs for fresh, clean feedings.

‘I want to thank you,’ the pale man begins, ‘I’ve lived so long and had begun to lose interest in everything around me. Changmin could barely encourage me to feed until I tasted your blood. Nothing has ever tasted so sweet.’

‘Okay,’ Yunho nods carefully, still taking subtle steps backwards. ‘I’ll still be leaving, now though.’

‘Let him try, Jaejoong,’ Changmin speaks up. ‘It’s been so long since we had a good chase.’

Jaejoong chuckles, sharing a sinister look with the other vampire before turning back to Yunho. ‘Very well then,’ he says flippantly and Yunho bolts through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho runs. As fast as his legs can carry him, stumbling through the dark passages and into the immense expanses of empty rooms. He hurtles over larger pieces of rubble and slips and slides on dust and old bolts and pieces of cardboard. Within minutes he has no idea if he’s heading in the right direction, he just knows he has to outrun them at all costs. His heart is pounding, lungs burning for oxygen and his muscles fatigued but Yunho keeps moving from room to room, testing the doors. The vampires move unnaturally fast, stepping into vision before Yunho has a chance to hear them over the rush of blood in his ears. He jumps and shouts as Changmin swings round a corner, eyes glowing like points of light in the dark and Yunho takes hold of the balcony railing he’s on and looks down, calculating the distance. He wasn’t even aware that he’d been travelling on an incline earlier but now he’s overlooking a large pit in the concrete floor below that must have held machinery once. The vampire shakes his head as if to tell him no, but Yunho takes a deep breath and flings himself over the side, aiming for the raised edge of the pit to lessen the fall.

The land is painful, stunning him momentarily as his limbs sting and bones ache with the impact of the fall and he cries out loudly. Yunho is sure he’s injured himself but the adrenaline helps ease the pain and he picks himself up off the ground, swaying slightly as Changmin lands gracefully beside him, as though lighter than air. The panic rises in Yunho’s throat then and he glimpses Jaejoong approaching from the corner of the room, giving him no choice but the run towards the door nearest. It’s pitch black and Yunho knows they both have the advantage, the corridor barely wide enough for him to move through and he scrapes hands and sides as he rushes through, feeling desperately for a door. Tears are beginning to trail down his cheeks as he heaves in air, desperation and fear stifling him more than the physical exertion. Finally he emerges from the passage into a room, feeling the walls give way and he traces them quickly to find another pathway in the dark. 

 

His hand finds a door handle and he turns it open, slipping inside what seems to be another room, faint moonlight pushing through dusty windows in the upmost corners of the high walls. Yunho stumbles his way through room after room, never finding a door that leads him outside and he wonders just how labyrinthine the warehouse is. As he enters a room with slightly more light, Yunho begins to scour the floor for a makeshift weapon, knowing he’s lacking the strength to outrun them any longer and feeling his ankle throb with pain. He tries to calm his breathing as he searches for anything to defend himself with. It’s illegal for Yunho to kill a vampire, but vampires could get away with a lot whilst claiming the bloodlust had escalated to madness. An old chair leg lies on the floor and as Yunho bends to pick it up, he’s winded by a tackle and rolled across the floor, strong hands gripping his body.

Yunho lets out a strangled noise as his back smacks the concrete, air escaping his lungs as he’s pinned to the floor. His head hits the ground a little hard and Yunho feels dizzy and breathless as he stares up at the vampire sitting on top of him. It’s Changmin and the tall man is grinning wickedly, clearly excited by all the hunting. Jaejoong steps into view, wrinkling his nose as he looks down on Yunho.

‘You’ve always enjoyed playing with your food far too much,’ Jaejoong observes.

‘Some would argue that that’s where all the fun comes in,’ Changmin grins. ‘It’s been a long time since I’ve hunted.’

Jaejoong nods. ‘This one did make it interesting, but he’s all filthy now and so are you. Take him to the bath and clean up.’

Changmin nods, easing himself off Yunho and lifting the man over his shoulder like a piece of game. Yunho struggles wildly, kicking out until Changmin drops him roughly to the floor and gives him a look of impatience. Jaejoong advances, expression dark and menacing and he grabs Yunho by the throat, applying careful pressure.

‘You chose to run and you lost- now you have to submit, that’s how this works,’ Jaejoong orders and Yunho is terrified by the sparks in his dark irises. 

He is struck with the overwhelming impulse to submit, as though this is some ancient game with predetermined rules and he has to obey by them. There’s so much they never teach humans about the vampire race’s hierarchy and customs- Yunho can’t be expected to understand, though against his own will, his body goes slack, allowing Changmin to heave him over his shoulder again. He remains there as they walk effortlessly through room after room, coming again to the well-lit main areas and then into a large bathroom with tiles from the floor to the ceiling. It’s pristine and Yunho wonders when they managed to renovate these select rooms inside the enormous warehouse. Yunho’s still amazed by the vast decadence of the bathroom and barely pays attention as Jaejoong strips him of his clothes and Changmin runs steaming water into a huge tub built into the floor.

Yunho’s still dazed as Changmin makes quick work of wiping down his limbs with a warm cloth before picking him up and depositing him on a seat in the large bath. Yunho feels the water swell around him, heat seeping into his skin and he begins to suspect he might have a concussion from the blow to his head earlier when he cannot summon the strength to protest as Changmin comes into view, naked and muscular- the body of a predator- and begins scrubbing at his skin and washing dust from his hair. Finally, Yunho jolts and blushes furiously as the vampire eases his knee out of the water and laves a long tongue over the scrapes and grazes on his skin.

‘Stop,’ he croaks out, hand tugging weakly in Changmin’s hair.

‘Wouldn’t you rather he healed your wounds?’ Jaejoong asks softly, watching Yunho with hooded eyes.

It’s then Yunho realises that the cuts and scrapes, once raw and bloody, are healing beneath the vampire’s tongue, the skin appearing to mend itself, pink and new. 

‘I-I don’t understand,’ Yunho stammers as Changmin licks at the scrape on his chin from where he collided with the floor on a pretty nasty fall. ‘Why are you doing this?’

It stings and then tingles under the heat of the vampire’s mouth and Yunho knows it’s healed seamlessly. He’s only ever heard of the violence of vampires- one of the fiercest of demon breeds- and can grasp nothing of this sudden nurturing affection. 

‘Of course you don’t, you’re just a sheltered little human and barely an adult by those terms,’ Jaejoong chuckles, watching as Changmin runs his tongue over Yunho’s palms. ‘Have you ever found yourself wanting for absolutely nothing?’ the vampire gives Yunho a condescending look. ‘I suppose a poor, undereducated human like you hasn’t. You always need something- food, money, shelter, companionship,’ Jaejoong begins. ‘I’ve lived for hundreds of years, I have everything I could possibly desire and I had grown so bored by such trivial pursuits until I tasted your blood. You’ve reignited my most primal nature- my raison d’être- and so now, I have to have you.’

‘Please,’ Yunho’s voice breaks as he’s lifted from the water.

Fear runs thick in his veins when Jaejoong’s eyes turn cold. He flinches when Changmin approaches him with a towel and begins drying his limbs brusquely. It’s difficult to ignore the way the tall vampire is getting hard, cock swelling as he presses against Yunho and dries between his thighs.

‘Don’t worry,’ Changmin raises an eyebrow in amusement as Yunho shudders violently. ‘We’re not going to kill you.’

Yunho searches both their eyes for dishonesty but cannot find anything hidden. Jaejoong even nods his confirmation and a little of the panic in Yunho’s gut dissipates. He lets them nudge him out of the room and into the decadent room where he first met Jaejoong, limping slightly on his swollen ankle and feeling pain shoot up his shin with every step. 

When he realises they’re herding him towards the bed, Yunho spins around and tries to run again. He doesn’t make it very far, Changmin’s naked body pressing against his bare flesh as strong arms capture him around the waist, lifting him a foot off the ground as he’s carried to the bed. They’re both still flushed from the hot water, skin warm so Jaejoong’s hands come as quite a shock as he’s passed to the other vampire and sat on the bed, back pressed to Jaejoong’s chest. Changmin crawls after and Yunho swallows the desperate scream for help that leaps up his throat. 

‘You said you weren’t going to hurt me,’ he brings his knees up to his chest, feeling exposed.

‘No, we said we weren’t going to kill you,’ Changmin smirks, a glint of sharp teeth flashing menacingly. ‘There’s a difference.’

‘Don’t,’ Yunho hisses as fingers wrap around his swollen ankle and pull, the tall vampire sliding between his legs.

‘You already donate blood,’ Jaejoong whispers in his ear, brushing aside locks of his hair to expose his nape and Yunho shivers. ‘What’s the difference? It’s only a little prick,’ the vampire promises before biting down.

Yunho goes stiff for a moment before he screams in pain, feeling long canines dig into his flesh, breaking through skin and muscle with a sickening noise. The blood wells up, rushing hotly around the teeth piercing his neck before it’s sucked into Jaejoong’s mouth, soft lips moving almost hypnotically over his skin to trap every drop. Jaejoong’s hands feel icy cold on his skin as they hold him firmly in place, Changmin grinning as Yunho pants, trying to breath through the intense pain. It’s not at all like a needle- it’s rough and raw and feels incredibly violating and intimate, Jaejoong swallowing mouthfuls whilst Yunho is too shocked to stop it. He gurgles, Jaejoong’s icy touch beginning to feel like blessed relief on his overheated skin, Yunho’s heart flipping in his chest and fluttering low to the pit of his stomach, making his head spin and eyes roll back as he spasms in Jaejoong’s hold.

‘Hard already,’ Changmin notes with amusement, gently flicking Yunho’s thickening erection and watching it sway. ‘Humans are so entertaining.’

Jaejoong pulls away, long canines withdrawing from the junction of Yunho’s neck. He licks his lips clean and Changmin eyes the blood bubbling from the wound hungrily. Yunho feels weak, eyes fluttering to stay open.

“It’s only natural.’ Jaejoong takes Yunho’s length into his hand, stroking firmly and Yunho gasps and twists in his hold. ‘Humans have forgotten what they were bred for,’ the vampire says darkly, ‘a life of servitude. Devotion to the higher beings.’

Changmin nods, popping the cap on a tube of lubricant and squeezing the viscous, clear fluid onto his fingers. He rubs them between Yunho’s legs and Yunho yelps, blindly kicking until fingers dig into his tender ankle and hold him down. He can feel blood trickling down his shoulder from the bite in his neck, Jaejoong inhaling deeply as though intoxicated by the scent and Yunho whimpers. 

‘They fuck like bunny rabbits, reproducing like an epidemic and then think that they’re entitled to power just because they began to outnumber the demons for a short time,’ Changmin scoffs, forcing two fingers inside Yunho’s hole and stretching them wide. ‘It’s pathetic.’

‘Now, now, Changmin,’ Jaejoong coos, brushing Yunho’s hair back from his face and holding his wrists as the taller vampire pumps fingers inside his ass. ‘It’s not Yunho’s fault. He’s never been educated to understand his place- they lied to him- they told him he was equal. That all beings are equal.’

Changmin laughs and Yunho shrinks further. He is equal. Yunho has the same existential rights every other species has. He votes, pays taxes when he absolutely has to, abides by the law and is registered by the government with his microchip. These vampires make him feel small and powerless, like he’s been promised some kind of empty hope and now without it, it’s made him deflated. The blood loss is beginning to take its toll on him and he feels faint. 

‘Please stop,’ Yunho begs, bordering delirium, ‘the bleeding…too much.’

His head lolls back to rest on Jaejoong’s shoulder and he almost misses the concern flickering across Changmin’s face. The vampire leans forward and licks at a trickle running down his chest.

‘He hasn’t eaten a good meal for a while,’ the vampire comments, grabbing Yunho by the chin and turning him to face him. 

Yunho’s eyes snap open in fear. 

‘You did all that running around without stopping to think you might need to eat first? How reckless are you?’ he scolds. ‘You’re so stupid I don’t know why we bothered setting up a trap,’ Changmin mutters under his breath, glaring.

Yunho flushes, feeling like a child. ‘Didn’t have time,’ he says weakly, ‘please stop.’

‘If I heal the wound, you’ll have to bear me biting you again,’ Jaejoong explains calmly, hooking an arm beneath Yunho’s and pressing against the wound to ease the flow. ‘It’ll get easier- your body will start reproducing blood cells soon to make up for those lost. Humans may have forgotten but your body remembers who it belongs to and it will serve us well.’

Yunho whimpers miserably but he can’t deny that his body does seem to succumb to their will. Changmin’s fingers move inside of him with less resistance and his cock is embarrassingly hard in Jaejoong’s cold hand, arousal making him overly aware of the painful pulse of his wounded neck. 

‘He’s ready enough but too tight for both of us,’ Changmin says impatiently, withdrawing his hand. 

Jaejoong hums and Yunho is manoeuvred between them, his hands on Changmin’s thighs as the other vampire bends him over. He feels a sob in his throat and panics, utterly defeated and frightened. 

‘Please don’t,’ he begs as Jaejoong presses the tip of his length to Yunho’s hole. ‘Bite me, but don’t…’ he pleads pathetically.

Changmin’s cock rests hotly against Yunho’s cheek, his nose just inches from the vampire’s stomach but large hands help hold him up. The tall vampire leans forward, running a hand down Yunho’s spine, all the way to the small of his back and rubbing gently.

‘Just relax,’ he advises, sitting back on his haunches to take hold of Yunho’s hands, his large erection still directly in Yunho’s face. ‘It’ll hurt less and you’ll heal faster.

‘I don’t want this,’ Yunho feels tears spill as he shakes his head, trying to tug his hands free as Jaejoong pushes into him slowly, fighting the friction that resists him.

‘You don’t know what you want- you’re just a human after all,’ Changmin informs him blithely as Jaejoong presses in another inch, grunting as he thrusts forward and Yunho cries out. ‘Demons- they know what they’re born for. Jaejoong and I, we have meaning to our existence. You humans search for a reason for living constantly, but you still haven’t found one- why do you think that is?’ Changmin taunts, slipping fingers into Yunho’s mouth and prying it wide. ‘It’s because you were bred to serve us, feed us, keep us entertained. Do you really think a couple of centuries of ignorant misinformation and righteous false liberation is enough to suppress what’s written into your DNA?’ Changmin sneers, something dark and captivating flickering behind bright irises and it leaves Yunho mesmerised.

Yunho chokes on a moan as he’s filled from both ends, Jaejoong lodged deeply inside him, pressing uncomfortably against his stomach from the inside and Changmin’s taste thick on his tongue. It hurts and he’s humiliated, skin burning with shame as he’s stuck like a pig between the two vampires. Changmin digs painfully into his shoulder, bringing bloodstained fingers to his lips and licking them clean for Yunho to see.

‘I can taste your desire in every cell of your blood,’ the vampire smirks.

Yunho averts his eyes, unable to withstand the blaze in Changmin’s eyes and his body overwrought by the sensation of Jaejoong filling him with every thrust. It’s so right despite the pain and Yunho hates himself for wanting it a little, even if it’s what he’s designed for. The vampires’ reality is difficult to accept but Yunho can’t deny the thrill of satisfaction he feels each time Jaejoong pushes in, brushing against a spot that has him twitching, cock still hard even as he struggles to breath around Changmin and his wound throbs. It becomes harder to breath as Changmin begins to fuck his throat, grinding against his face as his cock fills Yunho’s throat, pushing past tonsils.

Yunho feels a wave of dizziness again, glad that they’re both holding him in place as they take him roughly, Jaejoong gripping his hips and dragging him back to meet each movement, fucking him hard and fast. The influx of sensations cause Yunho to choke, moan and splutter around Changmin, trying desperately to inhale precious oxygen through his nose as the vampires take him in harmony, rhythm perfectly synced and Yunho considers that it might be implemented with the design to maintain his own arousal as he drips onto the bed covers. He wants to come, his erection brushing against the coarse brocade of the expensive quilt but there’s something holding him back. Yunho sucks at the length in his mouth instinctively, unable to control the wild clenching and twitching of his body as he seems to become lost to his primal desires, adapting to the vampires claim of dominance. 

Suddenly, Changmin increases his thrusts, stroking himself quickly around the base and adjusting to let Yunho suck at the tip. He moves so quickly that Yunho can’t do much, feeling the thick head smack repeatedly against the roof of his mouth as a saltiness hits his tongue and floods the back of his throat. Yunho wants to spit it out but then Changmin caresses his jaw, his gaze heated and it sends something hot tumbling through Yunho’s belly to pool at his groin so he ends up swallowing spurt after spurt. The vampire smiles down at him, pulling out and wiping the last few pearls remaining on the tip of his cock off on Yunho’s swollen lips. Yunho’s not sure why he feels proud to have pleasured this man who has abducted and violated him but a heady mix of shame and delight washes over him. 

Jaejoong tugs him up, holding Yunho tightly against his chest as he bucks into him roughly. Without Changmin’s cock in his mouth, Yunho’s moans and whimpers echo loudly in the large room, embarrassing him further as he cannot keep them contained. He’s so blissfully full, Jaejoong’s arms possessive and secure around him and Yunho battles his impulse to trust them both implicitly. It’s too dangerous a temptation and Yunho feels sure that they’re playing tricks with his mind as he pants and rocks against Jaejoong’s lap, rolling his hips. He wants so badly to come, his cock bouncing with every thrust and the lust consumes him- drives him wild. Jaejoong scrapes nails down his chest, Changmin running hands along his sides before grabbing his hips and guiding him down onto Jaejoong’s cock faster. He arches, grappling at Changmin’s shoulders as his erection pulses, he’s more aroused with each passing moment and it feels as though the ecstasy is going to burn through him, leaving him mindless and compliant to the two vampires.

He spasms and jerks as Jaejoong’s canines dig back into the same wound, the blood running quickly with the frenzied speed of his pulse. It feels perfect, his eyes rolling back as an odd joy overwhelms him, Jaejoong’s plump mouth sucking sensually at the sore spot, lavishing the hot blood that spills past soft lips. Yunho’s so close, high on lust and then Changmin sinks teeth down around a nipple, piercing into his chest and Yunho screams, his orgasm bursting from him in painful spurts of white. His eyelids flutter shut as he gasps for air, head thrown back as the three of them move together, connected so uniquely. 

Just as Yunho begins to feel his energy fade, tired muscles giving out until he sags in the vampires’ hold, Jaejoong spills inside him, filling him with a satisfyingly thick load. He whimpers, weak and quickly losing his ability to stay conscious but he feels tongues lave at the bite marks carefully and knows the bleeding will stop soon. They really never had any intention of killing him and he smiles, feeling very much alive despite the ache in his limbs and ass, allowing himself to be lulled into a sense of security as he’s laid gently on the bed.

Mind already slipping and exhaustion taking over, Yunho allows himself to succumb to sleep in the vampires’ bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Yunho wakes up beneath the heavy weight of unfamiliar quilts. He remembers everything and tries to swallow down the rising panic that creeps up his throat. There are no windows, no sense of time within the room and Yunho’s not sure if he’s been unconscious, minutes, hours or days. He feels like shit though, body heavy and weak despite the fact that the bite marks have been healed, leaving him with faint pink marks on his skin. 

Changmin watches him from the end of the bed, lips quirking upwards in amusement as Yunho touches the spots where they’d bitten him. Yunho ignores him, the tall vampire not an immediate threat and his eyes seek out Jaejoong. The other vampire is naked, pale skin glowing temptingly as he studies a painting on the wall, cigarette in hand. Candles have been lit since Yunho passed out and they emphasize the dark shadow and dips of Jaejoong’s muscular build. He’s not as tall or lean as Changmin, not quite as graceful either but there’s a power in those strong limbs and an incredible beauty in his face. Something about them both stirs an odd kind of lust and awe inside Yunho.

‘He’s beautiful isn’t he?’ Changmin breaks the silence, following Yunho’s gaze to stare at Jaejoong’s broad back.

Yunho says nothing. If he were to be objective, he’d confess that he thought they were both the most attractive people he’s ever seen, even amongst the actors in his favourite movies, but to admit he finds the two men who tricked him and violated his body attractive seems like a bad idea. 

‘Jaejoong knows he’s captivating,’ Changmin smirks and Yunho notices the Jaejoong scowls slightly as he lifts the cigarette to his lips. ‘It’s the only reason we ever spoke to each other. He’s a pureblood- you can tell, can’t you? There’s a pull when you look at him.’

‘Does that mean you’re not?’ Yunho asks, finally breaking his gaze to study Changmin instead. 

The vampire looks younger, powerful and handsome. There’s an arrogance to his air, the grace of a predator and the mischievous eyes of a trickster. His looks are still incredibly desirable, the lull of a predator who makes his prey want him but it’s less refined. Jaejoong does it without trying, his expression cold and beauty ethereal.

‘Not quite as pure,’ Changmin chuckles. ‘I lack Jaejoong’s pedigree.’

Jaejoong sneers and ambles over to the bed and Yunho finds his eyes roving over the naked flesh on show. ‘Don’t make me sound like some kind of dog, Changmin.’

Changmin laughs as Jaejoong scowls at him.

‘Why do you smoke?’ Yunho asks suddenly and they both stare at him in surprise.

‘Why not? It’s enjoyable and it doesn’t affect my health,’ Jaejoong says.

Yunho shifts in the bed, propping himself up on pillows, blankets covering his lap. ‘It’s a very human thing to do,’ he comments quietly.

Changmin looks as though he’s barely restraining a grin, Jaejoong appearing almost offended. ‘You don’t like it?’ he asks Yunho.

Yunho shakes his head, flinching as Jaejoong climbs onto the bed and his nose recoiling from the smell of smoke. Jaejoong witnesses this reaction and leans back, extinguishing his cigarette in an ashtray on the bedside table. 

‘I’ll stop then,’ Jaejoong sighs. ‘Changmin brought you some food whilst you were out cold,’ he hooks his finger through a plastic bag and dumps it on the bed beside Yunho. ‘Eat something whilst I go wash up.’

‘Thanks,’ Yunho mumbles, unable to make eye contact with either vampire and rifling through the bag. 

There’s fruit, various packaged snacks, yoghurt, nuts and even some slices of meat. Yunho bites into an apple, rummaging through the assortment. It’s more food than Yunho’s had available to him in a long time and he can’t help but be a little excited.

‘There’s a little refrigerator over there for you to store stuff in,’ Changmin informs him, sniffing at a small container of yoghurt curiously before offering it to Yunho. ‘Is it good?’

‘It’s got to taste better than blood,’ Yunho grumbles around the chunks of apple in his mouth, searching for a spoon amongst the items.

It takes him a while to realise Changmin is holding the plastic cutlery. ‘I doubt that,’ the vampire smirks.

Yunho holds out his hand for the spoon but Changmin doesn’t make any move to hand it over.

‘Let me feed you,’ Changmin grins.

Yunho scowls and abandons the yoghurt tub, picking up a bar of chocolate. ‘No.’

Changmin’s smile fades and he places the spoon on the bed between them. 

‘Water?’ Yunho asks and Changmin walks over to the small refrigerator and selects one of several large bottles and brings it back to Yunho. ‘Thanks.’

‘You’re welcome,’ the vampire smirks. ‘The sooner you eat, the sooner I get my fill too.’

Yunho pales, losing all appetite. Of course the vampires are concerned about maintaining their food source. He drops the half eaten chocolate bar to the bed.

‘Don’t be like that,’ Changmin scolds. ‘I don’t think force-feeding you will be pleasant.’

‘I’m not hungry,’ he argues, fiddling with the bottle of water.

‘Then I’ll just bite you now,’ the vampire smiles, crawling forward.

Yunho stalls, bringing his knees up to his chest and shoving Changmin’s shoulders. ‘Fine, I’ll eat,’ he sighs in resignation.

If Yunho manages to prolong this for a little longer he might be able to escape. Changmin sits back, looking thoroughly satisfied as Yunho picks at the food again, finishing the yoghurt. 

When Yunho’s had his fill, Changmin stores the perishables in the refrigerator and everything else on top. Though he makes no move to touch Yunho, he remains wary, drawing the blankets around him to cover his nakedness.

‘Where are my clothes?’ 

Changmin chuckles quietly. ‘They were dirty so Jaejoong threw them away.’

Yunho scowls. ‘They weren’t his to throw out. I don’t suppose you got me new clothes when you picked up the food?’ Yunho asks hopefully.

‘Nope,’ the vampire says gleefully. 

‘Can I borrow some of yours?’ he almost crosses his fingers in hope.

‘You don’t need them,’ Changmin dismisses his request, crawling between his legs and reaching for the blanket.

Yunho shifts higher up the bed, drawing the quilts with him. ‘I’m cold, I’d like clothes.’

‘No you’re not and too bad,’ the vampire yanks down the bedding, exposing Yunho.

Yunho whimpers as Changmin tackles him down into the sheets. Cold hands spread his legs wide, the vampire’s weight settling against his crotch. He pushes at the man’s body, trying to squirm out from underneath but Changmin has him pinned. Panic and fear flood through him as the anticipation of pain and humiliation kicks in. 

‘Stop fighting it,’ Changmin croons against his ear, ‘it’s in your DNA- it’s part of who you are.’

Tears well in Yunho’s eyes as he kicks out at the tall vampire, resisting with the small strength he has left. Compared to Changmin’s power, his might is rendered mute though he manages to force the man’s chin up using both his hands.

‘This is pathetic,’ a cold voice interrupts and Changmin snaps back, glaring at Jaejoong who is now fully dressed.

‘Let me go,’ Yunho growls, twisting out from under Changmin and pulling the blankets close again.

Changmin moves too quickly for Yunho to even flinch, catching him under the arms and dragging him back until he’s askew on the bed. His heart pounds, fear sticking in his throat until he can no longer speak as Jaejoong glares disapprovingly at him.

‘You belong with us, Yunho,’ Jaejoong’s voice is smooth and melodic- hypnotising in a way and Yunho wonders if this is the pull Changmin was talking about. ‘There’s no point pretending you didn’t enjoy it last night. No one else will ever satisfy you- certainly not other humans,’ the vampire scoffs. ‘You’re meant to be part of our family, nurturing us and helping us grow. You need us too- for the pain and the pleasure only our species can give. You’re special,’ Jaejoong promises.

‘You just want my blood,’ Yunho protests. ‘Blood isn’t special- I’m just type A.’

The vampires laugh and Jaejoong strides across the room to open another door. ‘You have the sweetest blood I’ve ever tasted, I’ve already told you that, and I want your body too.’

‘So what?’ Yunho fights Changmin’s hold. 

Jaejoong smiles, holding the door open. ‘Like any good meal, it’s best shared with your loved ones- with family,’ the vampire’s eyes glint.

Yunho is horror-stricken as two young men slide into view, greeting Jaejoong affectionately before they catch sight of him on the bed, nostrils flaring as they take in his scent. Their fangs lengthen and Yunho stifles a cry, bucking in Changmin’s arms wildly to escape. It doesn’t work and the men are on him in less than a second, one between his thighs and the other straddling his leg as they study him curiously. They’re both sweetly handsome, neither as refined as Jaejoong or as powerful and controlled as Changmin so Yunho guesses they’re a lot younger in vampire terms. The paler of the two has shoulder length waves and luscious red lips, his body thin but shoulders broad whilst the other has more boyish features, almond shaped eyes and a stockier, athletic build. Both of them have hunger and lust blatantly exposed in their eyes, obviously aroused as their cold, soft hands caress his skin. 

‘He smells so good,’ the one with the ruby red lips groans, closing his eyes.

‘And he’s pretty,’ the other laughs with joy, his voice husky and soft. ‘Is he ours?’ he asks hopefully, looking to Jaejoong and Changmin for an answer.

‘Yes,’ Jaejoong smiles gently, as though speaking patiently to children. ‘This is Jung Yunho. Yunho, this is Junsu,’ he places a hand on the eager brunette’s shoulder, ‘and Yoochun.’ Jaejoong brushes back the man’s long locks affectionately. ‘They’re our family.’

‘Please let me go,’ Yunho begs, tears beginning to fall as despair hits him hard and his muscles become weak with the futility of fighting.

He cannot win against one vampire, let alone four.

‘Did Changmin upset you?’ Junsu asks innocently, brushing away the wet mess and kissing his cheek. ‘He can be really mean to me too.’

Yunho chokes on a sob, shaking his head as he hears Changmin grumble behind him. He almost jumps when the vampire laps at his tears slowly and goes stiff with shock. 

The young vampire smiles happily. ‘You stopped crying.’

‘He has a microchip,’ the other pipes up suddenly, his fingers digging gently at his lower back where he holds Yunho’s hip and the small lump hides. ‘That’s so weird.’

Jaejoong laughs. ‘I remember when they used to do that to dogs.’

Changmin joins in and Yunho’s cheeks burn. ‘I’m not a dog.’

‘Of course not,’ Changmin snorts, clearly amused by the idea.

‘It’s not like I had much of a choice,’ Yunho pouts angrily. ‘The government made it compulsory.’

‘We can remove it later,’ Jaejoong slips a hand between Yunho’s legs and forces a couple of fingers inside his sore passage, causing him to hiss in pain. ‘I don’t like the idea of anything being inside you that we didn’t put there.’

Yunho bites his lip as Jaejoong withdraws his hand, the remnants of lubricant and cum from earlier not nearly enough to have eased the violation. He feels torn and uncomfortable, especially with Changmin’s erection pressing into his back and his legs spread so widely. 

‘L-Leave it,’ Yunho says, nervous as Junsu and Yoochun rub at his inner thighs. ‘What’s going on?’

Jaejoong smiles, ruffling Junsu and Yoochun’s hair before taking a seat on the bed. ‘It’s time to feed.’

Yunho stiffens, frightened by the thought of the four of them draining him dry. ‘No, you don’t have to do this, please,’ he whimpers as the two young vampires lower their mouths to his inner thighs, holding him steady.

‘Don’t be silly,’ Jaejoong scolds him as though he’s being irrational. ‘They’re hungry.’

Sharp teeth sink into his thighs, tearing the flesh and Yunho screams, arching in Changmin’s hold. As the blood spills from the near-excruciating wounds, he feels hot tears run down his face, a whimper in his throat as he cries. It’s much worse that the first time Jaejoong bit him and even Changmin’s sudden bite into his pectoral hurt less. Briefly, Yunho wonders if it’s just a sensitive area as pain tears through his limbs and he thrashes, trying desperately to get away from the teeth digging into his flesh. Deep crimson blood runs down his thighs, staining the sheets as Junsu and Yoochun drink messily from the freely flowing wounds. Yunho wishes he could fall unconscious again to avoid feeling the pain for another minute and wonders if he feigned passing out if they would even stop.

‘Stop, please,’ Yunho arches back into Changmin, trying to appeal to his mercy. ‘I can’t take it.’

His breath comes out in stilted puffs, body shaking violently and Yunho’s eyes roll back. The tears flow quickly, his body wracked with sobs as the torturous feeding continues, his open flesh sucked at roughly. Yunho goes weak in Changmin’s arms, hoping that death will take over when Jaejoong finally intervenes.

‘That’s enough,’ the vampire orders, pulling the younger vampires who seem consumed with bloodlust away by the hair. 

Yunho looks down at the mess of his thighs- the skin torn and flesh exposed and gouged, blood bubbling from the wounds in thick rivulets- and feels faint. Changmin slides out from behind him, propping his head on a pillow before joining Jaejoong on either side of his legs.

‘They really did a number on him,’ Changmin looks down at him sympathetically, wiping away the mess of tears on Yunho’s face. ‘Maybe they’re too young.’

‘Junsu and Yoochun have to learn sometime,’ Jaejoong remarks coldly. ‘First feedings are always messy. In time, Yunho will understand what an honour it is to be their first bite.’

‘Hold his hands,’ Changmin orders Junsu and Yoochun who gently link hands with Yunho’s. ‘This is going to hurt even as it heals.’

Yunho doesn’t know if Changmin says it for him so he knows what to anticipate as their mouths descend but he’s thankful for the hands in his as they lave gently at the edges of his open wounds. The skin heats and tingles uncomfortable as it melds and as the wound shrinks, the older vampires begin to work on healing the deeper gouges, layers of flesh repairing, Yunho screams again, squeezing down hard on the hands in his. He wants to kick and thrash away from their mouths, the discomfort and strange heat unbearable as the bite marks heal. It seems to take forever and when they finally stop, Yunho is exhausted from all the pain.

‘Will he be okay?’ Yoochun asks, tracing the raw, dark pink skin that has formed until Changmin slaps away his hand.

‘Next time Changmin or I will make the bite and you can drink from it,’ Jaejoong advises and Yunho lets out a small noise of relief.

Yoochun and Junsu’s mouths and chins are smeared with blood and it makes Yunho feel sick. He closes his eyes for a moment and opens them to watch the young men pull their ruined shirts over their heads, Changmin cupping Yoochun’s jaw and Jaejoong taking hold of Junsu’s chin as the older vampires lick the boys’ cheeks and mouths clean of blood. It’s bizarre to watch- some kind of primal grooming and it makes Yunho’s head spin in confusion.

‘Yunho, are you alright?’ Changmin asks when he’s done. ‘Would you like some water?’

‘Pain killers,’ Yunho requests, squeezing his eyes shut and letting go of Yoochun and Junsu’s hands.

‘We’ve healed the wounds now, it shouldn’t hurt anymore,’ Changmin says, and Yunho feels fingers card through his hair. 

‘Let them bite you and then tell me it doesn’t hurt,’ Yunho croaks out, glaring at the tall vampire.

‘We can’t give you those, they would spike your blood for us,’ Changmin explains apologetically. 

‘Don't touch me,’ he hisses, rolling onto his side with some difficulty and curling around a pillow.

‘Was it that bad?’ Junsu asks innocently, trying to peer at Yunho’s hidden face.

‘You both did well,’ Jaejoong soothes whilst Changmin scoffs. 

‘Do as he suggested then and let them bite you, Jae,’ Changmin challenges.

Jaejoong glares at Changmin. ‘You haven’t sired before Changmin, it’s not exactly a natural skill for them yet.’

‘Or maybe you’ve forgotten just what pain feels like,’ Changmin counters. ‘It’s been a few decades since you’ve had a wound to heal from.’

‘I don’t know what you’re so pissed about- it went exactly as expected. Yunho’s body is still learning too.’

‘I’d have just preferred Yunho to associate the pain with the pleasure we can give him- that’s what we were doing last night and now he’s too frightened to ever welcome a feed,’ Changmin growls. ‘I think it was too soon.’

‘They were hungry- we couldn’t keep them satisfied on those donations forever, as though they should live on handouts from the government instead of what they’re rightfully entitled to,’ Jaejoong strokes along Yunho’s side. ‘You might not have noticed but Yunho was hard when they first broke skin.’

‘Which didn’t last very long after they tore pieces out of him and now he’s so terrified I can’t feed from him,’ Changmin sneers, stomping across the room and taking a clear donation bag filled with blood from the refrigerator.

Jaejoong sighs, turning Yunho towards him. ‘As Junsu and Yoochun’s skill becomes more refined, he’ll maintain the erection. Yunho will come to understand soon- his mind is just evolving to match his DNA.’

Yunho stares into Jaejoong’s cold eyes and feels the pull. He lets out a startled moan as Jaejoong kisses him, hard and deep, allowing him to taste traces of his own blood. Surprisingly, it doesn’t revolt him and he feels lulled as Jaejoong explores his mouth, sharp canines extending to delicately toy with his bottom lip. When Jaejoong pulls away, Yunho watches Changmin bite into the plastic bag and begin draining the blood from it, making a dissatisfied face as he does so.

In that moment, Yunho feels sympathetic towards Changmin for consuming something unpleasant just to survive. There’s an impulse there to offer himself over and Yunho represses it, moving away from Jaejoong and onto his side again. He suspects that Jaejoong has the ability to mess with his mind, that unique pureblood power possibly activates aspects of his DNA that Yunho would rather ignore.

‘Take Junsu and Yoochun out or into their rooms,’ Changmin tells Jaejoong. ‘Yunho needs to relax.’

Jaejoong makes an irritated noise but gestures for the young vampires to follow him out. Yunho feels Junsu and Yoochun kiss his shoulder before they run from the room and he lets out a sigh of relief. It’s not that he trusts Changmin more, it’s just that he has more of a chance of survival one on one instead of against all four. 

‘Drink some water, it’ll help,’ Changmin advises, leaving a bottle in front of him. ‘How about something to eat again?’

Yunho drinks a few sips from the bottle but shakes his head. He doesn’t feel like he has the energy or appetite to eat, especially if it just encourages them to bite him. He curls up on his side again, feeling slightly cold and thoroughly exhausted. Changmin kneels on the bed behind him, embracing him before inching down and turning Yunho forward.

‘Don’t,’ Yunho jolts as Changmin’s tongue traces the backs of his thighs, sucking patches of skin into his mouth.

‘You’re still a little dirty here,’ the vampire says huskily, ‘I’m just cleaning you up.’

Yunho scowls. ‘You have a bathroom- let me use that.’

Changmin hums, manipulating Yunho’s thighs open an inch to run his tongue along the seam. ‘But you have all this delicious blood right here and it’s nice to have a sweet chaser to the nasty stuff I drank before.’

‘What’s the difference between my blood and the next person’s?’ he can’t help but sulk, shifting away.

‘The difference is fresh, sweet blood that intoxicates and refrigerated, old blood that tastes stale and bland.’

‘But Jaejoong said mine was good even donated,’ Yunho argues.

‘It is,’ Changmin reassures him, suddenly pulling his hips up until Yunho rests on his knees, face pressed into the pillow he’s embracing. ‘Your blood is special- that’s why Jaejoong chose you. Your ancestors were probably bred to serve the highest of demons or at the very least seduce them for the political gain of their masters.’

‘What?’ Yunho startles, fidgeting as the licks up is thighs go higher and he’s bent into this humiliating position.

Changmin just grunts, spreading his ass suddenly and licking up the cleft, causing Yunho to jolt forward. ‘History is too difficult to explain.’

‘Get off me,’ he shouts, trying to crawl forward but Changmin holds him firmly by the hips.

‘You know it’s useless to fight me, you’re getting hard already at the thought of me dominating you,’ the tall vampire teases. ‘It can’t be helped- it’s human nature. Don’t be embarrassed, we’re more than happy to fulfil your needs too now that you’re going to be part of the family. You can expect to be constantly touched and filled, never neglected or left alone.’

Yunho shudders at the promise, his cock twitching against his will as Changmin licks over the cleft of his ass again and again. Changmin promises him family and a primal connection, the chance to worship the demon’s power and have his body worshipped in turn. It shouldn’t be such a heady notion but instinctively, Yunho is aroused by the thought of sex and the sense of completion he felt last time Jaejoong took him.

‘I’m going to heal you,’ Changmin’s voice is low and Yunho squirms as a wet tongue pushes inside him.

It’s a strange sensation but incredibly erotic and he can’t help but arch his spine lower to the bed. ‘I won’t fight you now, but afterwards I want another bath and some clothes,’ Yunho bargains, trying to feel as though he has some control over him impulse to offer his body over to the vampire.

Changmin’s tongue flicks against his entrance, sliding inside him as long fingers stretch him open. He can feel the torn passage begin to heal but retain it’s stretch around Changmin’s fingers, no longer painful but simply intrusive. Changmin’s mouth works skilfully over his hole, fingers rubbing inside his passage until Yunho is panting and his cock swollen.

The vampire removes his tongue. ‘And you’ll eat a proper meal.’

‘Fine,’ Yunho exhales loudly, feeling his desire burn and grinding his erection into the sheets. ‘Just do it,’ he urges, needing to be filled and taken completely.

Changmin chuckles, pouring cold lubricant onto his hole and watching it run down to Yunho’s heavy scrotum. He rubs it into the soft skin, squeezing Yunho’s balls gently before stroking his own erection with the slick. Yunho knows the vampire can see through his false bravado but he’s glad the man doesn’t call him on it or make Yunho beg for his cock which he is mere seconds from doing when he’s filled in one swift thrust.

Yunho moans into the pillow, knuckles white as he grips the sheets. It doesn’t hurt nearly as much as the first time and cannot compare to the pain of being bitten but it’s an uncomfortable stretch as the vampire undulates slowly, testing the give of his body. 

‘Stroke yourself,’ Changmin orders but Yunho doesn’t move to touch himself.

Instead Yunho arches, pressing against Changmin’s pelvis and grinding his hips. He can’t bring himself to speak, but perhaps that’s a good thing as his instinct is telling him to beg the vampire to fuck him hard and bite him. Changmin seems to get the idea though and draws back an inch or two before shoving back in at a new angle that has Yunho keening into the pillow. Yunho focuses on keeping himself upright as the vampire sets a fast pace, pushing inside him and filling him deliciously with every thrust. The vampire takes him roughly, holding his hips in place but it thrills Yunho more than it hurts him and his body seems to happily respond to the treatment, cock swollen and dripping onto the sheets with the need to come. Heat flips through Yunho’s belly, sparking low in his gut and burning over his skin as Changmin kisses and nips at his back, never quite breaking skin though his pointed canines do scrape over tense muscles and sensitive skin.

Yunho clenches harder around the vampire, suddenly desiring a repeat performance of the night before and wishing his dry mouth could be eased with the slide of an erection down his throat. Impulsively, Yunho reaches for Changmin’s hand on his hip, tugging it down towards his mouth and forcing the vampire to curl against his back. He sucks long digits into his mouth, lavishing Changmin’s fingers with his tongue and warming them with the heat of his mouth. Changmin twitches inside him as he mouths the man’s digits, enveloping them down to the knuckle despite the shame that colours his cheeks and Yunho is glad the tall vampire says nothing about his wanton behaviour. He needs to be full, to be touched and his body devoured and ravished in all senses of the word. Suddenly, Yunho almost relishes the thought of being pleasured by all four of the vampires, wanting every inch of his skin touched and his body stretched and pulled to the limit. These are dangerous thoughts but they consume Yunho’s lust-driven mind as Changmin fucks him hard.

The vampire flips Yunho over abruptly, moving at an inhuman speed as he lines up and pushes in again. His eyes seem to glow with lust, the same way they had when Changmin hunted Yunho and Yunho swallows hard, feeling himself twitch and drip against his stomach. Yunho clutches desperately at the tall vampire’s strong arms, pulling him closer and digging his nails in as he bucks wildly.

‘I need to come,’ Yunho pants, locking his legs around Changmin’s waist.

‘Then come,’ the vampire instructs, taking Yunho’s erection into his hand and stroking fast.

Yunho whimpers, pushing into the hand and gasping for air. The need to come is so urgent, his erection almost painful but there’s something holding him back.

‘I can’t,’ he complains as the vampire begins to kiss at his neck. ‘Please, I need to…’

He grinds against Changmin, rutting wildly and clamping down hard around the length in his ass. Yunho shakes with the need to orgasm, hot cum spilling onto his belly as the vampire strokes him firmly. Changmin’s jaw comes into view as the man moves faster, rhythm and speed too quick and powerful to be human and Yunho latches on, mouthing the vampire’s straining neck and strong jaw. Changmin shifts back suddenly, out of reach as he meets Yunho’s eyes and searches the depths for something close to permission. With a brief twitch of lips, Changmin ducks his head and bites down, piercing Yunho’s chest again and sucking sweet mouthfuls of hot blood from the wound. Yunho arches violently in Changmin’s arms, screaming as his climax rips through him, cock pulsing painfully as he bursts between them in thick, long spurts. 

Yunho’s chest heaves as he struggles to breathe in, pain and pleasure combining wonderfully and leaving him boneless. Changmin holds him carefully, fucking him fast as he laps at the wound, the holes closing over and skin regenerating. Yunho gurgles, a strangled noise as the vampire pushes in to the hilt, pumping out his release deep inside of him. Changmin thrusts out the last of his load in quick jerks before collapsing on top of Yunho and licking around the now healed wound.

Yunho thinks the vampire is searching for any drops he might have missed but changes his mind when Changmin begins to play with his nipple, sucking to into his mouth and pulling it gently between teeth.

‘Don’t-‘ Yunho protests, shifting a little with Changmin still lodged inside of him. 

‘Your reaction is cute, why would I stop?’ Changmin teases, licking at the peaking flesh. 

‘I want a shirt,’ Yunho complains, trying to cross his arms over his chest only to have Changmin hold his wrists down. ‘Go get me the clothes you promised.’

Changmin chuckles and then continues to play with Yunho’s nipple, teasing it into a peak with his lips and sucking hard. ‘You have to let me feed you a proper meal first.’

Yunho sighs in frustration and then nods. He’s becoming resigned to this whole situation, especially when he’s tired from blood loss and one of the most explosive orgasms he’s ever had. Thinking back on it, Yunho’s curious about something.

‘I couldn’t come until you…bit me,’ he’s shy but he manages to meet the vampire’s eyes.

Changmin finally stops sucking at Yunho’s chest and the sensitive new pink skin there. ‘It’s normal, human conditioning to need the bite almost as much as we do. You get aroused by it and then you need it to finish too.’

‘Is that what Jaejoong meant when he said no one else could satisfy me now?’ Yunho asks carefully.

The vampire nods. ‘If you left us, you’d have difficulties with sex with other partners, even with other vampires once you’re part of a family. It’s a bonding thing, when we bite and heal you, our DNA combines and you absorb it like a brand. We don’t always have sex just to feed or feed during sex but they help settle the balance.’

Yunho shudders, goose bumps breaking over his arms. He’s horrified and yet a small part of him is oddly aroused. ‘You did more than just trick me into coming here then. You’ve trapped me completely.’

Changmin shifts above him, pulling out, his expression grim. ‘We took you for our own,’ the vampire emphasizes, tugging Yunho into his arms. ‘Don’t think about it too much, get some rest before the others come back again.’

The vampire lifts the blankets around them, tucking Yunho in and pressing against his back. Yunho feels the haze and exhaustion that accompanies good, intense sex, Changmin’s skin warmed by his own body heat as they lie together and he lets go, easing into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark eyes are watching him when Yunho stirs and he jerks back against Changmin who groans as he’s jolted. Belatedly, Yunho realises it’s Jaejoong who is just inches in front of him, staring intently. He blushes under the pale vampire’s scrutiny, eyes roving down his naked chest and stopping at Changmin’s arms wrapped around his waist. Changmin squeezes tighter, shifting back into a comfortable position pressed against Yunho’s back and Jaejoong licks his soft lips slowly, pointed fangs peeking out. There’s something in Jaejoong’s presence, coupled with the proximity that stirs things inside Yunho he’d rather leave unturned. He closes his eyes, unable to withstand the intensity and easing back into the false comfort of Changmin’s embrace. He can feel the tall vampire smile against his nape, undoubtedly kept warm from Yunho’s body heat and then Jaejoong presses against his front, skin a contrasting cool.

Jaejoong inhales his scent, tickling Yunho’s skin and he bites back a whimper, squeezing his eyes shut. There’s this unfathomable sense of longing brewing inside him and Yunho’s not sure how to quell the desperation without giving in. 

‘I thought your breed didn’t need to sleep?’ Yunho asks quietly, wondering where the other two young monsters are.

‘No, but we’ve become very good at lying still-it’s good for our hunting senses,’ Jaejoong’s voice is low and lilting, mesmerising and so different from Changmin’s voice that's soft like suede. ‘And we rest.’

‘Isn’t it boring? Why would you even buy a bed?’ Yunho finally opens his eyes but only to stare at Jaejoong’s clavicles.

‘We think, and beds are for more than just sleeping, aren’t they?’ Jaejoong raises an eyebrow before nuzzling against Yunho’s cheek.

Yunho blushes hard, tilting his head away from Jaejoong. ‘What do you think about?’

‘Other than our new family member?’ Jaejoong raises an eyebrow at him in question before leaning in and stealing a quick kiss. ‘You’re the most interesting thing I’ve see in a long time.’

‘Other than that,’ Yunho frowns. ‘Changmin?’

Changmin hums. ‘You wouldn’t like it.’

Yunho finds himself growing frustrated and impatient. ‘Tell me.’

Changmin’s voice is low in his ear, almost sleepily slow but Yunho knows that’s not possible now. ‘I think about which rooms we’ll change next, what we’ll do with them. How we’ll design them to give you everything you need and keep you entertained.’

Yunho feels his temper flare. ‘It’s always me, is it? You think of it like keeping a pet that needs to be sustained.’

‘Not a pet, a human,’ Changmin corrects.

‘We’ve been focused on you for a long time now, Yunho,’ Jaejoong tells him. ‘As a family we planned around it like one expecting a new birth. Changmin tracked you down for months, followed you and kept you safe. Humans are so unusual and fragile- we just want to keep you happy.’

Yunho feels a thrill of joy but quashes it. ‘It would make me happy if you let me go,’ he growls. ‘I have a life- I have friends who will miss me.’

‘Your job was too dangerous, they won’t be surprised that you don’t return,’ Changmin says bluntly. ‘You belong here.’

‘Like some caged animal?’ Yunho sneers, shoving Jaejoong away to sit up and wincing at the ache in his limbs.

He feels worse than when he runs laps of the city delivering packages and dodging authorities and hit men. 

‘I want to go home,’ Yunho demands. ‘And I want some clothes. I want to run and not live in some dingy warehouse with no windows, fresh air or sunlight.’ 

The two vampires frown, Changmin climbing out of the bed, unabashed by his own nudity. Yunho can’t help but admire the man’s powerful physique, so close to perfection it’s easy to see the man isn’t human like Yunho. He lacks the scars and muscles born in unusual areas from manual labour, the uneven tan where a shirt should end and has neither the slight girth richer humans have or the sunken waist from poor diet like Yunho. There’s too much elasticity to his skin, too much of a glow in the candlelight and Yunho thinks humans aren’t meant to survive in this kind of world. He really is inferior. 

‘Why’d you have to pick the demanding human?’ Changmin mutters, striding from the room and leaving Yunho alone with Jaejoong.

‘Where is he going?’ Yunho asks, somehow unnerved. 

Jaejoong looks at him coldly, standing to rummage through the small refrigerator and toss Yunho a bottle of water. Yunho downs it quickly, trying to relieve the dry sensation in his throat. Grudgingly, he takes the food offered to him as well.

‘Probably to give you some space,’ the beautiful vampire shrugs. ‘Eat that and I’ll take you to the baths.’

Yunho chews slowly. ‘I’m not demanding,’ he sulks. ‘And do I really need a chaperone to go wash myself? I’m not a child. Am I always going to have an escort from now on?’

‘You’re not demanding,’ Jaejoong soothes. ‘You’ve just been raised to believe you’re entitled to something else. I remember a time when humans that weren’t taken into covens were considered outcasts and undesirable,’ the vampire muses nostalgically. ‘You’re new to this and we don’t know all your limits yet, until we do it’s safer that you have company in case you feel ill or weak.’

Jaejoong helps Yunho off the bed by the arms and Yunho does feel grateful for the support as his legs feel weak beneath him. He lets the vampire’s words mull through his head with heavy consideration. Perhaps things have changed, he can’t deny his natural impulses are triggered by their presence. The tiles feel cool under his feet although the air is humid as they step into the bathroom and Yunho shivers. Changmin is already resting in the large bath and opens his eyes as he catches Yunho’s scent. Yunho suspects the tall vampire is annoyed with him but he still catches Yunho gently as Jaejoong lifts him with a great show of power and places him in the water.

Yunho feels his face flush, embarrassed as Jaejoong and Changmin once again handle him as though he’s a child, easily manipulating his body with their incredible inhuman strength. The water is blissfully hot as he’s manoeuvred to sit straddling Changmin’s lap, their shoulders peeking out of the water.

‘Where are the others?’ he asks hesitantly, tired muscles only just beginning to ease in the hot water.

‘They’re not too far away,’ Jaejoong says quietly, a hint of amusement on his lips as he hands Changmin soap. ‘I gave them a puppy to keep them amused whilst you slept, who knows how long that will last though.’

Changmin chuckles and Yunho feels the blood drain from his face at the idea of the young vampires killing a small puppy. His head spins and he leans back, almost tipping into the water if Changmin hadn’t quickly supported him.

‘Is the water too hot?’ the tall vampire asks him, brushing away wet strands of hair from Yunho’s eyes.

Yunho shakes his head and when that makes the feeling worse, he rests it on Changmin’s shoulder. Jaejoong is watching him intently, studying his face and it makes Yunho feel exposed and irritable.

‘Why do you keep staring at me?’

Jaejoong smiles sweetly and Yunho wonders if that’s part of his lure. ‘Because I have been bored for a very long time and you are the most fascinating thing I have seen in centuries. I’m almost disgusted by how much a mere human can infatuate me,’ the vampire says calmly.

Yunho shudders as Changmin runs a palm down his spine, lathering soap into his skin.

‘Why not find another demon then?’ he asks and then turns to snap crossly at Changmin. ‘I can do that myself, you know.’ 

Changmin just smiles lazily and begins massaging his way up Yunho’s thighs. ‘But I want to do it.’

It’s awkward and Yunho does his best to remain unaroused knowing that the tall vampire would become immediately aware if he did. Nothing Changmin does is overtly sexual, just incredibly intimate and caring and it throws Yunho off-guard. 

‘You’re special,’ Jaejoong repeats. ‘Don’t you think we’ve already tried entertaining ourselves with other demons?’

Yunho thinks hard, confused and all the steam isn’t really helping his thinking process. Changmin’s fingers kneading the tired muscles in his limbs makes Yunho feel sleepy again- sleepy and turned on.

‘Junsu and Yoochun,’ he says slowly. ‘You sired them recently because you were bored?’

‘Not just bored,’ Jaejoong snaps defensively. ‘Junsu has so much potential, with his demon heritage and personality I think he could become an amazing vampire and Yoochun- well… Changmin likes pretty things.’ 

The vampire rolls his eyes and Yunho looks to Changmin who simply grins unashamedly at him. Turning vampires is supposed to be illegal and he wonders if Junsu and Yoochun wanted it.

‘Will you turn me?’ he asks, searching Changmin’s eyes.

‘Eventually,’ it’s Jaejoong who answers him, Changmin still massaging soap into his feet. ‘You’ll have an extended human life with us, aging slowed because your body will try to meet our needs for longer but in time we’ll turn you to keep you within our family.’

‘Why does family matter so much to you?’ Yunho says irritably. ‘I never had one and I turned out fine.’

Jaejoong doesn’t answer but looks at him with disappointment. Changmin rubs at his lower back, soothing the ache and Yunho turns away from Jaejoong’s sad eyes and into the comfort of Changmin, pressing their bodies together as he wraps arms around the man’s shoulders. He hides his face in Changmin’s neck as the vampire massages his lower back and backside. It’s a lulling comfort in the warmth of the water and Yunho can almost imagine himself elsewhere. These demons make him feel weak and small where Yunho is used to feeling tall and strong. He hisses as a finger pushes into him, cleaning his passage brusquely.

‘Bend over the edge and I’ll heal you,’ Changmin commands, already moving to lift Yunho out of the water.

Yunho shakes his head. ‘It’s fine, I’ll heal naturally in a day or two.’

Changmin’s mouth forms a grim line but he says nothing, standing abruptly with Yunho still wrapped around him. Yunho bites back a yelp, quickly untangling himself and embarrassed he allowed himself to cling to the vampire as he climbs out of the bath. He stumbles as he steps out, slipping on the wet tiles and although Changmin catches his arms, he splits his knee open on the tiles before he’s yanked to his feet. Yunho grimaces as blood drips from the cut, still a little numb to the pain beyond the initial connection to the floor and quickly wraps a towel around his body as both the vampires stare at him.

‘Would you like that to heal naturally too?’ Jaejoong asks softly.

Yunho bites his lip, unsure. It looks deep, like it’ll sting every time he bends his knee but a part of Yunho thinks he should be tougher and he’s scared of losing more and more of his free will as their DNA blends with his. If it can be healed so easily though, Yunho wonders if it’s wise to prolong this pain. Before he can come to a decision, Jaejoong drops to his knees before him, staring up at him and waiting for permission. 

Yunho swallows the lump that forms in his throat at the sight of the vampire bending for him. Without even realising it, he nods and the vampire eases forward, cold fingertips on his calf as Jaejoong licks the trail of blood back up to the wound, he laps at the wound a few times, tongue wet and warm as the skin tingles underneath, flesh repairing in seconds. Yunho lets out a small mewl much to his embarrassment- there’s something so erotic and thrilling about the action and his heart pounds in his chest. 

‘Thank you,’ Yunho says quietly as Jaejoong licks his lips clean and stands, dusting off his knees.

Yunho dries his body quickly so that he doesn’t have to make eye contact with the vampires, tying it around his waist when he’s done. As they shuffle him back into the bedroom, Changmin striding naked, Yunho’s curiosity peaks again as he remembers rumours about demons that he’d heard over the years.

‘Demons heal quickly don’t they? I mean, you live a long time and don’t seem to get sick like we do.’

He sees Changmin roll his eyes. ‘Do all humans ask this many questions?’ the vampire mutters as he wanders into the next room.

‘We can regenerate our cells a lot faster and are not prone to diseases other than the blood madness, yes,’ Jaejoong tells him.

Yunho sits on the bed and wonders how old the vampire is to have such muted fire behind his eyes and flawless skin. Jaejoong is beautiful and enthralling and from what he’s heard, immortal.

‘If your finger or hand were removed- it’d grow back? Your skin doesn’t scar like mine.’

Jaejoong’s mouth twitches. ‘You have heard how we can be killed then?’

‘Cut out the heart or remove the head,’ Yunho remembers thinking it must be odd to live a life that can only have a violent end when he first heard the rumour as a child.

Jaejoong nods. ‘We can be weakened though and it takes effort to hone strengths, as you can see with our youngsters.’

‘Is it likely…’ Yunho begins and finds himself unsure how to phrase it. ‘Is it likely you will…’

The vampire seems to understand though as he takes a seat on a chaise and slips a packet of cigarettes from his pocket. He looks at Yunho and tucks them back away.

‘There’s no violence between my clan and any other, nor is there likely to be,’ Jaejoong smiles. ‘That would have been the first question you asked that makes me happy to answer if you had managed to voice it. Your concern shows your ties to the family already- if we were at war, you would produce even more blood than usual to help us heal faster from severe wounds,’ the vampire grins happily. ‘You’re changing faster than I had hoped!’

‘I’m not changing,’ Yunho scowls. ‘Maybe I just wanted to know how to kill you or how soon I’m likely to escape you.’

Jaejoong continues to smile cheerfully, chuckling softly with unusual energy. ‘And would you be able to cut my heart out, Yunho?’ the vampire asks, grabbing Yunho’s wrist and pressing his hand to his chest.

There’s a beat there that Yunho hadn’t noticed before, slow and steady like a baseline. The moment Jaejoong says it he knows he could never do it. It’s too violent, too intimate and no matter how much anger resides inside him, he suspects he couldn’t throw a punch. He shakes his head in resignation.

‘I quit smoking but the habit remains,’ Jaejoong announces suddenly. ‘I have so few habits and I’m going to miss that one. I need something to occupy me- give me a kiss as a reward.’

The vampire gestures for Yunho to stoop into his open arms and Yunho manages to resist for only a moment, leaning down to peck Jaejoong quickly on the mouth. He’s grateful the man had stopped smoking just for him, the gesture oddly sweet and sacrificial from the demon who holds all the power in their relationship. 

‘Don’t I get one too?’ Changmin interrupts and they break eye contact.

‘No,’ Yunho says bluntly, ‘is that for me?’ he holds his hand out for the shirt in Changmin’s hand.

The vampires are now both dressed impeccably and Yunho is tired of covering his nudity. Changmin hands over the shirt with a smile and Yunho shakes out the slightly rumpled baby blue cotton, slipping it on and doing up half the buttons. It’s long- Changmin’s torso just slightly longer than his although they’re similar in height- and reaches midway down his groin. 

‘Where’s the rest?’ Yunho frowns, leaving his towel tied at his waist.

Changmin smirks. ‘That’s it.’

‘Don’t be a jerk, lend me some pants and underwear,’ Yunho snaps.

‘Junsu and Yoochun’s will be too small and I don’t want to lend you mine,’ Changmin grins, taking a seat on the bed and crossing his legs.

Yunho spins round to Jaejoong and the pale vampire simply shrugs. ‘I don’t wear any.’

‘Changmin!’ Yunho growls, ‘you promised me clothes.’

‘I gave you some,’ the vampire answers simply.

‘Then give me the small underwear for now and you must have a pair of sweat pants or something that would fit,’ Yunho glares at the tall vampire.

‘Give me a kiss.’

Yunho grits his teeth. ‘No.’

‘Then I’m not inclined to help,’ Changmin smirks, crossing his arms. ‘I think you look fine as you are.’

‘You’re such a bastard,’ Yunho screams, rushing forward and slapping Changmin’s face before he even realises what he’s doing. 

Yunho recoils in horror but it’s too late, Changmin whipping out and throwing him to the bed in seconds, pinning him fiercely. The vampires teeth are bared in a growl, the canines glinting menacingly and Yunho whimpers, an apology stuck in his throat. 

‘Changmin, get off and go ask Junsu for some of those pants and a pair of underwear,’ Jaejoong’s voice is cold and cuts through the tension.

Yunho waits with held breath but Changmin eventually climbs off him and storms from the room. He lets out a shuddering exhale as the weight lifts, surprised Jaejoong took his side and that the other vampire obeyed his order.

‘Thanks,’ Yunho mumbles, curling in on himself.

‘That was stupid of both of you,’ Jaejoong retorts, ‘but I understand that this is hard for you.’

‘I want to go home,’ he whimpers, turning onto his front and burying his face in the pillow, willing back hot tears.

Jaejoong ruffles his hair. ‘This is your home.’

‘It’s nothing like a home, you’re all fucked up and cruel.’

‘Changmin jokes with everyone like that,’ the vampire sighs. ‘If he wasn’t a brat it’d mean he didn’t like you.’

Yunho glares, ‘I don’t want him to like me. I don’t want you to like me. I want to go home.’

‘We’re doing our best, Yunho.’

Jaejoong slips the wet towel out from under him and Yunho would reach for the blanket to cover himself if he wasn’t determined not to move. Tears flow into the pillow and Yunho holds it tighter, trying to control the sobs that threaten to wrack his body. He’s never felt more distressed and alone, like a lost child. New emotions flood through him, drowning his senses and leaving him more and more confused and distraught. 

‘I want to go running,’ Yunho says in a small voice. ‘I feel better when I run.’

‘You can run later,’ Jaejoong soothes, rubbing his arm. ‘It’ll give Junsu and Yoochun good practice to track and chase you.’

Yunho cries harder. ‘That’s not what I meant and you know it.’

Jaejoong sighs and says nothing, continuing to rub circles up his arm and over his back. Yunho can hear footsteps- Changmin returning- but doesn’t move even when he feels the bed dip. Hands rest on his thighs but Yunho just frowns into the pillow, determined to ignore the tall vampire. He screams however, when two pairs of fangs bite into the small of his back where the curve of his ass begins. As quickly as his flesh is pierced, the teeth withdraw, Jaejoong scolding Junsu and Changmin pulling Yoochun back by the scruff of his shirt when Yunho takes a glance. Blood runs in thick rivulets from the wounds down the curves of his bottom and Yunho prays they’ll stop scolding the young pair and heal him soon.

Jaejoong and Changmin inspect the wounds, cold hands pressing close to the torn flesh, trying to distinguish the bite marks from the mess of blood. 

‘Quickly,’ Jaejoong urges and Yunho shouts as he feels mouths reattach to the bites and suck. ‘No drinking, heal him,’ the vampire orders and tongues start to lave at the wounds.

Yunho shivers as his flesh repairs under their ministrations and twin tongues begin to lap up the mess that’s trickled down his ass.

‘They’ve improved,’ Changmin’s voice sounds mildly surprised. ‘They said they were practicing on each other earlier.’

‘Yoochun still needs to use less teeth, the circular bite is just unnecessary,’ Jaejoong comments, stroking Yunho’s hair as he takes a seat beside him on the bed. 

‘That could just be his style,’ Changmin defends.

Yunho shuffles to his knees, away from enthusiastic tongues and he turns to sit, staring at the two young vampires who look at him with innocent eyes.

‘It was better that time, wasn’t it?’ Junsu asks cheerfully, his husky voice oddly soothing to Yunho’s frazzled nerves.

Yoochun points, reaching to lift the ends of Yunho’s shirt. ‘Yunho is hard,’ he smiles, blood smeared over his plump red lips. 

Yunho yanks his shirt down, glaring, although he has to admit it hurt a lot less than the first time, the wounds shallower. He glances up at Changmin, noticing a puppy in the vampire’s hands and his eyes widen in shock. This must be the animal Jaejoong mentioned earlier and to Yunho’s relief, it’s very much alive. He reaches his hands out for it and Changmin gives him a quizzical look before handing it over. The puppy is warm and wriggly; it’s fur fluffy and soft, and its face sweet. Yunho likes it immediately and cuddles it to his chest protectively, pressing his face into the puppy’s fur. 

‘Are you okay, Yunho?’ Jaejoong places a hand on his shoulder.

The puppy licks at his face and Yunho smiles into the grey and white fur. It barks and Yunho places it on the bed where it rolls around happily. Yunho thinks it looks like a wolf, eyes piercing blue. 

‘Don’t hurt it,’ Yunho says softly, stroking the dog’s fur. ‘You can bite me again.’

‘Why would we hurt a puppy?’ Changmin scowls, obviously offended. ‘Do you seriously think we’d drink from a dog? That’s disgusting.’

Yunho glances at the vampire in surprise, realising his mistake and sucking in the apology that springs to his lips.

‘Yunho doesn’t have a very high opinion of us right now,’ Jaejoong says sadly, reaching across to scratch behind a pointed ear as the puppy crawls over Yunho’s lap. ‘Do you want to keep it?’ he asks Yunho.

Yunho nods, burying his nose in the puppy’s soft fur. The puppy has a wonderfully comforting presence and he’s a little relieved to know the demons had no intention of harming the animal. He lets it playfully chew his finger, failing to break skin and chuckles. It seems everyone wants a piece out of Yunho lately.

‘A pet for a pet,’ Changmin scoffs, grumpily taking a seat next to Yoochun on the large bed.

Junsu climbs between Yunho’s legs, grinning at Yunho and the dog. ‘We brought you some clothes but your legs are all stained now,’ the young vampire eyes the blood that’s begun to dry between Yunho’s thighs. ‘I’ll clean you up,’ Junsu smiles, yanking Yunho down the bed by the ankles and bending his legs back, the puppy tumbling to rest on his chest. 

‘Junsu!’ Yunho lets out a small shout of surprise, jolting as a wet tongue licks up his inner thighs.

He looks to Jaejoong for help but the vampire simply takes the puppy off of his chest and places it on his own lap, petting it gently. Yunho can’t contain his moan when Junsu licks up his cleft, flicking over his entrance and Yunho bucks uncontrollably. Junsu’s firm grip behind his knees prevents Yunho from straightening his legs and Yoochun climbs above him, smiling down at Yunho. The young vampire’s face has been cleaned and Yunho thinks he does look quite pretty, dimpled cheeks, pale skin and soft waves of hair. He can see what would appeal to Changmin about the man.

‘I want to suck you off,’ Yoochun smiles happily, kissing Yunho wetly before his mouth trails lower.

Yunho pants as teeth scrape over his nipple through his shirt, down his abdomen and he closes his eyes as Junsu spreads him wider, still chasing remnants of blood. Yoochun’s tongue touches the head of his cock and Yunho groans, clenching handfuls of the sheets beneath him. He yells in pain though as Yoochun’s mouth descends, sharp teeth scraping against his sensitive cock and Yunho kicks with all his might to no avail. It’s Changmin who pulls Yoochun off him, lifting the slender vampire to the edge of the bed, away from Yunho.

Yunho whimpers and Junsu drops his legs, allowing Yunho to sit up. The vampire sees the small streaks of blood on Yunho’s erection and laps at them quickly, healing the slight scratches and it’s the most unusual sensation, hot and cold running across Yunho’s skin.

‘You’re supposed to withdraw your teeth so they don’t get in the way, Yoochun,’ he hears Changmin scold. 

Yoochun apologises but Yunho slumps back on the pillows, exhausted by the emotions and sensations. He’s not nearly as hard as that first bite now and he wills his erection to fade despite Junsu still exploring between his legs and playing with his twitching hole. He can’t fight off four vampires but that doesn’t mean he should allow them to use him like a whore. Jaejoong places the puppy that had started barking when Yunho screamed on the bed and it ambles over to Yunho, licking his cheek before it’s scooped up and placed on the floor.

‘Relax, Yunho,’ Jaejoong purrs, brushing the hair from his eyes and enticing Yunho with the flickering embers in his irises. ‘Let us take care of you.’

Yunho shakes his head and bucks as Junsu’s tongue pushes inside him. ‘Enough,’ he croaks, limbs leaded with exhaustion. 

Junsu’s mouth doesn’t even pause, tongue pushing deeper, flicking at his core and Jaejoong swoops into a kiss, taking Yunho’s lips. The vampire’s teeth nip at his pout, tongue sliding in to ravage and taste, fierce and passionate. Yunho moans, struggling for breath and feeling his control slip as both of the vampire’s mouths dominate him, tongues invading his body. He feels teeth break skin as Jaejoong drags fangs over his lower lip, the flesh swelling as a small amount of blood wells from the wound, mixing with their saliva. Yunho can do little but receive the kiss, taking in large gasps of oxygen whenever he has a chance and gripping the vampire’s shirt tightly as a finger slips inside him. It feels amazing when Yunho knows it shouldn’t and he’s frightened by how quickly his resistance is sapping. He wants them to take so much more from his body and it’s completely unlike him that he’s unsure who he is anymore. Maybe he is just their pet- their human to feed from and devour but Yunho’s body responds in kind, demanding they take him.

More fingers find their way inside him, this time with lubricant and Yunho relaxes as much as he can to the intrusion, legs spread wide as Changmin hooks an elbow under his bent knee. Junsu sucks at the stretched rim of his entrance, his saliva having already healed the damage Yunho had refused help for earlier inside him. Yunho’s cock twitches and he presses back against Jaejoong’s lips hard. He needs someone’s cock inside him, drilling away at the last of his self-control and leaving him mindless to the pleasure. Yunho wants to taste salty cum in his mouth and is almost desperate enough to beg for it, his desire burning through him and setting his skin alight. In the back of Yunho’s mind he knows that if he gets these things, it’s a downward spiral until he wants the bite.

He moans loudly, arching his back as Jaejoong breaks away and Junsu must have four or more fingers inside him now, pulling him apart and flicking a sinful tongue along his insides. The shirt Changmin lent him is stuck to his skin with sweat, almost transparent and the tall vampire unbuttons it carefully, slipping a hand inside to pinch Yunho’s nipple hard and smiling as Yunho jolts, precum spilling onto his stomach.

‘Please,’ Yunho rolls his hips.

The vampires all grin and it sparks a moment of doubt it Yunho’s lust-driven mind. Fingers are withdrawn as hands lift him quickly, manoeuvring him to straddle Jaejoong’s waist before he’s being eased down, body twitching as he envelops the eldest vampire’s length. Yunho moans and slumps forward to ease the angle, jutting his hips as he accidently tears Jaejoong’s shirt with his tight grip and then scratches red welts into Jaejoong’s chest almost as quickly as they heal.

‘Junsu- can you fit?’ Jaejoong asks, eyes fixed on Yunho’s and they tempt him with the promise of fireworks.

The temptation is not enough though and Yunho flinches as fingers push into him beside Jaejoong’s cock and he realises what they want to do.

‘No,’ Yunho pants. ‘I’m already so full,’ he flushes with embarrassment at his own words, body seizing around the vampire’s erection.

‘He’s stretched enough,’ Junsu says confidently, pressing against his back. ‘We can heal him afterwards if he does tear.’

‘No!’ Yunho whimpers, looking to Changmin and Yoochun for help as he pushes Junsu back by the hip.

‘That’s not the point Junsu,’ Changmin comments wryly, shuffling closer to take hold of Yunho’s wrists. ‘But he should be loose after last night and if we’re building a high pain threshold, I think Yunho will enjoy this the most.’

‘I won’t,’ Yunho shakes his head adamantly as Junsu hums in agreement and presses his erection to Yunho’s stretched hole. ‘Don’t.’

Changmin chuckles. ‘Two of us at once? Of course you’ll enjoy it, you’re a complete cock slut, even for a human. I’d let you suck my cock right now but Yoochun is going to practice his technique.’

Yoochun grins, excited to be included and easily opening Changmin’s pants and slipping the tall vampire’s large erection out. This time his fangs are nowhere to be seen and Yunho does feel a spike of envy as Yoochun’s wet mouth envelops the swollen red tip. Junsu chooses this moment of distraction to push in and Yunho screams, fighting Changmin’s grip on his wrists and trying to squirm away despite Jaejoong’s hands forming bruises on his hips. Each inhale hurts, his body stuffed and stretched to the limit and Yunho wonders for a moment if his thin waist looks distorted by the two lengths filling him that feel larger than they had looked inside him. There’s quite a slick of lubricant running down his thighs and onto Jaejoong’s rumpled clothes but the drag as Junsu tries to rock in and out of him is still excruciating.

Yunho can’t even articulate his protests, a litany of strangled sounds spilling from his throat as the young vampire presses against his back and rolls his hips. Changmin releases his wrists but Yunho can’t think of any way to escape. It hurts and then something inside him is mercilessly pressed against and Yunho thinks he could come, digging his nails into Jaejoong’s chest as he twitches. Junsu’s skin seems to warm against his overheated body, hips moving gracefully and his hands guiding Yunho to move with him, pushing down on Jaejoong’s length. Jaejoong snakes a hand between them, curling fingers around Yunho’s erection and he moans, shuddering with both the pleasure of being so full, surrounded by these powerful demons and the pain of being taken, each thrust difficult. 

‘Junsu,’ Jaejoong calls, nodding at the younger vampire.

Yunho doesn’t understand until Junsu runs hand down his sides, leaving a trail of heated, tingling skin behind that has arousal curling low in Yunho’s belly. He arches, leaning back into Junsu as that fire spreads through his stomach, a finger dipping into his navel as hands travel to his chest, Yunho’s heart suddenly pounding double-time, his veins throbbing as lust floods through him. He moans loudly, craning his neck to kiss Junsu on the mouth, soft lips gently caressing his bruised pout. The need to climax builds quickly in Yunho, his hips rolling to the frantic beat of his heart and his tongue meets Junsu’s, tasting a hint of his own blood and it’s intoxicating. He breaks the kiss to suck in much needed air, keening as he feels the vampires begin to spill inside his twitching body, filling him with a strange warmth.

Yunho closes his eyes, rocking in time with Junsu, faster and faster as Jaejoong strokes him. He knows he won’t come without the bite, but he feels so close, wanting them both to fill him up with their release and to taste it on his tongue. 

‘Hurry,’ Yunho urges, meeting Jaejoong’s heated gaze. 

He turns to see Changmin watching him, his hand in Yoochun’s hair as the young vampire sucks down his length. Yunho swallows as a spike of jealousy runs through him again and Changmin seems to understand, spreading Yoochun’s legs out and exposing the vampire’s erection. It’s within reach if Yunho curves his upper body to the side, his tongue extending to lap at the head until Yoochun bucks, shifting even closer. Yunho takes him into his mouth, sucking hard as Jaejoong and Junsu thrust into him. Yoochun’s not as large as Changmin and he easily takes the length to the back of his throat, lips tightening on the upward pull. Junsu’s hands still draw fire down his skin, pinching at his nipples and causing him to moan around Yoochun’s cock as intense lust ripples through him. Yunho tightens around them, his hips rocking wildly as he eggs them on, desperate for the strange satisfaction that seems to fill Yunho when the vampires release. 

It’s Junsu who spills first, sharp canines scratching lines down Yunho’s back and sucking at the small cuts as he frantically fucks Yunho, shooting his load deep. The scratches aren’t enough to trigger Yunho’s orgasm but it feels amazing all the same, precum spilling onto Jaejoong’s hand as the vampire squeezes his length, increasingly off rhythm as the pureblood’s own climax approaches. Yunho clenches tighter as Junsu slips out, riding Jaejoong as smoothly as he can whilst maintaining his mouth on Yoochun’s cock. He can taste Yoochun’s heady flavour and sucks harder, swallowing the length until his lips press against dark curls, his hand cupping the man’s balls as Jaejoong bucks up into him. As Yoochun climaxes, Yunho groans with pleasure, swallowing greedily as the thick fluid coats his throat and he shudders with his own pressing need to come.

Yunho pulls off when Yoochun is finished, the young vampire relinquishing Changmin’s wet length to moan and slump exhaustedly on the sheets, his lips swollen and flushed as he pants, making Yunho desire another kiss and perchance a taste of Changmin.

‘Jaejoong,’ Yunho moans, throwing his head back as he arches his spine, thighs working ride Jaejoong in earnest, picking up speed. ‘Please,’ he begs, staring into dark eyes that spark with passion.

Jaejoong thrusts up fast, forcing himself deeper and Yunho makes a strangled noise of pleasure that makes the puppy bark from the floor. They ignore it, moving quickly as the excitement builds, Yunho’s body feeling taut like a tightly strung bow, ready to release at the lightest of hair-triggers. Jaejoong’s eyes are mesmerising but this time Yunho can truly appreciate his physique too, skin like porcelain, sculpted muscles along his biceps, defining his pectorals and abdomen and Yunho is struck by the urge to worship the flushed pink nipples that are peaked in arousal with his tongue. He settles for the man’s jaw instead, returning nips of his own and discovering a small birthmark and he kisses and nips under the vampire’s jaw. Yunho bites at an ear, discovering it’s pierced through with several glittering gems hidden beneath Jaejoong’s inky locks. Belatedly, Yunho realises he’s offering up his own neck as he does this, in prime position for the vampire to bite him but for some reason Jaejoong resists, his breath tickling Yunho’s shoulder instead as it’s exhaled in short puffs over his sweat-slicked skin.

Jaejoong’s hand goes slack around Yunho’s length as his orgasm hits him, capturing Yunho’s mouth and biting hard into his lip so they can share a bloody kiss as he releases. Yunho moans, unused to the coppery, sweet metallic taste of his own blood as he sucks on Jaejoong’s tongue, feeling his split lip heal and then become torn again as Jaejoong forces their mouths together roughly. When Jaejoong jerks his hips for the last time, Yunho finds himself being yanked up by Changmin until Jaejoong slips out, hot cum spilling from his body before he’s shoved forward, face pressed to Jaejoong’s chest. He glares at Changmin crossly, not thrilled at having been pulled up so suddenly and shoved down for Changmin’s use, and he wonders briefly when the tall vampire managed to shed all his clothes. They’re all going to need another long bath after this, Yunho soaked with sweat, streaked with blood and cum dripping from his ass and down his thighs, onto Jaejoong’s unbuttoned pants. The other three vampires are rumpled and dishevelled, half dressed and Yunho guesses there are clothes strewn over the side of the large bed as he realises Yoochun is sans pants. It’s too hard to keep up with all four of them, so Yunho focuses on the tall vampire rubbing the tip of his cock over the cleft of his ass, teasing Yunho’s loosened hole.

Yunho suspects Changmin wants him to beg but Yunho stubbornly refuses, regardless of what his instincts are telling him- desire coiled low in the boiling pit of his stomach as his ass juts in the air, large hands possessive on his hips. He clutches Jaejoong beneath him for support, curling around large biceps and listening to the steady thump of the vampire’s heart as he braces himself for Changmin. The vampire’s skin is soft and smooth, dry unlike Yunho’s own and Yunho guess that along with the cold-blooded thing, vampires must not sweat a lot. Yunho grinds his hips slowly, pushing back against Changmin to tease and rubbing his erection against Jaejoong’s thigh. For the second time, Yunho wants to touch and he extends his tongue to lap at Jaejoong’s chest, tracing the curve of a pectoral muscle and longing to bite down on a pink nipple that’s pebbled, Yunho noticing light goose bumps becoming raised on the vampire’s skin. 

Changmin seems to grow impatient, thrusting in suddenly and causing Yunho to let out a shout, dazed by the pleasure. His eyes roll back and he slips forward as Changmin begins to thrust fast and hard, Jaejoong’s nipple finally coming within reach and his digs teeth into the large expanse of flesh, flicking his warm tongue over the nub. Hands card through his mussed hair and Yunho knows it’s Jaejoong, guiding him up into a messy kiss as Yunho is rocked forward, the tall vampire taking him roughly. Yunho moans Changmin’s name against Jaejoong’s lips, fuelling both of their desires and he just manages to swallow the plea for someone to bite him and let him come. Stuck between the two vampires again, Yunho feels overheated, panting for breath as he meshes his lips with Jaejoong’s, arching back into Changmin’s thrusts. 

Yunho whimpers, nearing breaking point as his erection throbs insistently, pressing against Jaejoong’s thigh with every move Changmin wakes. He clutches desperately at Jaejoong, begging him with his eyes and the vampire smiles, giving a nod to Changmin behind him. Although Yunho is heavily anticipating it, nothing quite prepares him for the pain of all four vampires biting into him, body shaking violently as Changmin and Junsu pierce his shoulders, Jaejoong’s canines digging into his neck and Yoochun latched onto the delicate skin of his wrist. More than the pain, Yunho is overwhelmed by the intensity of the orgasm that tears through his body, cum spilling from him in thick spurts for seemingly endless moments as he shakes and screams his pleasure to the room. Changmin must come inside him but Yunho barely notices the vampire’s movements slowly, too aware of the sensual mouths that suck at the wounds they’ve created, drinking the hot blood that flows quickly with the heat of his body and the pounding of his heart. 

Yunho slumps heavily as Changmin pulls out, eyes closing as the vampires lap at the bites, soothing his skin after they’ve had their fill. He feels dazed from both the explosive orgasm and blood loss, wishing he could have a hot meal of his own. Junsu and Yoochun thank him happily before rolling together on the bed beside him, cleaning each other’s bloodstained mouths and savouring a kiss or two but Yunho cannot summon the energy to care. Changmin pushes fingers inside him, cleaning a majority of the cum from his passage before slipping his tongue in and Yunho shifts restlessly as the strange healing sensation takes over. They roll him onto his back where the sheets are still clean and cover him with a blanket but Yunho is already fading out of consciousness, sleepy and content. 

Suddenly, the puppy is crawling into vision, licking his cheek quickly and Yunho smiles, cuddling it against him as he closes his eyes to rest.

‘He loves the stupid dog more than us,’ he hears Changmin complain, bodies settling around his as Yunho begins to drift off.

‘Give him time, Min,’ Jaejoong’s voice is soft, barely permeating Yunho’s mind. ‘We’ve had months to fall in love with him- Yunho’s only had a few days with us. We’ll get there.’

Changmin grumbles and Yunho feels an arm slung over his waist.

‘At least it’s just a puppy and not a werewolf,’ Junsu jokes, laughing at the thought.

Yunho hears the rest of them murmur in agreement before he passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

There’s a wet tongue licking at Yunho’s cheek and he shudders into consciousness, pulling away from the painful bite he thinks has to follow. He tries to sit up but there’s a heavy weight curled over him, legs tangled with his own and Yunho realises it’s Changmin. He also realises the lick from earlier is just the puppy, wagging it’s tail playfully and climbing over Yoochun’s bare shoulder to get to him.

‘Why are you all pretending to sleep?’ Yunho asks loudly, taking in the four naked men slumped around him.

He bites back a gasp when they all open their eyes, Yunho glimpsing a predatory flash in their irises though their faces remain carefully blank. Yunho shoves Changmin’s limbs off of him roughly.

‘Move,’ he pushes at the tall vampire irritably, trying to pull himself up. 

Jaejoong eases up first, his smile calm and cool. ‘We do rest and we like to be close to you,’ he says congenially.

Yunho scowls and the rest begin to shift. He stands, the soft mattress dipping beneath his weight and picks up the puppy as he steps indelicately on limbs till he reaches the end of the bed. Yunho is too angry to care about his own nudity, or much else in that moment, slipping to the floor and storming across the wide room.

‘Where are you going?’ Jaejoong asks.

‘I need to piss,’ Yunho glares over his shoulder. ‘It’s a human thing but I bet the dog needs to as well. I don’t need an escort,’ he says pointedly.

Jaejoong closes his mouth on the offer he was about to make and Yunho can feel the man’s eyes boring into his back as he makes his way into the bathroom. Once inside, Yunho places the happy puppy on the ground who immediately begins to explore, sniffing every surface whilst Yunho relieves himself. There’s a shower that Yunho hadn’t noticed earlier as Yunho uses that to quickly wash the sweat and cum from his body, muscles aching under the beating water. He’s not sure what to feel, it’s hard for him to concentrate on anything other than the physical pain so Yunho holds onto that, every twinge of nerves, every tired muscle or fingertip shaped bruise. Yunho knows how to deal with physical pain. He understands starvation and exhaustion. He’s taken punches and made bad jumps before dodging scanners and authorities. The barrage of conflicting emotions that well up inside of him, lodging in his throat until he feels as though he cannot breathe- Yunho doesn’t know how to deal with that. 

The puppy laps at his legs as he steps out of the shower, licking up the traces of water and Yunho thinks it’s time for both of them to eat and drink. There are fresh towels in a cabinet and Yunho buries his face in it as he dries off, rubbing at his eyelids. He can’t believe he let two vampires fuck him at once, let alone four in one night. Furthermore, Yunho can’t believe he actually enjoyed it. Yunho thinks he needs ten more hours of uninterrupted sleep before he feels ready to even reminisce about last night- it’s the most sex he’s ever had with his limited experience and he doesn’t want to consider the consequences yet.

Yunho smiles at the puppy and wraps a towel around his waist before heading back into the room. The vampires are now mostly dressed and looking at Yunho expectantly as he fiddles with the folded clothes left on a chair. He assumes they’re the clothes Junsu was going to lend him and even if they aren’t, Yunho decides to take them for himself, dropping his towel to pull up tight, black boxer-briefs, inwardly thankful his cock doesn’t bulge out the slit in the front. The sweat pants stop mid calf and Yunho decides to leave them for now, heading to the fridge instead.

‘We changed the sheets while you were gone,’ Yoochun smiles at him and Yunho’s cheeks heat as he remembers sucking the man’s dick. 

He wishes he had a toothbrush. Yunho just mumbles his thanks and rummages through what’s left of the food, drinking a strawberry milk box and feeding pre-packaged ham slices to the dog who licks his fingers greedily. There’s a very odd assortment left and Yunho chews on a piece of jerky, deciding he needs some protein and wondering why the vampires were such idiots in choosing appropriate foods. He finishes half a litre of water, his stomach heavy from both the unusual amount of food and unpolluted water that he’s rarely privileged enough to consume. 

‘You must have a fair bit of money,’ Yunho comments as he rips open a snack container of cheese and crackers, crouching beside the open fridge. 

Nothing tastes very good with the strawberry milk and the sweetness sits too thickly on his tongue.

‘Yes,’ Jaejoong answers.

‘Why do you live in a warehouse then?’

Jaejoong frowns but Changmin laughs. ‘Because Jaejoong grew bored of his mansion and I thought a bit of travelling might make him appreciate it.’

‘It’s not in Seoul?’ Yunho raises an eyebrow and the puppy snatches the biscuit from his hand.

‘This wasn’t always Seoul,’ Jaejoong speaks with eyes muted as though remembering a dream.

Yunho surrenders the rest of the cheese to the dog, patting its soft fur as it chews before he stands, dusting his knees.

‘Have you installed a kitchen?’ he asks tiredly.

The vampires seem to perk up at his words and Jaejoong gestures for Yunho to follow him. He’s lead through a corridor after corridor, another expensive looking rug filling the narrow passages and soft beneath his feet before disappearing into sleek wooden floorboards as they enter a dim little kitchen. All Yunho can think is that’s it’s painted a hideous shade of yellow and looks barely completed. Bizarrely, there’s no refrigerator in the room.

‘Right,’ Yunho turns around and inspects the cornflower blue tiles behind the sink.

It looks like it’s out of some old-fashioned country home.

‘You renovated to turn it into this?

‘What’s wrong with it?’ Changmin questions, inspecting the white cupboards.

Yunho almost laughs. ‘There’s no fridge and who decided on this ugly colour?’

‘We let Junsu decide,’ Jaejoong shrugs and Junsu looks defensive.

‘It’s called buttercup! It looks just like in the magazine,’ he huffs, opening a draw to pull out a magazine, flipping through the glossy pages before rolling it in half and shoving it in Yunho’s hands.

Yunho flips back to the title of the magazine- it’s indeed for country inspired homes- and looks at the photographs. Certainly the colour is the same but in this kitchen there are huge windows that allow sunlight to illuminate the room, giving it a welcoming glow and fresh flowers on the counter, a promise of greenery just beyond the window. Yunho can see what’s appealing about it, but it doesn’t quite hit the same mark here- it’s not at all homey.

‘Right,’ Yunho sighs. ‘Do you know how to cook? Is there any food in here?’ he busies himself opening cupboard after cupboard.

Most are empty, but there are a few pots, a frying pan and a strange assortment of utensils.

‘We can buy some,’ Jaejoong offers. ‘Anything you want and we can move the refrigerator in here.’

Yunho nods and stares at the dog. ‘Meat, fresh meat and vegetables are best for health. Protein for energy and stable iron levels- healthy blood. Taepoong will need dog food and chew toys for when she teethes. I need clothes and a toothbrush, but I have those at my apartment.’

‘We’ll get new clothes for you and Changmin can take Junsu and Yoochun with him to collect groceries,’ Jaejoong nods. ‘Taepoong?’

‘It’s what I’ve decided to call her. You also need to get utensils- spoons, forks, knives.’

They all seem to hesitate then and Yunho rolls his eyes.

‘You all have weapons attached to your face but you’re worried about me having access to knives?’ Yunho raises his eyebrows, incredulous. 

‘We’re not worried about us,’ Changmin scowls, suddenly serious, ‘we’re worried about you. Humans are the only species who are overly fond of self-harm.’

‘I’d sooner stick one in you, Changmin,’ Yunho snorts, slipping back into the corridor and heading for the bedroom.

He can just hear them following behind him, their footsteps light and deceptive. The puppy runs around and under his feet as he walks.

‘I’d heal,’ Changmin calls out to him.

Yunho chuckles. ‘That just means I can do it again and again. Isn’t that how you justify it?’

Yunho feels as though his legs can barely support him, a chill seeping into his skin in the cold warehouse and he pauses, a little dizzy and confused about where to make the next turn. Changmin presses up beside him.

‘You’re not feeling well,’ the vampire studies his face carefully, taking in the light sweat that’s begun to break out over his skin.

‘It’s fine,’ Yunho brushes him aside, deciding to make a right turn.

He’s had worse fevers than this. Yunho doesn’t need them all sticking to him like glue.

‘Do you see what I mean about humans and self-harm?’ Changmin mutters. ‘How do we heal you?’ his eyebrows furrow as he touches the incredible warmth of Yunho’s skin and Yunho sways.

He’s fine, the wall is right there for him to lean against after all, but he only makes it a few steps before Changmin is scooping him up. Something turns in his stomach and Yunho is grateful he’s not tossed over the vampire’s shoulder again but it’s humiliating being carried like a bride into the bedroom. 

Yoochun rushes to pull back the quilts as Changmin lays him gently on the sheets, tucking the blanket up to his chest. Junsu stares at him worriedly, taking a seat on the bed, Taepoong in his lap and Yunho for some reason wants to reassure the man he’s okay. 

‘How do we heal you?’ Changmin repeats, almost demanding as he looms over Yunho.

‘Get a bucket, or a basin,’ he feels his stomach turn again and saliva flood his mouth in the telltale sign he’s going to vomit.

Yunho wills it back, closing his eyes. Perhaps that milk was bad though it had tasted fine.

‘What’s this sickness called?’ Jaejoong looks panicked.

It’s Yoochun who takes a seat beside Yunho, pushing a large plastic bowl into his hands. ‘I remember this from a girl who worked for my father decades ago. She collapsed one day, sweating and barely conscious,’ the young vampire presses a cold hand to Yunho’s forehead and it feels wonderful. ‘It’s a fever, isn’t it?’

Yunho nods weakly, leaning closer to the bowl, just in case. 

‘How do we treat it?’ Is it safe?’ Changmin asks.

‘I don’t know,’ Yoochun shakes his head. 

‘Water, painkillers, take this big quilt off,’ Yunho groans, turning onto his side. 

His whole body is beginning to ache.

‘I told you, we can’t give you drugs,’ Changmin frowns.

‘Paracetamol, you idiot,’ Yunho seethes but it lacks heat because the exhaustion is becoming overwhelming. He almost moans as Yoochun peels back the quilt, the air in the room cool as he closes his eyes to rest. 

‘What’s paracetamol?’ he can hear Junsu ask but Yunho doesn’t have any energy to answer.

He just wants to sleep and let it pass naturally. Despite his physical strength, he’s always had a poor immune system, unable to afford most of the government vaccinations. If they hadn’t micro-chipped him for free, Yunho never would have been registered as existing. Sometimes he thinks he’d have preferred it that way, but then Yunho thinks he wants a name to his body when he dies. 

Yunho stops paying attention to the vampires around him and as his stomach pain fades, allows himself to slip back into sleep.

 

He’s restless as he flutters in and out of sleep, sweat sticking him to the sheets uncomfortably and Yunho is thankful when a damp cloth is dabbed at his neck. His eyes flutter open to see Jaejoong watching him with concern, wiping off his sweat before rinsing the cloth in a basin of water.

‘Are you feeling any better?’ the vampire asks, taking hold of Yunho under the arms and lifting him up into a sitting position, propped against the headboard.

Yunho shakes his head and gulps down as much of the water as he can when Jaejoong hands him a glass. The vampire holds out his palm and Yunho blearily spots two white pills. Wordlessly, Jaejoong lets them fall into Yunho’s palm, watching as he tips them back along with a mouthful of water. With that, Yunho knows his fever should only last a day but his mouth is too dry to communicate this and he takes another sip.

‘Can you eat a little? Changmin’s brought some kind of soup for you.’

Yunho nods, feeling a little dizzy as he does and knowing he lacks the strength to even lift the spoon. Jaejoong seems to have predicted this though and automatically moves to feed him spoonfuls with a steady hand. It tastes gloriously rich, even with muted tastebuds, hot and salty- it must be some kind of meat broth and Yunho could down a whole bowl if he wasn’t feeling so weak. 

He eats enough of it to satisfy Jaejoong who kisses his lips chastely before helping him lie down again. The vampire moves to grab the cloth again but Yunho reaches for his hand, bringing the cool palm to rest on his forehead and closing his eyes in delight for a moment. When he opens them, Jaejoong is giving him a strange look and Yunho decides he lacks the energy to try and decipher it, choosing to sleep again.

 

Yunho’s not sure how long he sleeps for, it never quite seems enough whenever he wakes and shifts in the sweaty mess he’s made of the sheets. When he does wake up he’s fed water and more soup, taken to the bathroom for a lukewarm shower by Changmin whilst Junsu and Yoochun change the sheets. Yunho has never had people to care for him before; never a lover who brought him medicine or tucked him in when he was unwell and Yunho decides he likes it. The vampires’ strength makes it seem easy enough for them to support him when his legs feel weak and they’re worried about his ill health, not disgusted, nor apprehensive about catching it. They give him more painkillers, much to his surprise and they’re gentle with his sore, aching limbs. When he feels queasy and rolls onto his side, Jaejoong rubs at his back soothingly, like a mother he’s long forgotten. 

 

Eventually Yunho wakes from the haze; tired and weak but recovering. He finds himself famished, ravenous for something to tear his teeth into and allows them to prop him up amongst the pillows that seem to have multiplied since he last slept.

‘How are you feeling?’ Yoochun asks, pushing a thermometer into his mouth and Yunho adjusts it to fit under his tongue.

‘Better,’ Yunho nods, smoothing the light quilt over his lap and trying to speak around the thermometer. ‘Thank you. Hungry though.’

Changmin takes a seat beside him, a steaming bowl of soup in hand and a grin on his face. ‘Looks like I get my wish to feed you after all.’

Yunho frowns but even though he’s probably capable of it by himself, he allows it. The thermometer is removed as it beeps and Yunho opens his mouth to the vegetables Changmin offers, slurping at the broth. He groans as the hot fluid hits his parched throat and chews the crunchy, fresh vegetables with relish. It must be the most expensive meal Yunho has ever eaten and his eyes widen when he notices the chunks of meat in the soup, licking his lips.

‘Is it good?’ Junsu asks curiously, sniffing the steaming bowl.

‘The best food I’ve ever had,’ Yunho enthuses, ignoring Changmin’s chuckle as the vampire feeds him another spoonful.

Yoochun speaks to Jaejoong who Yunho realises is buried in a book at the end of the enormous bed. ‘His temperature has gone down.’

Jaejoong nods, a pleased smile on his face and Yunho can see the relief in their features. 

‘What about this?’ Junsu holds out a roll of freshly baked bread to Yunho.

‘I don’t think I’ve ever had fresh bread before,’ Yunho’s eyes widen and he tears teeth into the outer crust. ‘Oh god,’ he moans, chewing the soft dough. 

It’s not really fair that the best food he’s experienced in his life is all because a family of vampires decided to abduct him but it’s so good that Yunho wants to cry. 

‘You make it look really delicious,’ Changmin comments as Yunho dips bread into the soup and shoves it into his mouth.

There’s probably broth and crumbs around his mouth but Yunho doesn’t care. Eating fresh food is almost orgasmic after years of starvation. He finishes with the bread and takes the bowl from Changmin’s hands, tilting it back to drink the hot, flavoursome broth.

‘According to this, you’ll make yourself sick if you eat too much if you’re not used to eating often,’ Jaejoong interrupts and Yunho finally pauses from devouring more meat.

Jaejoong is holding up a book titled, How to Care for Your Human. 

Yunho frowns, shoving the bowl back at Changmin to snatch the book. ‘Where did you get this?’ 

He flicks through the pages, eye roving over the illustrations, all of the humans looking quite unintelligent and unattractive. There are chapters on the best diets for delicious blood, one on grooming, a large chapter on health, divided into men and women’s, a diagram of sensitive erogenous zones to bite and even tips for socialising them amongst other humans. Yunho glares at the book in disgust.

‘I contacted an old family ally of mine,’ Jaejoong says coolly, taking back the old book. ‘Heechul has had his humans for almost sixty years now. He gave me this. Everything else Changmin picked up from the markets.’

‘It’s so demeaning,’ Yunho scowls, once again disliking the vampires. ‘And it’s outdated.’

‘Well it is a couple of centuries old but from what we read there are some things that don’t change,’ Jaejoong defends the book, closing it with care.

‘Some of those pictures- the humans had collars!’ Yunho fumes. ‘Do you really think we’re ugly, idiotic creatures?’

‘You’re certainly not equal to other species,’ Jaejoong says quietly. 

Changmin decides to interrupt. ‘You’re not ugly to us. Certainly, that used to be how you were all portrayed but it’s pretty clear you’re far from unattractive, otherwise we would only desire your blood and not your body.’

‘I’m so flattered,’ Yunho deadpans. ‘And what about the intelligence part? Do you think I’m stupid?’

They’re silent for a moment before Changmin speaks again. 

‘It’s almost impossible for us compare or assess intelligence between separate species,’ Changmin says diplomatically.

‘Right,’ Yunho huffs, suddenly finding their company unbearable. ‘Where’s Taepoong?’

Junsu leans over the edge of the bed and lifts the puppy up, onto the quilt. Taepoong flitters between them all before bounding towards Yunho, chewing at his fingers. Yunho smiles at the dog, digging fingers into soft fur and letting it ease his foul mood. Yoochun reaches across and pets the puppy too, Taepoong rolling over to allow them to rub her tiny tummy that is covered in pristine white fur.

‘Have you been feeding her?’ Yunho asks, relieved when Yoochun nods.

‘Changmin brought back this huge bag of puppy food and a book about them too. It says she’s not supposed to go outside until she’s inoculated.’

Yunho smiles sadly at the puppy. ‘You’re trapped here too, huh?’ he asks quietly, stroking its soft fur.

‘It seems you both require regular exercise to survive,’ Jaejoong states, eyes buried in the ancient book. ‘If you’re feeling up to it, tomorrow you can help Junsu and Yoochun learn to hunt.’

Junsu and Yoochun look excited but Yunho is filled with dread. It sounds like a potentially painful idea, Yunho remembering the hopelessness of trying to outrun Changmin. His ankle has only just recovered. Still, Yunho thinks, it might be his best chance to escape- a rare moment they’ll leave him alone.

‘I need to rest,’ he sighs and resigns himself to his fate, Changmin and Yoochun easing him down, Taepoong curling into his side.

To his surprise, it’s Junsu who lies down beside him, wiping at the corner of his mouth, brushing away crumbs. The young vampire runs a hand down Yunho’s side, stirring an odd pulse of arousal through his body, as though his blood is warming in his veins. Yunho looks into Junsu’s eyes and finds himself being drawn into the amber tint that shines alluring in the candlelight of the room. Junsu licks his lips and Yunho is mesmerized, watching white teeth extend, the pointed edges strangely provocative.

‘Junsu,’ Jaejoong says warningly and Yunho is snapped out of his daze when Junsu breaks contact, turning his head to look at the eldest vampire. ‘He needs to rest and his blood is no good to you right now, anyway.’

Junsu pouts and shuffles off the bed. ‘I’m hungry,’ the vampire complains.

‘There are packs in the refrigerator that Changmin brought in earlier. You and Yoochun should take those and go play in your room,’ Jaejoong’s voice is commanding.

‘We’re not children,’ Yoochun grumbles, rummaging through the fridge before retrieving a couple of bags and tossing one to Junsu. 

Yunho has to look away as he bites into the transparent bag, drinking in the dark crimson fluid.

‘What was that?’ he asks quietly, Changmin is smoothing down locks of his hair but there’s none of the lust he felt earlier.

‘Junsu is part Eros demon,’ Changmin explains. ‘His kind seduce despite their innocent looks and thrive on sex. It’s very hard to resist, especially if they touch you.’

Yunho remembers Junsu eliciting an overwhelming sensation of desire and pleasure when they had sex. He also recalls it was Jaejoong who appeared to have given him the go ahead to use his powers of persuasion.

‘That’s what Jaejoong meant when he said Junsu had so much potential? That’s why you turned him?’ Yunho asks, astounded.

Jaejoong nods, expression cold and Yunho is disgusted by the man’s intent to create a vampire that has the ability to seduce anyone with just a touch. How much of Junsu’s power affected him the other night and how much did Yunho just want for himself?

‘Why did you turn me?’ Yoochun chirps suddenly, smiling with a mouth smeared with blood.

Changmin tackles Yoochun down onto the bed, rolling near Yunho’s feet as he licks and kisses a giggling Yoochun’s mouth. ‘Because you’re so cute,’ the tall vampire teases, cleaning off the blood with messy licks and pressing Yoochun into the bed, peals of laughter increasing.

Taepoong sniffs at the abandoned bag of blood and Yunho pushes it out of reach, patting her head. All this noise and commotion is too much for him to handle.

‘Does it say anywhere in your book that humans like it when you shut the fuck up and leave them alone?’ Yunho scowls, rolling onto his side to cuddle Taepoong to his chest and closing his eyes determinedly. 

Although he can feel the vampires shift off the bed , Changmin, Junsu and Yoochun leaving the room to the silence of Jaejoong occasionally turning a page, Yunho finds it difficult to get back to sleep. The waves of tumultuous emotions continue to flood through him as he buries his face in the puppy’s warm fur, trying to keep all the memories of the last week contained. There’s too much to take in and the more Yunho tries to come to a concise conclusion, the more he finds himself wavering, full of self-doubt. Perhaps the vampires will destroy his sense of identity, treating him like a glorified pet designed for their own personal gain, or perhaps they’ll offer Yunho the internal peace he’s never managed to find. He’s never had a real home to come back to, nothing more than a shoebox apartment and shady friends for company but it’s possible if Yunho wasn’t tricked into coming here- had he met any one of the vampires on the street- he might have had a real connection with them and allowed himself to belong somewhere or to someone. 

As it is, Yunho’s still not sure where he stands and it weighs heavily on his conscious as he tries to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It takes a few days of hearty meals and more rest than Yunho’s ever had in his life but he fully recovers, feeling entirely healthy and energised. None of them drink from him whilst he still has traces in his system and Yunho thinks he should acquire more painkillers to spike his blood at will, but he wonders what sort of damage it might do to the vampires if they consume his blood unawares. A part of Yunho thinks he shouldn’t feel guilty at the thought of poisoning the vampires and yet he possesses no will to harm them, after all, they’ve never intended to hurt him more than necessary. In fact, the family have shown a lot of unusual restraint during his recovery period, though they dog him constantly and insist on resting beside him whenever he sleeps. Changmin even brought him clothes and the toothbrush that he asked for, though the t-shirts are a little tight for his liking and the underwear too brightly coloured, it’s almost embarrassing to wear. 

The four of them simply badger him for simple affection, which Yunho finds himself upsettingly eager to reciprocate. Having spent most of his life entirely alone, the gentle intimacy they offer is all too appealing and he knows the allure of their touch will eventually escalate if it continues and sex will follow. Jaejoong demands his kiss several times a day, whenever a cigarette would normally occupy his lips instead and Yunho tells himself he complies out of gratitude but he’s beginning to relish it and anticipate it every few hours. Even if Jaejoong prolongs his requests, the other three also form a habit, Changmin stealing kisses roughly from him at random moments, Yoochun whining and pleading with him until he gives in and Junsu using his seductive powers and taking just that little bit more than just a kiss with his sly hands. Jaejoong usually puts a stop to it before things can get out of control, leaving Yunho almost wishing they’d take him by force again to relieve some of the tension.

 

Yunho needs to get some fresh air, a chance to work out all these new emotions and impulses without the cloying influence of the vampires around him. It’s for that reason that Yunho agrees to play moving bait for Junsu and Yoochun despite knowing his chance of success is extremely low. Surprisingly, it’s Jaejoong who now protests this idea.

‘I’m just not sure if your body can handle being thrown back into something of that intensity after the past two weeks of inactivity,’ the vampire says calmly, nose buried in a cookbook. ‘You should build more strength first.’

Yunho raises his eyebrows in disbelief and catches the disappointed looks on Junsu and Yoochun’s faces. Changmin seems nonchalant, taking Taepoong from his hands and placing her on the floor before wrapping around Yunho’s back, sneaking a hand up his shirt. 

‘And what would you know about the human capacity for exercise?’ 

Jaejoong gives him a condescending look. 

‘Probably more than you now that I’ve read all these books,’ he points to the stack of biology and nutrition books Changmin had recently brought into the warehouse. ‘If you haven’t noticed, your body has already changed and is still struggling to adjust.’

Yunho frowns, he feels perfectly healthy, just restless. 

‘What do you mean? And I think you’ll find those books will tell you how important it is to have regular fresh air and sunlight,’ Yunho argues.

‘You’re swollen,’ Changmin murmurs against his ear, rubbing his bloated stomach gently. 

Jaejoong nods. ‘Digestion problems, most likely.’

‘It’s not a big deal,’ Yunho protests.

His stomach had simply expanded from a large lunch, it would digest just fine within the course of a day but the vampires were too finely tuned to the nuances of his body.

‘We worry,’ Jaejoong says softly.

Yunho sighs. ‘I know you do. Who would have thought demons would behave like mother hens,’ he rolls his eyes.

Changmin nips at his earlobe, goose bumps breaking over his skin as a shudder runs through him, anticipating a bite whilst Jaejoong glares at him.

‘If you’re going to drink from me now, I’ll never recover enough to exercise,’ he squirms away from the tall vampire’s touch, not wanting to become aroused. ‘If you want me bedridden and constantly weak, I’d rather you just killed me.’

‘That’s not our intention,’ Jaejoong chides, ‘you’re being dramatic.’

‘Says the demon who staged a trap so he could abduct me.’

‘If he wants to run, let him,’ Changmin interrupts. ‘With these two on him it’s more like a game of tag anyway. He shouldn’t have to exert himself.’

Jaejoong scowls but seems to consider Changmin’s words, turning a page of his book slowly. ‘Teach them properly, Changmin,’ he warns. ‘And Yunho- don’t break any bones, we can’t heal those.’

Yoochun and Junsu look at him and Changmin gleefully and Yunho feels his own anticipation build like coiled springs beneath his skin. Changmin beckons the young vampires over and Yunho instinctively flinches back into Changmin’s hard chest as they crawl towards him.

‘Scent is most important in hunting, you should be able to track prey for miles without even having them in sight,’ Changmin grips his wrist as though Yunho’s going to bolt at any moment and he has to admit he wants to as Junsu and Yoochun press against him.

‘Since Yunho is ours, following his scent should be even easier,’ Changmin says and Yunho scowls- he doesn’t belong to anyone. ‘You even know what his blood smells like. This room holds his scent most strongly as he’s been living here but try to concentrate and isolate Yunho from the traces.’

The vampires nuzzle against his skin and Yunho shivers, feeling exposed despite his clothing.

‘Not every vampire has your nose, Changmin,’ Jaejoong interrupts, flipping through another cook book- he’d asked Yunho what dishes he liked days ago and appeared to be studying the recipes. ‘Your fixation on food has always made you an exceptional hunter.’

Changmin grins, sharp teeth exposed and Yunho wonders how long the tall demon was tracking him throughout the city, following his scent alone. 

‘We have a connection with Yunho’s body too,’ Changmin palms Yunho’s hip under his shirt. ‘You can use that to your advantage if you can hone in on it.’

‘What?’ Yunho startles, trying to turn in Changmin’s hold to face the man.

‘I told you, if we’re injured your body will produce more blood to aid our recovery- that we’re connected in that way,’ Jaejoong looks at him directly from above his book. ‘But we’ve all drunk your fresh blood, bonded with your body, we can follow that connection to help locate you.’

‘So I don’t even stand a chance?’ Yunho growls angrily. ‘This is all just pointless?’

Changmin shifts behind him. ‘It’s not pointless; these skills take time and practice to perfect. Even if Yoochun and Junsu are somehow prodigal, I doubt they’d be able to find you on their weak inborn instincts alone.’

‘Why do I repeatedly feel like the sharpening tool for them to practice?’ Yunho mutters, jolting as teeth scratch lightly at his skin. 

‘Because you’re new to this too and the puppy won’t actively avoid their company,’ Changmin smiles. ‘The bond is special – sacred – don’t take it lightly.’

‘Right,’ he mumbles, beginning to feel uncomfortable in Changmin’s embrace. 

Junsu looks incredibly childlike with his excitement. ‘How do we trace the connection?’

‘Move away but concentrate hard on your memories of Yunho,’ Jaejoong instructs and the vampires shuffle off the bed. ‘Remember his scent, the smell of his sweat, the feel of Yunho’s skin, the tightness of his body. Concentrate on how Yunho’s blood tasted when you last fed.’

Yunho blushes at Jaejoong’s words, recalling the experiences himself and then he jolts suddenly as it feels as though heat is rolling through his veins, arousal causing him to twitch. It feels like his body has been dipped in liquid heat, encasing every inch of his skin, from his scalp to his toes, the memory of pleasure washing over him and his heart beats like a drum inside his chest. Yunho knows in that moment that’s he’s like a shining beacon to the vampires, his own desire for them increased by the echo of lust and desire that pulses along their connection. It’s stifling and he struggles away from Changmin, onto his knees, attempting to crawl across the wide expanse of the bed to escape.

‘Break it,’ he hears Jaejoong order sharply, Changmin coming up behind him and pressing a palm to his forehead.

The feeling terrifies Yunho and yet when the connection breaks he’s filled with sudden, overwhelming despair from the loss, collapsing onto the bed. He wills back tears, holding out an arm to push Changmin away. Yunho doesn’t want to be touched in that moment, his mind exhausted from their manipulation.

‘Perhaps we should do this another day,’ Changmin says gently, resting back on his haunches.

Yunho picks himself up, his arms surprisingly strong beneath his body. ‘No, it’s fine, just don’t do it again.’

‘What did it feel like?’ Yoochun asks, wide, dark eyes studying Yunho. 

He looks like an angel dressed in white, soft waves around his face and Yunho thinks it’s unfair how deceptive his appearance is.

‘I don’t like it,’ Yunho says gruffly, easing off the bed and searching for his shoes in the cupboard he shares with Jaejoong.

‘It shouldn’t hurt,’ Jaejoong interrupts and Yunho can hear the concern in his voice.

Yunho pulls on his shoes and takes a large drink of water, wishing he could take more painkillers for the light headache he feels coming on. ‘It doesn’t, I just don’t like it.’

‘Alright, Junsu and Yoochun can just hunt on scent and sound,’ Changmin stands, clapping a hand on each of the vampire’s shoulders. ‘You can have a head start.’

‘I don’t know the layout beyond this room and the bathroom.’

Changmin shrugs. ‘It’ll be best if you try and hide at times too, use that cleverness you insist humans have.’

Yunho scowls but Changmin merely grins, Junsu and Yoochun looking eager to begin. He paces to the doorway, taking one last look at the family before he slips into the dark corridor. 

 

It’s only slightly easier to navigate the rooms with the trickle of daylight making it through the dusty windows and Yunho does his best to jog whilst keeping a mental map of the paths he’s taken so far. He doubles back twice, once unintentionally and follows the path closest to the windows, using the sunlight to his advantage and searching for a door outside all the while. Yunho’s careful not to break too much of a sweat, not wanting to intensify his scent for them to follow. The rooms seem to curve inwards, constantly pushing him away from the outer rooms and Yunho climbs as soon as he catches sight of a balcony railing, jumping to catch the rusting bars and letting out a sigh of relief as they hold his weight. He swings his legs up, throwing his weight over and sliding just beneath the barrier. 

Even on the second floor, the windows are too high up for him to try and open so Yunho breaks out into a run, mindful of how his shoes echo on the concrete. Junsu’s laughter sounds in the distance and Yunho picks up speed, slipping into another room and testing all the doors. Some are locked, some Yunho suspects are stiff with age and because he doesn’t want to risk the noise, he doesn’t attempt to force them open, selecting an easy door and closing it gently behind him. Yunho has to wonder what kind of factory it used to be to be this large, the rustling of his clothes resounding in the enormous rooms. There’s rubble everywhere and thick layers of dust that try to fill his lungs and suffocate him as he skids through the mess, taking a staircase down as he senses someone following behind him. He runs fast, jumping abandoned pieces of decrepit furniture and disintegrating boxes of cardboard. One of Taepoong’s chew toys lies abandoned in one of the cleaner rooms and Yunho narrowly avoids stepping on the squeaking toy.

There’s a small alcove that must have held machinery or wiring in one of the corridors and Yunho tucks himself into the space, trying to catch his breath for a moment. It’s hard to hear anything over his loud panting and the frantic beat of his heart but as soon as Yunho thinks he might hear footsteps, he bolts, not wanting to be cornered. 

Yunho runs so fast his lungs burn, thighs and stomach muscles straining and he swallows back the breakfast that threatens to fight its way up. He keeps his eyes trained to the side, looking for that one door that promises freedom and it becomes his greatest mistake as Yunho feels the ground give way beneath him and realises he’s falling into the same pit he tried to avoid the first time he was chased. He lands hard, jarring his feet before his legs crumple beneath him, hands and knees torn as the concrete meets him with a loud thud. It’s dauntingly deep when Yunho looks up at the walled edge, standing shakily and dusting off his split palms on his pants. He makes a jump for the edge but he’s almost half a metre off, unable to exert himself that extra length. 

Yunho paces quietly, contemplating calling for help or waiting for them to find him trapped. Neither is very appealing and instead he tries taking a run up at the wall, colliding painfully with it when he ultimately fails. He bites his lip in frustration, wiping sweat from his brow before deciding to sit and wait- there’s very little else for him to do. He closes his eyes, steadying his breathing and muses whether the connection works both ways- can he find the vampires? Yunho concentrates hard on Jaejoong, bringing the image of the vampire reading into his mind and focusing on every detail he can remember. The colour of Jaejoong’s skin in the candlelight, the fall of his hair, the curve of his mouth, his lips petal pink as though painted. He thinks of the feel of the vampire’s skin, the lull of his voice, the thrill and strange security he felt in the man’s embrace.

‘That’s not what I meant by hiding,’ Changmin’s voice interrupts his thoughts and Yunho jumps violently, searching for the vampire above him.

He spots Changmin’s amused face to his right, quickly getting to his feet and walking over, craning his neck upwards.

‘I’m not trying to hide,’ he retorts grumpily.

‘I figured,’ the vampire grins and offers a hand over the side. ‘Break any bones?’

Yunho shakes his head, reaching up to grasp the vampire’s arm, allowing himself to be easily hauled up over the edge, a hand twisted in the back of his t-shirt.

‘That’s good then,’ Changmin smiles, inspecting his palms and licking them gently, grimacing as he does so and Yunho realises he’s tainted with the taste of dust.

‘You don’t have to,’ he tries to pull his hands away but Changmin is unrelenting.

‘They’ll find you faster if they smell too much blood and I’m enjoying watching them hunt. They’re not far off so you’ll have to be fast.’

Changmin rolls up his loose sweat pants, healing the grazes on his knees and pressing a kiss to the raw, pink skin. Yunho tries not to feel too flustered, resisting the urge to run fingers through the vampire’s hair.

‘Thanks,’ he gets to his feet and looks around, taking in the balcony that he jumped from last time and calculating the distance. ‘Will you give me a boost?’ Yunho points to the railing. 

Changmin raises an eyebrow and hesitates as though listening for something in the distance. Yunho’s not sure what he hears but eventually Changmin nods and bends to grasp him around the waist, hoisting him up until Yunho catches hold of the lowest bar in the railing and pulls himself over the ledge. 

‘Thanks, Changmin,’ Yunho says once he’s squeezed beneath the rail, staring down at the nonchalant vampire.

Changmin simply nods and Yunho starts jogging, moving carefully along the balcony, trying to find his way back into the main rooms of the second floor. He takes a route he vaguely remembers from before, blinding running through the dark of one room and into the dim light of another, once again following the windows of the building. The floor seems to slope unevenly in places and there are grates in the floor that look like drains, the concrete giving way to tiles that are slippery amongst all the dust and debris. 

He’s bolting through a doorway when he crashes into something and lets out a small choked noise, heart pounding in fear.

‘It’s just me,’ Yoochun’s voice says softly, catching him gently, hands rubbing his upper arms as Yunho is frozen in shock.

At the sound of the familiar voice, all the tension drains from Yunho’s body, though his pulse is still frantic. He can barely make out Yoochun’s features in the dim light but he knows now that it’s definitely the slender vampire, dark eyes rimmed with kohl and there’s concern there. Yunho isn’t sure what possesses him but he cups Yoochun’s face in his palms and forces their lips together, kissing the vampire passionately. It’s as though he’s trying to consume the other man, his lips bruising Yoochun’s plump mouth, nipping and licking desperately until the vampire acquiesces, allowing him to slip his tongue in and explore. He kisses Yoochun as though he’s desperate for oxygen and drawing it from the man’s mouth, his chest heaving from the intensity. Yoochun’s teeth scrape against his tongue, piercing the flesh and for some reason, Yunho doesn’t mind the hint of blood welling in his mouth, Yoochun sucking it from him.

He ends the kiss only when he realises he needs to breathe properly and panics, looking around the dark room. There’s machinery behind Yoochun and Yunho knows he needs to double back, pressing a chaste kiss to the vampire’s mouth before he bolts again, using the last of his remaining strength to outrun the demon that might be following behind him. From the corner of his eye, Yunho spots Junsu on the floor below him and his heart skips frantically, nerves shot as he jumps a gap in a broken bridge way, taking a set of stairs two at a time.

As he enters yet another floor, Yunho has to wonder just how many floors the warehouse has and how familiar all the vampires are with the layout. This floor seems more desolate than the others, the dust forming large clouds as Yunho runs through rooms, avoiding the odd old newspaper or abandoned chair. The whole level gives Yunho the creeps, the hair on the back of his neck prickling and it’s not just because he has two vampires chasing him. Yunho runs quickly, searching for a way out or back down without repeating himself and finds another staircase that leads up to a peeling, old door. He darts up the stairs and leans heavily on the door when it sticks, holding his breath as it gives way and opens up to a blue sky, slightly clouded by smog. 

Yunho exhales shakily, feeling tears prick behind his eyes at the sight of sunlight and open air around him. He shuts the door behind him carefully, wedging a small piece of wood between the frame to prevent it from locking again before he walks out onto the open expanse of the roof. There’s nothing more than a waist high barrier of thick concrete and Yunho leans against it, gazing over the edge. The city’s edge is visible, more warehouses in the distance and Yunho can see the glimmer of the dock and harbour to his left. It’s glorious to breathe the fresh air, the warmth of the sun on his back and Yunho smiles, closing his eyes for a long moment. It must be afternoon judging from the falling sun on the horizon and Yunho feels oddly at peace. He’s high enough that if Yunho wanted to, he could jump to his death but he’s not interested in that, merely easing himself up to sit along the wide wall, dangling his legs over the side. 

 

The sun begins to turn the sky orange, flared with pink it slowly fades beyond the skyscrapers in the main city as Yunho spends long minutes just thinking. He contemplates the door he ran past on the first floor before he fell into the pit, the one that Yunho sensed would offer him the way out and yet Yunho chose to keep running, suddenly frightened to take it and re-enter the harsh outside world. Perhaps Changmin had known how close he was to escape when he pulled him from the pit, perhaps the vampire already knew Yunho had decided not to take it or quite possibly the man was guarding it to prevent Yunho from leaving. Yunho’s not sure, but then the vampire had been kind healing his wounds and Yoochun’s mouth had felt like a wonderful relief. He thinks of them all again, trying to feel for the connection tying them all together and he closes his eyes to concentrate. 

‘You found the roof,’ a voice remarks and Yunho turns to see Changmin mere metres away. ‘You’ve lasted longer than I thought you would, making it all the way up here and they’ve almost lost your scent.’

‘Not you though,’ Yunho remarks.

‘My nose is too good, I could pick you out of a busy marketplace even before we bonded.’

Yunho nods and turns back to watch the sunset.

Changmin stands beside him, following his gaze to the setting sun. ‘Do you know what I hate about humans?’

‘I’m sure I could quote a few of your previous choice statements,’ Yunho mutters.

‘They’re so fragile,’ the vampire’s disgust is clear in his tone. ‘My life is so long and yet yours is so short, so effortless to end. You wouldn’t even survive the fall from this roof. Human bodies are so weak.’ 

The vampire scuffs his shoes against the barrier, gazing into the distance as he speaks. ‘Humans are so quick to break bones and get sick, there are millions of ways for you to die and it’s just so easy for your lives to end,’ Changmin stares hard at the traffic on the highway, the road disappearing on the horizon. ‘No matter how careful we are with you, no matter how hard we try to protect you, the reality is you could go out there and get hit by a car or get shot by some petty thief on the streets,’ the vampire gestures at the city beyond where Yunho used to use rooftops like this one as his personal playground.

‘You’re not indestructible either,’ Yunho says gently, placing his hand over Changmin’s. 

‘But yours could end at any moment.’

Yunho chuckles. ‘That’s something you get used to as a human.’

‘I don’t like the thought of losing.’

Changmin doesn’t quite say it, but Yunho understands what he means. Yunho could disappear at any moment, not because he can run away, but because even though the vampires will extend his life and slow his aging, Yunho’s body is still frighteningly mortal to them.

‘I know,’ Yunho smiles softly at Changmin, affection swelling inside his chest. 

‘You’re not going to make me hunt you across the city, are you?’ the vampire asks, brushing dust from Yunho’s cheek.

It’s not a threat, just a question, or perhaps a promise to never quite let Yunho go.

‘Today, I’m less inclined to,’ he offers the vampire a hint of a smile before turning and sliding off the barrier, back onto the rooftop. ‘But there are going to be some rules if I’m staying.’

Changmin steps into his personal space, hands on Yunho’s hips. ‘Yeah?’ he asks curiously.

‘Yeah,’ Yunho closes the distance, offering the vampire a gentle, lingering kiss. ‘And I’m pretty tired,’ he comments, breaking away to make his way to the door, taking the steps down, ‘do you think you could piggy back me?’

Changmin chuckles and skips the steps down, bending his knees with his back towards Yunho in invitation. Yunho grins before he climbs on, knowing the vampire can easily support his weight and feeling the relief in his tired muscles.

‘And I want a massage later,’ he demands cheekily.

‘After a bath,’ the vampire says bluntly, easily navigating the darkening rooms and taking the steps carefully down to the second floor. ‘Your scent is so strong they’re idiots if they can’t find you now.’

Yunho laughs but agrees, resting his chin to the side of Changmin’s ear.

‘Technically, I win, right?’

‘Sure,’ Changmin murmurs, rounding a corner only to find Junsu and Yoochun both waiting.

‘Is Yunho alright?’ Junsu asks, concerned as he takes in Yunho being carried on Changmin’s back.

Yunho nods, reaching out to ruffle Junsu’s hair. ‘Just tired and treating Changmin like my slave.’

Changmin grumbles but doesn’t put him down and Yoochun strokes a palm down his back soothingly as they walk, Junsu running ahead to start a bath.

‘You’re not disappointed you didn’t catch me?’

‘I did catch you,’ Yoochun smirks. ‘It’s Junsu who failed. I got my kiss.’

Yunho wills his blood to remain everywhere but his cheeks. ‘I thought you were going to drink when you caught me,’ he says quietly.

‘When did anyone say that?’ Changmin scoffs, leading them into the narrow passage Yunho recognises as the path to their rooms.

‘I just presumed...’ Yunho begins but has to blink back the light as they enter Jaejoong’s bedroom, the vampire standing as he gingerly climbs off of Changmin’s back.

Jaejoong inspects him brusquely, checking his elbows and pushing down Yunho’s pants to look at the bruises gracing Yunho’s skin, searching for wear and tear. It’s embarrassing, although well meaning and Yunho quickly pulls his pants back up.

‘You’re uninjured,’ Jaejoong remarks as though surprised, inspecting Yunho’s filthy hands.

‘Just lazy,’ Changmin chuckles.

‘Good,’ Jaejoong nods to himself, ‘very good,’ he sits back in his chair and retrieves his book, avoiding watching Yunho.

‘It went well,’ Changmin takes a seat beside Jaejoong, lifting an excited Taepoong into his lap reluctantly. ‘Yunho found the roof.’

‘The roof?’ Jaejoong meets Yunho’s eyes and Yunho glimpses the fear there.

Yunho nods, Yoochun grinning proudly. ‘I caught him though.’

Jaejoong gives Yoochun an approving smile, some of the tension easing from his shoulders. 

‘More like I ran into you,’ Yunho scoffs and catches the two older vampires biting back laughter. ‘I want some food after my bath, is there anything to eat?’

Jaejoong stands, tucking the recipe book beneath his arm and looking determined. It makes Yunho a little nervous but it’s almost cute on the usually stern man.

‘I’m going to see what I can put together,’ the vampire says firmly and Yunho nods.

‘Thanks. I have some questions to ask you later.’

Jaejoong raises an eyebrow but nods and they hear Junsu call out that the bath is ready, Yoochun grinning excitedly.

‘You’re going to miss out on a nice bath though, Jae,’ Changmin taunts, hoisting Yunho up over his shoulder and heading to the bathroom. 

‘Hey!’ Yunho protests but doesn’t fight it, enjoying being carried from the room, Yoochun trailing after him, stripping along the way.

 

Once in the bathroom, Yunho peels off his dusty and sweat soaked clothes quickly, eager to climb into the steaming water. He barely pays attention to Changmin and Yoochun’s naked bodies, stepping into the deep bath and taking Junsu’s hands for balance as he lowers himself on the step. As he takes a seat under the water, Yunho closes his eyes, feeling sore muscles unwind in the warmth of the bath. He stretches his legs out and brings palms full of warm water to his face, washing away the layer of dust and sweat. It’s gloriously wonderful to finally relax and Yunho doesn’t even mind Junsu and Yoochun’s playful antics as they splash around him. Changmin pulls him against his chest and Yunho tilts his head back to rest on the man’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

‘You shouldn’t sleep here,’ the vampire scolds lightly, wetting Yunho’s hair.

Yunho hums, leaning into the man’s touch. 

‘I could use that massage,’ he says sleepily, resisting the urge to purr when hands begin to knead his sore feet, opening his eyes to find Junsu and Yoochun smiling up at him. ‘You’re spoiling me,’ Yunho moans in pleasure as the two dig fingers into his tight calves, easing the tension there.

Changmin kisses his shoulder before beginning to scrub his hair, nails scratching over his scalp. ‘We’re looking after you,’ the demon whispers. ‘You like it don’t you?’

‘I like it a lot,’ Yunho groans, cock twitching when hands begin to massage up his thighs. ‘I could get used to it.’

Changmin gives him an odd smile before tipping his head back, gently pouring water to rinse his hair clean. It feels good being pampered and Yunho feels intoxicated by their touch and the hint of exhaustion that weighs down his limbs.   
Yunho finally feels completely at ease with the vampires, laughing at Junsu’s strange jokes and letting them clean his body, licking at any little scratches they might have missed earlier. He’s complacent as he’s wrapped up in a large, soft towel and he doesn’t even blush when Changmin picks him up and carries him like a bride again. They dry him off after he’s laid out on the bed, hands and tongues exploring every inch of skin, licking at stray drops of water and Yunho spreads himself out, allowing them to touch. A hand rubs at his inner thigh and Yunho’s cock begins to stir, but they’re sadly interrupted when Jaejoong enters the room, carrying a tray.

Yunho sits up, feeling a little like he’d been caught misbehaving and covers his lap with the towel. 

‘Try this,’ Jaejoong passes him the tray before heading to the closet to rummage up some clothes for him.

It looks like a bowl of old fashioned kimchi jjigae and there are a couple of side dishes and slightly clumpy rice. Yunho keeps his amused smile to himself, quickly sampling all the food. It’s a little too spicy for his tastes but it’s good all the same and Yunho is a little surprised Jaejoong managed to prepare it.

‘How is it?’ Junsu peers into the bowl, eyeing a piece of tofu.

‘Good,’ Yunho mumbles around the food in his mouth, offering a piece to the vampire between his chopsticks.

Junsu takes it but makes a face as he chews, unused to the pickled flavour. Yunho laughs as he eats more, catching Jaejoong’s pleased smile from the corner of his eye. 

‘You said you had questions for me,’ the vampire takes a seat on the bed in front of him, a pile of neatly folded clothes on his lap.

Yunho nods, trying to chew and swallow faster. ‘The connection thing- how come I can’t find you? It doesn’t work both ways?’

All the vampires look at him in slight surprise and Yunho shrugs, shovelling more of the rice into his mouth. 

‘You tried to find your connection to us?’ Jaejoong asks quietly.

Yunho nods, handing his tray to Changmin and taking a long drink of water to help ease the burn in his throat. ‘Twice, it didn’t work.’

‘Humans can’t trace the connection, we’ve never known why. It’s not as important, I guess,’ the vampire answers. ‘You’d feel it break if we died though.’

‘Will you feel it if I die?’ Yunho is suddenly curious, recalling his conversation with Changmin earlier on the roof.

‘Of course,’ Jaejoong passes him clothes and Yunho pulls them on quickly. ‘Is there anything else?’

‘I don’t like the warehouse,’ Yunho says bluntly. ‘I don’t want to live here, it feels like a prison.’

‘Perhaps you really will be forced to tear out my heart to escape me then,’ the vampire says coldly. ‘I won’t let you go.’

‘Your mansion,’ Yunho begins, ‘is it far from Seoul?’ 

Jaejoong narrows his eyes but gives a small nod.

‘Does it have a garden? And windows that open?’ Yunho asks, picking up Taepoong from the side of the bed and cuddling her to his chest.

‘It has several gardens and a forest,’ Jaejoong answers.

Yunho smiles, the puppy licking his cheek and bounding over to Yoochun who lets it sit on his chest. He pats them both on the head.

‘There’s a lake too,’ Changmin cuts in. ‘It’s quite beautiful.’

Jaejoong seems to finally catch on, eyes lighting up, the embers in his irises sparking brilliant shades of amber. 

‘I’d like to see it, Taepoong and I could both use some fresh air and somewhere better to run,’ Yunho keeps his tone nonchalant but gives Jaejoong a meaningful look. 

‘That-‘

‘That can be arranged,’ Changmin quickly interrupts, ‘I can arrange it tomorrow.’

Yunho nods and lies back on the pillows, pulling Junsu down with him. ‘Okay.’

Yunho’s not sure if he’s making the right decision, but after being so close to freedom earlier, Yunho’s not sure if that’s really what he’s looking for. He likes the heavy weight of Junsu tangled with him, keeping him anchored and although he doesn’t enjoy the feeling of being trapped, it’s different if he allows himself to be kept. Trusting the family to care for him is an incredible risk but Yunho could tell from Jaejoong’s relieved expression when he returned uninjured from the hunt that it’s a risk for them to trust him too. In the meantime, Yunho plans to wrestle a little control back from them.

Junsu nuzzles against him, Yoochun shifting to curl around his other side, Taepoong sleepily ferreting her way into a gap to keep warm. It feels safe and Yunho feels full and satisfied, ready to sleep. 

‘I think I want you to bite me now,’ Yunho says calmly.

‘Junsu,’ Jaejoong says warningly.

Junsu sits up, disgruntled. ‘I’m not doing anything!’ 

‘Oh,’ Jaejoong searches Yunho’s eyes for confirmation.

‘Can I make the bite?’ Yoochun asks eagerly.

‘No.’

Changmin smirks whilst Junsu breaks out into loud peals of laughter, his body shaking. Yunho bites back a smile of his own, ignoring Yoochun’s pout. Jaejoong and Changmin exchange a look before the taller vampire settles between Yunho’s legs, pressing against his pelvis.

‘Is there somewhere in particular…?’ Changmin offers, his eyes dark and seductive as he studies Yunho.

Yunho wills his body not to flush, flustered by the way Changmin watches him, lust strumming like a current through his body.

‘Nope,’ he shakes his head.

Changmin slides hands around his waist, pushing his t-shirt up around his underarms, palming his chest, brushing against his nipples and he feels them peak in anticipation. Warm breath hits his chest as Changmin hovers his lips just above his skin teasingly. Yunho holds his breath but waits excitedly for the vampire’s lips to connect, expecting the scrape of teeth any moment. A soft noise escapes his lips as Changmin finally presses lightly chapped lips to his solar plexus, softly moving his way along the cleft between his pectorals, pausing just slightly to the left above Yunho’s pounding heart. Changmin grins, giving Yunho a dark look full of intention as he extends his tongue, tracing a wet pattern with the very tip. Yunho begins to pant, although he’s certain he’s not exerting himself, pliant beneath Changmin, his hand tightly entwined with Junsu’s as the tall demon licks to the side, catching a perked nipple and closing lips around the nub for the briefest of moments before pulling back. Yunho shudders for breath, arching into Changmin and he forgets how to think when the vampire presses his nose into the crook of his neck, mouthing at the skin there. 

Changmin widens his mouth as he sucks at a patch of skin, sharp fangs grazing the flesh whilst his tongue runs repeatedly over his pulse point. Yunho is taut with anticipation and arousal, weaving his free hand in Changmin’s hair, his grip firm and then he can’t help but make a gurgling sound as teeth finally dig into him, splitting his skin with a sharp noise, like a knife through fresh fruit. It hurts; long canines digging deep into the sensitive tissue, the seal of Changmin’s lips adding to the throbbing of his veins as his blood is drawn into the vampire’s mouth. The whites of his eyes are visible as they roll back, Yunho pressing up against Changmin’s body instinctively and squeezing Junsu’s hand tight. As Yunho suspected, there’s a lot of pleasure laced behind the initial pain, his body hot and relishing the primal connection as Changmin withdraws teeth to suck at the wound, blood washing over the vampire’s tongue. 

‘Changmin,’ Yunho gasps, struggling as his body begins to heat up and he feels his cock swelling as the vampire drinks his blood. 

Changmin pulls back after several mouthfuls, the blood still welling hotly around the wound until Junsu latches on, sucking gently. The tall vampire kisses him, the taste of his own blood still prominent as Changmin’s tongue slips past his teeth, curling around his own. He’s breathless when Changmin pulls back, retreating and he curls onto his side with Yoochun and Junsu’s guidance, kissing Yoochun instead as Junsu continues to drink from his neck, pulling away from the wound every so often to trail wet kisses up his nape, pressing warmly against his back. Yoochun breaks the kiss to lock lips with Junsu over his shoulder, the two of them sucking at the bite and mouthing along his throat. Yunho moans, excited by their touch yet hesitant for the experience to turn sexual rather than sensual. Yoochun presses against his front, providing the lightest of pressure against his erection and Yunho rocks his hips forward, searching for more.

It feels as though the two of them drink forever but Yunho trusts them not to take too much, he doesn’t feel dizzy though he suspects he’ll need a long rest when they’re through. Junsu’s hands run down his chest, grounding him amongst the overwhelming sensations before he pulls off, Yoochun giving one last draw of blood before he eases off too, the two of them lifting Yunho up gently. Belatedly, Yunho understands their intention and has the sense to comply, struggling to his knees and climbing into Jaejoong’s lap, the vampire settled back against the headboard. He sways just a little and Changmin moves to support him, the three vampires surrounding him, stroking his sides and back as he gets lost in the dark flames that dance in Jaejoong’s eyes.

‘How are you feeling, Yunho?’ Jaejoong’s voice is soft – melodic- and Yunho is compelled by the need to hear praise in that beautiful tone.

‘I’m okay,’ Yunho can feel the blood run from his wound down into his t-shirt, soaking the material. ‘I think my shirt is ruined though.’

Jaejoong smiles and Yunho hears Changmin chuckle behind him, hands grasping the collar and tearing, the ripping noise of the material loud in Yunho’s ears. It slips off his arms easily and Yunho wraps arms around Jaejoong’s shoulders, his overheated skin pressed against Jaejoong’s cool chest as he offers the vampire his neck. 

‘I’ll make sure we get you a new one,’ he promises, licking a trickle of blood that has spilt down Yunho’s chest, fangs lengthening.

Yunho finds himself entranced by the sharp white points of Jaejoong’s teeth, peeking just between plump, petal pink lips. His breath hitches as the pureblood leans in, scraping his fangs up, over Yunho’s collarbone before he latches on to the wound Changmin made, sucking fiercely. Yunho feels hot mouthfuls of blood rush through his veins and up into the bite, flowing into Jaejoong’s mouth with every pull from the seal of his soft lips. Yunho fists hands in Jaejoong’s shirt, arching as arousal pulses through him, Jaejoong’s lips pressing down into the sensitive wound and causing him to cry out. A tongue traces the blood that drips down his back, savouring every drop, many hands supporting his body, stroking his skin pleasurably to distract him from the pain. 

‘Jae,’ Yunho whimpers, rocking weakly in the vampire’s lap.

Jaejoong breaks from the wound, more blood pulsing down to cover his shoulder.

‘Almost,’ the vampire whispers, fingers threading in Yunho’s hair, massaging his scalp as he latches on to his neck for one last mouthful, tongue already beginning to lave at the wound as he swallows.

Yunho moans as he feels the skin begin to mend, Jaejoong’s mouth still working methodically to extract just a little more from his body. He sways again, eyelids heavy although he’s still vaguely aware of the need to come. Changmin grabs him under the arms, lifting him away as Yunho slips out of consciousness for a moment, the tall vampire laying him back amongst the pillows as the others fuss around him. The bite has fully knitted though it itches slightly, Yunho rubbing at it as sheets are pulled up around him, the vampires each giving him a lingering kiss on the lips before he succumbs to the impulse to sleep, fingers gently carding through his hair, lulling him into an easy slumber, safe and secure.


	7. Chapter 7

The vampires pack everything up within two days, Jaejoong asking him more than once if he’s sure. He doesn’t know exactly what they do with a lot of the furniture but it steadily disappears as he rests in bed, even the many carpets are rolled back. They rug him up one morning after a big meal though the weather isn’t too testing that day, winter still another couple of weeks away but Yunho doesn’t protest as he’s shuffled into the back of a large and expensive looking car.

‘Is this a rental?’ Yunho clambers into the spacious back, plush leather benches covering each of the walls.

He takes a seat beside Changmin, drawing his quilt around him, the breeze from the open door chilling his skin. Jaejoong takes a seat across from him, next to Junsu and Yunho looks around for Yoochun. 

‘It’s mine,’ Jaejoong informs him coolly. 

Jaejoong notices him spotting Yoochun in the driver’s seat as Junsu yanks the door closed, handing Yunho a pillow from the bed. Yunho thanks him and places it to the side, out of Taepoong’s reach, the puppy rolling along the bench.

‘How long is the drive going to be?’ he asks hesitantly, noticing the store of food and water on the floor.

‘A day or two,’ Jaejoong replies. ‘Don’t worry, Yoochun’s always had a thing for cars, he drives well.’

Yunho’s surprised to find this out, Yoochun flashing him a smile in the rear-view mirror before starting the engine. It sounds smooth, nothing like the shitty cable cars he’s used to catching and it glides easily out onto the road. Not long into their drive and Yunho realises they’re heading out towards the upper highway bridges, the kind only the rich can afford to travel on with all the expensive tolls and Yunho almost climbs over Changmin to stare out the window. The very few cars travelling along the road are incredibly beautiful, the likes of which Yunho’s never seen up close and it’s almost surreal.

‘Holy shit,’ Yunho takes in an aerial view of the upper-class suburbs below, beautiful green parklands framed by mansions.

The vampires chuckle and Yunho stares enviously at the magnificent houses before he pulls away from the window and distracts himself with the sleeping puppy beside him.

‘You’ve never been to this part of the city?’ Junsu asks curiously.

‘Once,’ Yunho reminisces. ‘There was a painting I think that was lifted from a gallery. I delivered it to the head of the mafia, or rather, his wife. But it’s hard to get through without setting off a scanner and then you get police attention because everyone assumes you’re out to rob houses. I had to take the sewerage tunnels to get in.’

Changmin and Jaejoong wrinkle their noses in disgust but Junsu grins. 

‘Sounds fun. What’s it like down there?’ the young vampire enthuses.

‘Dark,’ Yunho answers and Changmin snorts. ‘There are weird creatures living in the tunnels. It’s like there are bunkers down there and deeper tunnels that I’ve never known to exist.’

‘Hybrids most likely,’ Jaejoong picks some of the puppy’s fur from his black fitted shirt.

‘I thought they were just the stuff of children’s stories?’ 

‘All stories have some truth to them,’ the vampire reasons. ‘I think you’ll find a lot of your human stories are cautionary tales intended to keep you well behaved for your demon masters.’

Yunho scowls, hating the idea of his treasured childhood fables being centred around egotistical demons and their ownership of humans. It’s frustrating that the vampires still seem to share this view, making Yunho feel worthless.

‘More like warning us to be wary of pigheaded demons.’

‘Don’t get upset, it’s not as though I wrote them.’

Yunho sulks, wrapping the quilt around him and Taepoong, cuddling her close. Junsu shuffles to sit on his free side, lifting the pillow into his lap and gesturing for Yunho to lie down and rest his head. Begrudgingly, Yunho does, the puppy resting in the curve by his stomach. Changmin tugs at the quilt, lifting his legs to rest across his lap too, holding him gently secure in case the car jolts suddenly. Yunho curls up, laying his head on the soft, cool pillow, Junsu’s hand petting his hair comfortingly.

‘I think it would be interesting to meet a hybrid,’ Junsu’s soft, husky voice soothes Yunho. 

‘They’re dangerous,’ Jaejoong says warningly.

Changmin chuckles, rubbing Yunho’s calves, ‘don’t mind Jaejoong, purebloods tend to have a lot of prejudice.’

‘Like you’re any different,’ Yunho mutters, temper flaring as he remembers the horrible things the vampires have said about his species. ‘Humans are inferior to you.’

Yunho sits up grumpily, picking up Taepoong and the pillow and shuffling his way to the bench furthest away in the car. Building a nest in the corner from the quilt and pillow, Taepoong looks up at him happily, her tail wagging excitedly as he lies down beside her, scratching behind her ears. They curl up together tightly, Yunho refusing to meet the vampire’s eyes.

Changmin sighs heavily. ‘We’ve been through this before, Yunho.’

‘Yeah and just when I begin to think you demons are okay, you have to go and prove me wrong,’ Yunho says quietly, burying himself in the blankets and willing back tears. ‘You have no respect for me.’

He wonders if he hasn’t made the wrong decision to leave with them. Yunho’s well aware he must appear petulant but the nerves twist into acid in his gut, making him feel ill and panicked like a cornered animal. He’s never felt quite as isolated and alone, his body aching for their comforting touch. In a new city, Yunho is at a disadvantage to ever regain his freedom if he changes his mind. 

‘Is Yunho alright?’ he hears Yoochun call from the front, undoubtedly catching sight of Yunho in his mirror.

Jaejoong mumbles back a reply but Yunho doesn’t pay attention, sulking to himself, Taepoong’s wet nose pressing against his cheek. Soft, warm fur is something Yunho finds comforting and he nuzzles the puppy, trying his best not to let regret or anxiety eat away at him.

 

Yunho must fall asleep because at some point they stop and pull over in a town he’s never heard of. They shuffle him out of the car, Changmin and Jaejoong guiding him by the elbows as though he’s a prisoner requiring an escort, and into a small western style diner. Yunho is told to order whatever he wants off the menu and feeling vindictive, decides he wants three mains from the laminated menu. The vampires say nothing as he picks his way through the food, barely touching some of it before he excuses himself to the bathroom. 

The bathroom is horribly lit by fluorescents, the tiles worse for wear and the walls a dirty blue but Yunho relieves himself quickly, washing up in the tiny sink. He splashes his face with cold water, patting it dry with a rough paper towel and then stands on the tips of toes to peer out the bathroom window overlooking the parking lot. Junsu is out by the car, playing a game with Taepoong that involves chasing the pup around the parking lot and laughing loudly. The sight makes Yunho smile despite his bad mood and he returns to the booth, dousing his pancakes with syrup before downing them, wolfing down the omelette. He eats without any refinement, aware of the eyes on him but uncaring, he’s never had to impress the vampires. 

When he begins to feel slightly sick from all the food, Jaejoong guides him out again, Yoochun following along whilst Changmin pays. As soon as they reach the car, Yunho tugs his arm free angrily, climbing inside with Yoochun and Taepoong. Jaejoong and Changmin soon follow, Junsu taking the wheel and steering them back onto the highway.

‘You don’t need to grip me like that,’ Yunho says crossly, glaring at Jaejoong.

‘When you stop having these mood swings, I’ll consider it,’ Jaejoong remarks coldly.

Yunho growls, temper flaring and Jaejoong launches at him so quickly he doesn’t have time to flinch, the vampire suddenly pinning him down to the seat. Taepoong barks loudly as Jaejoong covers Yunho’s body with his own, tension rising between them as they lock eyes. Even Changmin and Yoochun seem startled by the change of atmosphere.

‘I know you’re having a hard time adjusting to all this, but you’re going to have to calm down,’ Jaejoong hisses, eyes flashing darkly and it terrifies Yunho. ‘You’re constantly fighting me, the head of your family and that goes against instincts and hierarchy. Not just because you’re human, but because you’re the youngest and newest addition.’

‘Fuck off,’ Yunho grits his teeth, attempting to push the vampire off him.

Jaejoong’s weight pressing him down is unrelenting, ice-cold hands capturing his wrists and pinning them above his head. 

‘You’ve bonded with us, your mind and body are already changing but it’s going to hurt if you don’t let go and go with it,’ the vampire tells him. ‘There’s more to come, you have to relax and let the change consume you.’

‘What change?’ Yunho panics. ‘What’s going to happen to me?’

Jaejoong’s eyes soften. ‘The connection will strengthen.’

‘But you said I can’t feel the connection!’ Yunho protests.

‘Not in that sense,’ the vampire releases his grip on Yunho’s wrists, allowing Yunho a little bit of breathing room. ‘It will become stronger the longer you are with us, tying your body and soul to the family. You’ll feel us in the sense that your body will ache for us; you’ll miss our touch and the bite. Your place will be within the family and without us near you’ll feel bereft.’

It’s too much for Yunho to take in, more emotion than he’s prepared to feel. He remembers the overwhelming sensation and sentiment when Junsu and Yoochun traced the connection back to him, leaving him painfully distraught, crippled with grief when it was broken. Yunho can’t stand the thought of being so incredibly vulnerable.

‘I can’t do it, take it back,’ he begs, twisting hands in Jaejoong’s shirt.

‘Shh,’ Changmin hushes him and Yunho realises he’s crying, choking as his breath gets caught in his throat. The tall vampire pulls Jaejoong back by the shoulder, helping Yunho sit up and enveloping him in long arms. ‘You know we can’t. We chose you. You’re so special, Yunho.’

Changmin muffles Yunho’s sobs against his shoulder, rubbing soothing circles over his back. Yunho inhales heavily, Changmin holding him tightly as he tries to ease his fears, taking in the vampire’s words.

‘We won’t leave you,’ Changmin promises him. ‘We’ll take care of you; we love you. Trust us to look after you.’

Yunho’s breath hitches, tears reduced to a slight hiccup. No one has ever told him they love him before. It sparks something warm and hopeful in his chest, though he’s still a little disbelieving. Fingers curling into Changmin’s jacket, Yunho lets out a small whimper, pressing his face into the vampire’s chest. 

‘You don’t know how it feels,’ he mumbles in Changmin’s shirt.

The vampire wipes the mess of tears from Yunho’s face and it makes him feel like a small child throwing a tantrum. ‘Of course we do,’ Changmin strokes his hair comfortingly. ‘We feel it every moment of everyday and it will only grow stronger. The bond is sacred, not a burden.’

‘You do?’ Yunho looks at all of them in shock. 

Yoochun smiles at him, nodding and Jaejoong raises an eyebrow at him as if to imply Yunho should have already known. ‘What would be the point of building a family if we couldn’t? When I first tasted your blood, I knew I had to have you and that first bite was the most thrilling and perfect moment I’ve felt in centuries.’

‘Can you make it sound less like I’m a collectible item?’ Yunho pouts, wiping his face dry.

‘The connection has made it more of a need than a simple desire or want,’ Jaejoong replies. 

‘Doesn’t it scare you?’ Yunho asks and then remembers his conversation with Changmin on the rooftop, the vampire struggling to come to terms with Yunho’s mortality. He knows the others must feel the same, constantly guarding him, worrying for his health and feeling compelled to care for him and keep him safe. Yunho’s main fear is not for his life, but rather, his heart and he needs to keep himself from being too vulnerable. The idea of being loved is almost too excruciating to contemplate, something Yunho has never experienced and the yearning burns in his throat. 

‘Yes,’ Jaejoong answers honestly, his expression open for a rare moment and Yunho gets a chance to glimpse the vulnerability hiding there. ‘But the fear is easily overcome when I consider the reward.’

Yunho swallows hard, still wrapped tightly in Changmin’s arms. ‘And what is the reward?’

‘A family, you, your body, blood, love and trust,’ the vampire says softly.

It’s an immense relief to hear those words from the demon directly, but Yunho’s still wary. He grumbles, shifting to lean against Changmin’s side, the man’s arm around his waist possessively and pulls Taepoong up onto the bench. She burrows her head in his lap and Yunho pets her absentmindedly. 

‘You have to earn those things,’ he tells the eldest, eyes determined. 

Jaejoong chuckles, smiling warmly and raising a hand adorned with countless silver rings to cover his mouth. ‘Yes, I can see that.’

‘You’ll be patient with us, right?’ Yoochun leans closer, his smile revealing dimples Yunho finds endearing. ‘I’m going to get better at biting.’

Yunho offers a small smile back, feeling slightly bad for rejecting Yoochun’s easy affection before. The man is charming, handsome and considerate despite his painful biting technique, Yunho finds he does like Yoochun’s often quirky personality. When Yunho thinks about it, he likes Junsu’s bubbly personality too, Changmin’s quieter, yet possessive nature complimented by the small things he does for Yunho. It’s Jaejoong whom Yunho really struggles to get a handle on, seemingly aloof one moment and possessive and affectionate the next. He’s only just beginning to understand the eldest’s motivations for starting a family and it’s not just about him, it’s about Junsu and Yoochun too, otherwise he would never have paired up with Changmin. The pureblood desires a family to surround him, to care for and in turn keep him company through his long life. Yunho thinks he might be able to share that dream.

Yunho nods at Yoochun, letting himself rest against Changmin, his full stomach and the steady travel of the car making him feel sleepy. The world as Yunho’s never seen it before goes past their windows and Yunho watches it all in a daze. He doesn’t feel sad leaving behind his old city, though he thought he would. Speeding along the highway as the sun sets over the dirty skyline, silhouettes of buildings Yunho’s too familiar with and he chooses to look at the houses instead, counting the number of swimming pools and tennis courts to keep amused. 

He must fall asleep like that, pressed to Changmin’s side because when he opens his eyes it’s pitch black outside, faint light throwing shadows across the vampire’s faces. The quilt has been drawn around him and Yoochun is driving again, Junsu sitting quietly with his eyes closed and Taepoong in his lap. It’s quiet in the car and he feels them pull to a stop gently, Yunho tensing as he realises they’re at a checkpoint, officials milling around beside the windows. They knock on the glass and Yunho flinches, covering himself with the quilt as Junsu puts the windows down. An official shines a torch through the backseat, blinding him and Yunho hides himself behind Changmin.

‘Our scanners registered a Jung Yunho with your party?’ the official asks gruffly.

Jaejoong calmly confirms and Yunho peeks out from around Changmin’s shoulder, worried they’re suddenly going to take him away. 

‘You’re leaving the city?’ he directs the question at Yunho, beckoning him to the window. ‘You’re going to need to come closer,’ the official orders and Yunho shakily complies, nodding his head.

‘There shouldn’t be a problem,’ Jaejoong infers coolly.

‘We have to check for stowaways,’ the official explains, grabbing Yunho by the arm and running a scanner behind his hip, reading the chip. ‘And that he’s travelling of his own volition- lot of slave trade at the moment, humans are the most at risk.’

‘It’s my decision,’ Yunho says quietly, wanting to pull away from the official but knowing how risky any protest is this close to a government checkpoint.

There’s a reason they all carry guns, even if it’s not protocol to use them.

‘Your microchip is out of date,’ the guard reads the scanner. ‘No registered address, or contacts, no medical checks on file.’

‘I only got it three years ago,’ Yunho protests.

‘It’s old, we require you to check in every year,’ the man says gruffly, his eyes devoid of any compassion. 

He holds Yunho’s wrist firmly, bringing a large gun into view through the window and pressing it to his arm. Yunho panics, instinctively drawing his arm back but to no avail, yelping as something hot and metallic pierces his skin, digging in and implanting a small chip beneath his skin. It’s over so quickly, the device efficient and leaving only a small trickle of blood behind and the tiny bump amongst Yunho’s veins. The man releases Yunho’s wrist.

‘You’re going to need to step out for a medical before you can travel any further,’ the official orders.

‘Surely this is unnecessary,’ Changmin protests, taking hold of Yunho’s hand. ‘He’s perfectly healthy.’

‘Sir, your party’s paperwork is fine but unregistered humans are a criminal offense and the board of disease control requires us to check them before allowing them to travel,’ the guard says uncompromisingly. ‘We’ll overlook any previous offenses but he’ll have to come with us and register properly now.’

The door opens and Yunho tries not to stumble as he’s pulled from the car, the vampires climbing out behind him.

‘Isn’t there a way around this?’ Jaejoong stares hard at the guard, his aura intimidating.

The guard however, is unaffected and Yunho suspects a demon of equal power. ‘Humans are the main spread of disease, this one hasn’t any record to his name. We can’t allow him to travel, be thankful he’s not thrown in quarantine.’

A slim green disk is slammed onto a table at the checkpoint before he’s dragged off by the wrist and Yunho realises it’s the vampires’ registered details. Of course Jaejoong is rich enough to circumnavigate the chipping policy. The family watch him disappear into the medical rooms behind the checkpoint with worry and frustration on their faces, Jaejoong angrily storming over to argue with officials. 

Yunho hates to admit that he’s more terrified of these officials than he ever felt when he first met the vampires. This strange mix of demons and their position of power seems to make them a little delusional and merciless, treating humans like cattle. Yunho knows better than to fight them, stripping when he’s told to and allowing himself to be led to a quick, bacterial cleansing shower. It’s cold and he’s shivering as he’s lead to the exam room, taking a seat on the provided bed as ordered. They check his heart rate and blood pressure, a dentist coming in to quickly and degradingly check his teeth, the taste of rubber gloves lingering in his mouth long after he’s gone. Yunho sits still as his blood is taken and tested, but cries out when shot after burning shot is administered to his upper arm. If this is what inoculation feels like, Yunho is glad he’s avoided it until now. 

He shakes as they poke and prod at his naked body, unsure what they’re even looking for as they dig fingers into his stomach. They give him an STD test, despite his protests and a prostate check, taking a urine sample and they administer yet another shot, this time to his backside. They shuffle in officials to interrogate him whilst they run through various tests and Yunho finds it hard to concentrate on their questions. Yunho understands what they’re angling for, they want to know why a human is with four vampires and once again he’s left to wonder how high in status Jaejoong is to create such a stir of suspicion. The words don’t come to him easily; Yunho should say that they’ve abducted him, made him theirs, tainted him in ways that can never be restored but his throat locks and tightens, a strange impulse to protect and defend their actions stifling anything he has to say. Somehow, in this situation, Yunho’s mentality switches his alliance fully to the side of the demons whom he’s spent the better part of this journey resenting. Yunho finds himself justifying their actions inside his head, unable to admit the sins they've committed against him and he realises he can’t bear the thought of being torn away from them and returning to his old life, a constant tedium of trying to survive on his own. His cheeks flush red, shame like flames licking at his skin as Yunho lies through his teeth to the officials and they record his words on their files.

Eventually, he’s manoeuvred brusquely and roughly, the official watching coldly the entire time Yunho’s examined and eventually tossing Yunho back his clothes when the main doctor confirms they’re done. Yunho’s legs almost give out as he slips off the edge of the table, pulling his clothes back on and feeling thoroughly violated. It would appear that he’s given a clear bill of health and is dismissed, the guard gripping his upper arm mercilessly where he took the injections. He’s marched out quickly, the official muttering under his breath about dirty humans, calling him a whore before Yunho is brought back to the checkpoint, Jaejoong still arguing with the guards there. Yunho feels relieved to be near them again and he can sense their relief too, their hands gentle as they guide him back into the car. 

 

‘Are you okay?’ Junsu asks, Changmin swaddling him in the quilt and offering him a bottle of water.

Yunho drinks from it, trying to ease the shake in his hands. He gives Junsu a small smile, closing his eyes to push aside the pain of the inoculations in his arm. Hands cup his face and lips are suddenly pressed fiercely against his own, surprising him and then as quickly as it started, it’s over, Yunho opening his eyes to find Jaejoong retreating, climbing into the driver’s seat. The car starts smoothly and Jaejoong eases them into the tunnel that must cost a fortune in tolls to travel on, lights illuminating the path projecting distorted shadows inside the vehicle. Yunho suspects he’s speeding because they cover far too much distance in ten minutes, the checkpoint far behind them.

‘Jaejoong’s pissed off that anyone touched you,’ Changmin eyes the eldest with sympathy. 

‘I didn’t want them to either,’ Yunho says weakly.

‘It’s not your fault,’ Yoochun reassures him, rubbing his back soothingly, whilst trying to calm an anxious Taepoong. ‘Jaejoong doesn’t blame you, he wishes he could have protected you.’

Changmin kneels in front of him, taking Yunho gently by the wrist and Yunho almost jumps when a small penknife appears. The tall vampire studies the new chip carefully, pressing around the edges of the small lump until he finds the entry point, slightly sealed from cauterisation, leaving a small pink line. 

‘What are you doing?’ Yunho asks.

Changmin gives him a grim smile, lips pursed in a flat line as he presses the tip of the knife to line. ‘Jaejoong would probably be better at this but I’m going to remove it. I don’t want to ever see this in you.’

‘Wait,’ Yunho urges, ‘Jaejoong, pull over.’

Jaejoong does as he asks, slowing the vehicle to a gentle stop though he makes no move to even look at them behind him. Yunho nods, wanting rid of it too, gesturing for Changmin to go ahead, gritting his teeth. He cries out as point digs into his skin, reopening the skin and Yoochun holds him in place, his hand woven with Yunho’s. It’s not as easy as they had hoped and Changmin has to curve the knife under his skin, tearing through the flesh the chip was embedded in before it finally pops out. Yunho drops Yoochun’s hand immediately, applying pressure to the wound and trying to breathe through the pain. Changmin tries to remove his hand but Yunho tucks his arm against his chest, refusing to let the vampire near it.

‘Let me heal you,’ Changmin growls in frustration.

‘You can’t, they inoculated me,’ Yunho grimaces, pushing down hard on the wound and willing it to stop bleeding.

Changmin tugs his arm free as delicately as he can, holding his hand. ‘That doesn’t matter, I’ll survive it.’

‘I’ll survive this,’ Yunho says pointedly. 

‘I don’t want it to leave you with a scar, let me heal you,’ Changmin demands.

Begrudgingly, Yunho extends his arm, removing his hand and the vampire quickly laps up the blood, the skin knitting uncomfortably beneath his tongue. Yunho grunts as the skin melds flawlessly, as though there was never a cut at all and he wipes his hand off on a handful of tissues Yoochun gives him, Changmin then depositing the tiny transmitter still attached to bloodied remnants of flesh into the tissues and bundling it up.

‘What will you do with it?’

‘Toss it in a river or run over it later,’ Changmin shrugs dismissively. ‘Turn around and lie over Junsu’s lap, I’m going to remove the other one.’

Yunho makes a face. ‘Can’t we just leave it? It really hurts,’ he complains.

‘I’d rather take it out than have them trace you and do that again,’ the vampire scowls and the others murmur in agreement. 

The vampires seem more shaken up by the turn of events at the checkpoint than Yunho and he wouldn’t have thought that possible. 

‘Junsu can distract you from the pain,’ Yoochun offers thoughtfully.

‘No offense, Junsu, but I don’t ever want to associate this moment with arousal,’ Yunho sighs, laying his torso over the young vampire’s lap.

Changmin pushes his shirt just up over his hips, fingers squeezing and isolating the small lump. Junsu holds both his hands tightly and Yunho makes a louder noise this time as his skin is pierced, Changmin flicking the knifepoint under the microchip, scraping it free of the tissue until it pops out the small incision. It throbs painfully, even as Changmin licks at the spot, skin and tissue repairing one microscopic layer at a time. He knows that it’s healed, but the pain lingers and Yunho wishes he had some alcohol to numb his senses. He lets Yoochun pull him up, straightening his clothes and tucking him back into the quilt, propping the pillow in the corner so that he can lie down. Taepoong licks at his face when he does and Yunho laughs, kissing her on the forehead before she burrows into the folds of the quilt, curling against him affectionately. Changmin opens a window to spit out of it and Yunho realises the vampire is disposing of his blood, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand before giving Jaejoong the go ahead to start driving again. The tall vampire flops back onto a bench, head cushioned in Yoochun’s lap and he closes his eyes as though to sleep as the car begins to move.

‘Are you okay?’ Yunho asks.

Changmin gives him a dismissive wave, eyes still firmly closed. ‘I just need to rest.’

‘Is it because of me? The drugs?’ he feels guilty suddenly.

‘There weren’t enough traces to effect me too badly, I just need to relax and feed when we arrive at the house.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho says quietly.

Changmin opens his eyes to look his way, offering him a smile. ‘Don’t be, even tainted your blood tastes delicious.’

Yunho blushes at the suggestive look he’s given, cuddling into his blanket. He feels special in that moment, all of the demons concerned for his well being and willing to sacrifice themselves to help him. He tugs at Junsu’s hand, pulling the man down for a quick kiss pressed against soft, pillowy lips before closing his eyes to try and rest, hoping to sleep through the journey, lulled by the motion of the car. Junsu kisses him once more, brushing his hair gently and then moving away to settle on a free seat. Yunho wishes they were back in the warehouse, curled up on the large bed and surrounded by the vampires.

 

Yunho doesn’t sleep well, restless to stretch his legs and worried about Changmin. He plays games with Yoochun and Junsu, winning at cards until Taepoong starts trying to eat them and Jaejoong pulls over at a small diner next to a park in the early hours of the morning. Jaejoong disappears almost as soon as they arrive, leaving them in the car, Yunho unwilling to leave Changmin to go eat despite the tall vampire’s protests. Yoochun takes Taepoong out into the park, feeding her and letting her run wild whilst Junsu watches, leaning against the bonnet, Yunho still inside the car, helping Changmin sit up. Changmin is colder than usual, skin incredibly pale though he appears in good spirits, teasing Yunho like he normally would. 

When Jaejoong returns he has several donation bags in a cooler bag and passes them out. Yunho takes the bag of blood from him, sitting beside Changmin and pecking him on the lips before holding the bag up to the vampire’s mouth. Changmin pierces it without is usual finesse, blood trickling down his chin as he drinks heavily, fingers curled into the plastic. When he’s done, Jaejoong holds out another and Changmin takes it, tossing aside the other bag to sink teeth into the new bag and drain it dry.

‘You don’t normally drink this much,’ Yunho comments, feeling guilty that he’s made the vampire ill.

‘Vampires can’t really purge,’ Jaejoong informs him, calmly switching the empty bag for yet another full one. ‘This is the best method.’

‘Will it take long?’

‘He didn’t drink that much of your blood, it shouldn’t take more than a day or two,’ Jaejoong answers, wiping Changmin’s face clean of blood with a cloth.

‘It doesn’t hurt,’ Changmin tells him with a smile. ‘It just slows me down. I won’t be taking my turn to drive,’ he chuckles.

Jaejoong convinces Yunho to go and order at the diner, promising to stay with Changmin. Begrudgingly, Yunho goes in, immediately using their bathroom and performing his morning absolutions in there whilst Junsu orders his food. He washes up as best he can in the sink, not feeling the freshest after sleeping in a car for over a day, changing into clean clothes in a cubicle. Junsu smiles warmly at him as he slides into the booth upon returning, reaching out to brush his smooth chin now that Yunho has shaved. Yunho smiles back, beginning to eat his plate of eggs and they both watch Yoochun run with Taepoong through the park out the window.

‘Changmin’s going to be okay, you know,’ Junsu says congenially, tasting a smear of tomato sauce from Yunho’s plate and grimacing. ‘He’s probably even playing it up a bit, hoping you’ll dote on him.’

Yunho smiles despite himself, Junsu really is too cute to be an Eros demon.

‘I didn’t think it would have this effect, it’s perfectly safe for humans.’

‘He’s fine,’ Junsu waves it off, apparently unconcerned for Changmin’s health.

It makes Yunho feel a little better. 

‘How long until we get to the house?’ Yunho asks.

‘Not long,’ Junsu looks out onto the empty streets before smiling at the waitress who pours Yunho another cup of juice. ‘We should get there after lunch, in time for a quick tour. Jaejoong’s called ahead to ask the servants to prepare you a room.’

‘A room? We’re not going to share?’ Yunho’s not sure why he feels upset by the news.

Junsu nods, ‘I’ve only been there briefly but we each have a room to rest in.’

Yunho mumbles a response and lets Junsu lead him the park, joining Yoochun in a brief jog before they all climb back into the car, Jaejoong taking the driver’s seat again. Yunho lets Changmin lay his head in his lap as Jaejoong speeds smoothly through the street, taking bridges and highways that are vast and virtually empty except for a few of the elite. 

 

It’s fascinating to watch a world Yunho has never experienced fly by the window and it helps ease his restlessness for the trip. Another city comes into view, this skyline clean and new but Yunho knows there’s always a downtown in every city, some are just better at disguising it amongst the beginnings of new constructions. This time they ease through checkpoints without so much as slowing down, leading Yunho to wonder when they disposed of his microchips but thankful none the less. He’s still used to tensing whenever they pass the armed guards. Changmin distracts him from these moments, pulling him down for a kiss or holding his hand and Yunho’s relieved that a little colour is returning to the vampire’s face, his skin absorbing Yunho’s body heat. He ends up falling asleep on Junsu’s shoulder, completely missing their arrival and feeling disorientated as Jaejoong shakes him gently, easing him into his arms and carrying him out of the car. 

Yunho wakes enough to realise there are strangers surrounding them- all in simple uniform- and shifts, Jaejoong putting him on his feet. Behind them looms an impressive manor and Yunho’s eyes widen as he takes it all in. Jaejoong discusses matters with his servants, ushering Yunho along the gravel drive and into the house. It’s decadence at its finest inside, everything from the mahogany furniture to the Persian rugs and Yunho feels incredibly out of place in his tight t-shirt and sweat pants. It’s partly old fashioned yet modern and Yunho thinks it’s strangely more western than he had imagined in style, huge bay windows lighting the rooms. All the colours are rich and vibrant combined with clean-cut design, and there are too many rooms and antiques to count. 

The other three vampires seem unfazed by it all, not even blinking an eye as Taepoong runs excitedly through the halls, jumping on expensive furniture. Yunho decides he best adopt the same attitude, following along like it’s not the most impressive building he’s seen in his life. It’s an eclectic mix of styles but it is somewhat homely and Yunho thinks it’s a good deal better than Junsu’s horrible yellow kitchen back at the warehouse. He can see himself getting used to the house and all its decadence, especially when there are deliciously warm fireplaces lit in almost every room. The gardens are also magnificent, but by the time Jaejoong leads them outside, Yunho is tired from exploring the vast floors of the house.

 

He eats dinner with a few of the humans on staff. They treat him kindly but Yunho can tell they’re wary of him and probably feel as though he’s infringing on their time off. He vows to make the vampires keep him company at his next meal as he makes his way up to the second floor where the vampires’ rooms are. True to Junsu’s word, Yunho does have his own room but he has no desire to spend his night alone in a new place and manages to find Jaejoong’s room to barge into. 

The vampire looks up at him, the slightest hint of irritation on his features at being interrupted, papers spread over an impressive desk. Yunho sidles over and perches on the edge, wanting the demon’s full attention.

‘Can I share with you tonight?’ Yunho asks, spreading his thighs a little and holding back a smirk when Jaejoong’s eyes immediately linger over his thighs.

‘I hadn’t planned on resting until much later,’ the vampire says softly, gesturing to the work on his desk.

Yunho leans over the papers, skimming a few lines before he straightens and presses against Jaejoong’s back. ‘Is it important?’ he asks curiously. ‘You’ve been driving too long, you must be sick of sitting down. Can’t it wait until morning?’

Yunho digs fingers into Jaejoong’s shoulders, even though he’s not sure if vampires get muscle strain. The demon’s back is broad and taut with muscle under his hands, radiating strength and Yunho wants to worship the pale skin he knows is under Jaejoong’s shirt with his teeth and tongue. Instead he massages firmly, easing thumbs beside sharp scapulas, working the tight muscle. Jaejoong rolls his head back to stare up at him, eyes calculating and they pierce right through him.

‘It can wait,’ the vampire says bluntly. ‘What do you want?’

Yunho feels a little put out by Jaejoong’s tone. ‘Are you really going to make me say it?’

Jaejoong’s face remains cold and impassive, his eyes unusually dark as he merely blinks in response.

‘You’ve barely acknowledged me since the incident at the checkpoint,’ this time Yunho feels Jaejoong tense beneath his hands. ‘I was so scared, not that it would hurt but that they might take me away from all of you.’

‘It’s natural, with the connection-‘

‘I don’t want to hear about the connection,’ Yunho snaps. ‘I know what I felt, so how long are you going to try and ignore me for?’

Jaejoong sighs and then stands to face him. ‘I thought you wanted some distance from me. I seem to irritate you the most and I asked you to trust me and then failed to protect you, you must be disappointed in me.’

‘Changmin probably pisses me off more but that’s partly his intention,’ Yunho scoffs. ‘And you keep going on about the connection and how important it is to be close – why would I want you to leave me alone?’

‘There are the others,’ Jaejoong points out.

‘Yes, and none of them could have changed what happened either. It’s over now, I just want to forget about it,’ Yunho wraps arms around the vampire’s waist, drawing him close.

He buries his nose in Jaejoong’s hair as the demon embraces him back, holding him tightly and breathing him in. Yunho feels at ease with himself, pulling back to kiss the vampire gently, pressing against soft lips.

‘I’m not disappointed. I’m tired and sometimes even amongst the four of you, I feel lonely, so I really can’t take it if you ignore me,’ Yunho admits.

Jaejoong gives him an understanding look, caressing his cheek delicately. ‘Let me put you to sleep,’ the demon offers, taking his hand and leading him to the bed.

He helps Yunho undress, placing small kisses to unusual spaces, warming his chilled skin. The sheets are soft and cool as Yunho slides between them, Jaejoong adding another log to the fireplace before stripping off too, body aglow in the amber light of the fire as he calmly puts away their clothes in a wardrobe. The lights are switched off and Yunho feels a little thrill of anticipation run through him as Jaejoong walks toward him, naked and proud, climbing in beside him.

Yunho turns toward his body, pressing against Jaejoong’s naked flesh with his own flushed skin and feeling his cheeks heat further. ‘Will you sleep with me?’ he asks somewhat shyly, embarrassed by his own attraction to the vampire.

‘I already am,’ Jaejoong replies simply, draping his arm over Yunho’s hip.

‘Not like that,’ Yunho pouts.

Jaejoong shows him a small smile. ‘I know what you meant, but Changmin will be here soon.’

‘Can you sense him?’ Yunho asks curiously. 

The vampire nods. ‘And I can hear him. He’s coming to feed.’

‘On you?’ 

Jaejoong smiles at him calmly. ‘It’s perfectly normal when he’s weakened like this to drink from a fellow vampire. Of course, the older, stronger and purer the heritage the better, hence why our young Junsu and Yoochun won’t do.’

Yunho makes a face. ‘Why do you need me then? Why not cut out humans entirely and drink solely from demons?’

‘My blood is merely mildly restorative and doesn’t have an appealing taste overall. Your blood is sustaining and nourishing,’ Jaejoong smooths his hair comfortingly. ‘And besides, demons have always enjoyed the pleasures and virility of human companionship.’

‘You mean keeping them as pets or slaves,’ Yunho scoffs. ‘I read that book.’

‘Well the sentiments involved haven’t changed, even if the entitlement has,’ Jaejoong defends, sitting upright as Changmin enters the room.

‘Do you two ever plan to stop bickering?’ the tall vampire remarks, wide mouth quirking into a grin. 

‘Give it a few decades,’ Jaejoong teases as Changmin climbs on the bed and startles Yunho by smothering him into the bed.

Yunho squirms beneath Changmin, unable to contain his laughter as Changmin presses lazy, wet kisses along his neck. It’s Jaejoong who pulls him off of Yunho, reminding Changmin of the task at hand. Yunho watches as Changmin’s expression sobers, Jaejoong tilting his neck willingly as the taller vampire shifts closer, grasping pale shoulders. There’s a small sound as Changmin’s teeth pierce Jaejoong’s skin, quickly muffled by the seal of his mouth and Jaejoong expression is much more peaceful than Yunho thinks he must look when the vampires bite him. His breath hitches when Jaejoong’s cool eyes suddenly meet his and Yunho’s body burns with desire.

Yunho sighs and breaks the gaze, as much as he’s enthralled by this strangely erotic display in front of him, he knows it will do him no good to get aroused over it with no chance of release. Something tells him the vampires will know if he jerks off too and he curls sulkily onto his side. The smell of blood hits him hard as the vampires finally lie down beside him and Yunho tenses so as not to flinch, Changmin pressing against his back.

‘Are you jealous I didn’t feed from you, pet?’ Changmin teases, voice low and husky in Yunho’s ear. 

Yunho’s cheeks heat as he realises it’s partly true- he is dejected that the vampires can feed from each other and that he won’t be the one to feed them tonight. It makes him feel slightly inadequate in his role in the family, unable to provide them with healthy blood and already having weakened Changmin.

‘Yes,’ Yunho admits quietly, Jaejoong’s soft fingers stroking his cheek tenderly, eyes burning with a muted passion.

Changmin wraps arms tightly around him from behind. ‘I wish I could bite you too, beautiful,’ the vampire presses a kiss to his nape and nuzzles there comfortingly. ‘Jae doesn’t taste nearly as good.’

Jaejoong scowls at Changmin. ‘I’m not sure it’s fair to make comparisons. My blood is from the purest of demons,’ he says vainly and Yunho chuckles as he realises the vampire’s pride is injured.

‘No one’s disputing that,’ Changmin points out and Yunho laughs fully, clutching his stomach.

‘And you told me off for bickering with Jaejoong,’ he remarks dryly, his laughter somewhat muffled into Jaejoong’s shoulder.

It’s silent suddenly and Yunho can tell Changmin is scowling grumpily at his back and places his hand over the one resting near his stomach, squeezing gently. He curves back to kiss Changmin quickly before leaning in to press his lips to Jaejoong’s too, settling back in between them. He’s tired and horny and feels like he does nothing but sleep lately, though Yunho knows it’s pointless to resist the urge to rest, oddly content in his new home as he closes his eyes to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

When Yunho wakes up he’s alone and can’t help but feel a little stung that Changmin and Jaejoong have gotten up without him. He’d grown used to them waking up beside him in the warehouse, at least one of them being permanently by his side and to be left unguarded feels a little strange- as though he’s no longer of interest to them now that they’re here. It’s quiet, except for a few muffled noises of servants moving below and Yunho sighs, wandering over to Jaejoong’s wardrobe, admiring the ornate wooden panelling before retrieving his clothes and pulling them on. The hallway is empty and Yunho begins opening doors, searching for signs of life. None of the staff he finds cleaning know where the vampires are so he heads downstairs and into the kitchens and begs some breakfast off of them and eats it at the high bench top the women are preparing food on. They’re kind, despite his interruption, and aging, a few of their sons work in the gardens and from what they tell Yunho, have worked for Jaejoong for decades, living in and caring for the mansion. They treat him with slight hesitancy and Yunho knows they think he’s the vampires’ human pet and perhaps their whore and he hopes that when their suspicions are eventually confirmed, they’ll still respect him. 

He smiles and thanks them before going in search of the vampires again, wishing he could follow their connection and cursing his lack of inborn senses. Yunho doesn’t have great eyesight, hearing or a keen sense of smell, he certainly can’t differentiate between one person’s footsteps in the hall and another’s which leaves him hopeless. Eventually he finds Changmin in a library and is astounded by the enormous sense of relief that sweeps through him at the sight. He hadn’t realised the cause of the slight ache in his body until it suddenly stopped and Yunho can’t resist yanking aside Changmin’s book and climbing abruptly into the vampire’s lap.

‘Why on earth did you both leave me?’ he questions angrily, kissing Changmin hard.

The vampire seems slightly startled but amused, a small quirk to his wide mouth as strong arms wrap around him. Changmin’s colour has returned and Yunho thinks the demon looks recovered; the potent sight of him stirring arousal within his belly and Yunho instinctively presses himself closer.

‘Didn’t realise you’d miss me so soon,’ Changmin smirks arrogantly.

Yunho locks eyes with him intently. ‘I didn’t either,’ he says flatly, ‘where is everyone else?’

Changmin hums in thought for a moment. ‘Jaejoong is working on something, somewhere upstairs and I think Yoochun is outside with Taepoong - and where Yoochun is, Junsu usually follows.’

‘I can’t track you bastards, you should have phones or something,’ Yunho hits Changmin in the chest sharply, frowning. ‘Don’t leave me so suddenly, asshole.’

Changmin chuckles and draws Yunho into a tight embrace, nuzzling his throat. ‘I’m sorry. I came in here to read up on humans- Jaejoong had these delivered when we knew you weren’t going to change your mind about coming here,’ he gestures at an impressive pile of books.

Yunho stares at the stack sceptically. ‘You thought I’d change my mind?’ his voice comes out softer than intended.

‘Of course, your mood swings are almost impossible to predict and humans are such sentimental creatures. We could take you here by force but then that wouldn’t really feel right- this is a calm place,’ Changmin says quietly. ‘Jaejoong had it built to be a sanctuary away from other clans.’

Yunho shifts in Changmin’s lap, distracted by the vampire’s open collar and the glimpse of delicious skin there. He feels slightly embarrassed all the same, as though he’s being reprimanded for throwing tantrums like a child.

‘My mood swings are justified,’ he pouts, tugging on the vampire’s black locks. 

Changmin just smiles at Yunho, leaning into his aggressive touch.

‘Are you feeling better?’ Yunho mumbles quietly.

‘Just fine,’ Changmin grins happily.

Yunho lets his hand trail down behind Changmin’s ear, releasing his grip to trace the vampire’s sharp jaw line. He follows the line of his throat, the sensitive skin there still so vulnerable, even on an immortal being. A small whine builds in the back of his own throat and he swallows it before he can make a sound. It turns out Yunho doesn’t like the thought of Changmin being vulnerable either. The vampire simply watches him carefully, unmoving as Yunho flicks open the first few buttons on his shirt. Changmin is wearing the most clothes Yunho has seen him in since they first met and Yunho can appreciate the undoubtedly expensive cut of his dark shirt, the sharply pressed pants probably ruined beneath Yunho’s weight across his thighs. Yunho wants to touch the soft, rich fabric, thinks about pressing his cheek to inside of Changmin’s thigh and sliding it along well stitched seams, salivating as his thoughts inevitably turn from the textures of expensive silks to soft skin and the coarser hairs that dust the vampire’s legs. He thinks of the velvet of intimate places and the taste of sweat and skin. Yunho wants Changmin in his mouth, hands tangled in his hair to hold him in place and prevent Yunho from being too greedy in his desire.

Yunho presses his lips to Changmin’s chest through the gap of his shirt before slipping off, settling on the ground between Changmin’s knees, eager to make his wants a reality. His hands run up the vampire’s thighs, easing them wider with gentle pressure and then burns with conflicting desires to immediately unzip Changmin and nuzzle his cock until hard, or savour every moment, slowly teasing Changmin with hints of pleasure. Before Yunho gets a chance to do either, Changmin is tilting Yunho up by the chin, pushing him away, Yunho realises belatedly and the rejection stings. He sits backs on his heels and looks away from Changmin, unable to disguise the hurt.

‘You have no idea how much I want you right now,’ the vampire sounds exasperated, ‘but I’m still a little weak and I wouldn’t be able to resist biting you.’

‘You can bite me,’ Yunho offers meekly, embarrassed at himself for being so pathetic.

‘No, I can’t, Yunho,’ Changmin sighs, and Yunho quickly gets off the floor, feeling humiliated. ‘I swear I can still smell the drugs on you.’

Yunho looks down at his feet, curling his toes into the rug. ‘There were a lot,’ he admits quietly.

Changmin grasps his hand loosely, long fingers looping into the curl of his own. ‘They’ll never touch you again,’ the vampire’s eye bore into him and Yunho knows it’s a promise he’ll keep, ‘Jaejoong has his own doctors here for humans, and in the event you’re ever ill, they’re the only ones who will treat you.’

Yunho nods, the earlier rejection still stinging a little, even as he knows Changmin is trying to make it better. 

‘Will you sit with me awhile?’ Changmin retrieves the book Yunho pulled off him from the floor and gestures to the couch though Yunho is struck by the strange urge to curl up by the vampire’s feet, in front of the fire instead. ‘You can help me go through these and point out all the things they’ve gotten wrong.’

Changmin thumbs through the pages, looking for his spot and Yunho eases in beside him, quickly pressed under the vampire’s arm, his head resting on Changmin’s shoulder. Yunho picks up a book of his own and immediately snorts derisively as he flicks through to the illustrations.

‘I should just write my own book,’ he mutters.

Changmin hums and rubs Yunho’s hip briefly before moving to turn a page. ‘I’d read it.’

 

Yunho spends the following week just as sexually frustrated but what’s worse is the burgeoning irritation that itches under his skin, uncomfortably inflamed by the way the vampires treat him. Since arriving at Jaejoong’s home, Yunho barely sees any of his new family; it’s him who has to seek them out, searching countless rooms. It’s humiliating and hurtful, Yunho wishing with an alarming frequency that they’d remained in the warehouse. Half of the time he can’t even find Taepoong and he’s willing to admit that he quite selfishly yearns for everyone’s undivided attention again, the vampires leaving him sorely neglected. Loneliness cuts through him painfully, a cold sting that settles over his chest when he forces himself to sleep alone one night, tired of seeking their company so pathetically. The maids aren’t happy when he brings Taepoong inside to sleep in his room the next evening but Yunho is the vampire family’s little whore- or at least he was - and as far as he’s concerned, that ranks his whims above those of the staff. If Taepoong happens to ruin an antique chair after gnawing at the legs, Yunho ignores it and the staff wisely choose to do the same.

Sometimes Yunho manages to catch up with Yoochun or Junsu and once he even walks in on them fucking and quickly leaves before they notice him. There’s a piano in one of the rooms that Yoochun likes to play and when he does, it makes it easier for Yunho to find him. One afternoon he kisses Yoochun gently and finds himself being pressed back into the piano, the keys clunking in a horrible tune as the vampire kisses him back passionately until he’s suddenly ripped away by a grumpy looking Changmin. Yoochun gives the older vampire a guilty look before slinking off and Yunho ends up spending the rest of his day grumbling at Changmin before retreating to the kitchens. After that, Yunho spends most of his time outdoors, practicing endurance runs with Taepoong, teaching her tricks or playing games. The vampires all seem eager to ignore him but at least his puppy begins to come when he calls and he can bury his face in her warmth and pretend he’s not lonely. 

The woods surrounding Jaejoong’s estate are beautiful and not so dense that Yunho can’t easily walk through them, stepping over roots and slipping in wet rotting leaves. There’s a wide tree with particularly good branches that Yunho likes and he builds a small landing out of wood and tools he requests from the staff. It’s just wide enough for Yunho to curl up on or sit with a book and it quickly becomes how Yunho spends his afternoons whilst Taepoong dashes below, hunting for rabbits. It gets cold quickly and Yunho always has to bring a quilt from his bed if he plans to last more than an hour outside. It’s his private place though and Yunho loves the quiet, sleeping the afternoons away and leaving before it gets too dark to find his way back. It’s also one of the few places Yunho can make a solid attempt to relieve some of his frustrations, either with alcohol or an attempt to get off. Yunho’s found that he struggles to finish every time he strokes himself, any orgasm pulled from him feeling hollow and the closest he can get to triggering himself is by biting painfully into his own arm, just shy of drawing blood. It works though, so Yunho sticks to it in the hopes that he’ll eventually stop wanting the vampires to touch him. Yunho tries not to dwell on things like that in the peace of his tree house.

 

It’s ruined when he’s woken from sleep one afternoon to feel a painful kind of pulse run through him. Heat floods his body and he arches suddenly as though an invisible hand ran down his spine, curving his body skywards. As quickly as he spasms upwards, he tumbles, body off balance and overshooting the tiny perimeters of the wooden landing, free falling even as blood rushes towards his groin, leaving him hard. His head is throbbing before he slips the small distance and hits the ground hard, pain jarring through his hips as he lands on his backside. Yunho can’t contain the cry of pain that escapes him, but he fights the urge to scream as his body aches cruelly for something else, his skin burning, begging to be touched. His pelvis thrusts forwards impulsively again, this time tamed by the pain of the fall but still wild like the frantic drum of his heart. The crush on his lungs should frighten him, but Yunho thinks the pressure might be lessening as he rolls onto his hands and knees and claws at the forest floor, scraping back wet, yellowed leaves until his fingers sink into the dirt. He’s taut like a bow, back excruciatingly rigid as Yunho wills back the desire that is dominating his body, clouding his mind until there’s barely anything left keeping Yunho from rutting into the ground like a dog and howling for the vampires.

Yunho knows what it is the moment Changmin’s boots step into his narrow field of vision. His body is so overwhelmed by arousal and burning desire that he thinks he could die, reaching out to grasp Changmin’s calf and butting his head against the vampire’s knee. It’s cold on the ground but Yunho’s skin is hot and flushed. When Changmin crouches to help him up, Yunho lets out a wretched sob of relief at the cool hands on his flesh, along with the weight on his chest lifting.

‘Stop it,’ Yunho hisses, gritting his teeth so hard he’s sure they’ll snap. He’s disgusted by himself and furious at Changmin. ‘Break it. Now.’

The vampire shakes his head softly, wrapping Yunho back up in the quilt that had tangled around him and pulling him to his knees. ‘It’s not a good idea to break it, it would hurt more,’ Changmin tells him, kneeling, pulling Yunho’s head to rest against his chest and Yunho lets his muddy hands tangle in the vampire’s shirt. 

‘I’ll never forgive you if you don’t,’ Yunho wheezes out, still wracked with too many heady emotions- the weight of four other people on their connection, he realises.

‘Just try to relax, look for the most peaceful sensations or emotions and concentrate on letting those soothe you,’ the vampire says softly, kissing the top of his ear even as Yunho claws angrily at his stomach.

Yunho only does as Changmin asks because he’s desperate for it all to stop. The vampire’s heartbeat is loud and steady if he listens hard enough, his own slowing to match. Yunho draws in large breaths, although the suffocating sensation of the connection is fading every second that the vampire is holding him.

‘I hate you,’ he spits at Changmin, wrestling with the vampire’s shoulders until his arms finally go limp, Changmin refusing to loosen his arms around Yunho’s back. 

Changmin just rubs circles over his back, holding him tightly until all Yunho can do is cling and try to ride through the waves of yearning that threaten to overwhelm him.

‘It will fade on its own now that I’m close, just try to seek the calming parts of the connection out,’ Changmin presses another kiss to his temple and Yunho hates the part of him that relaxes a little because of it.

He continues to try and quell the swell of desire that has built in his stomach and the heat of his skin, closing his eyes. There’s a hint of concern somewhere in the connection- Junsu, Yunho thinks, is the one projecting it. When he tries to focus on Yoochun, like pulling a loose thread, he unravels something stronger, but more obscure, too vulnerable for Yunho to know what to do with although he can feel hints of affection that are separate from the pulsing drum of desire. Protectiveness floods through him, washing over his senses when he finds Jaejoong and Yunho lets that cover him like a blanket for a few moments. It eases some of the persistent throbbing that wracks his body, his hands no longer shaking. It’s entirely strange to be able to sense all four vampire’s emotions and desires through the connection, like a collected source of memories and experiences that soak into Yunho as though he is their white canvas to stain and it’s certainly difficult to maintain. He muses that it hurts so much because his body is weak and human, but perhaps it’s because their emotions and wants are too intense, especially all at once. Yunho knows he goes completely limp when he stumbles through Changmin’s sentiments, somehow managing to separate and untangle the vampire’s possessiveness in all its enormity, from the scalding mess of lust that the man is projecting.

He lies there for several long minutes; body loose in Changmin’s arms as it all bleeds through him, drowning out the pain of arousal until he can take in his surroundings again. Eventually, the cold seeps back into his fingers and he can feel the grit stuck under his nails. The sound of Taepoong barking begins to drown out the tattoo of both their heartbeats in Yunho’s ears and he’s barely even short of breath anymore. The ground feels hard on his knees, his body aching with residual pain of the fall and the intoxicating scent of Changmin permeates his nose along with the damp of the forest. The warm light that trickles through the canopy of trees stings Yunho’s eyes a little and his muscles twitch with the impulse to distance himself from the vampire, anger quickly returning. Yunho heaves himself to the side, breaking Changmin’s hold and scrambling a few feet away, weak limbs protesting his every move.

‘You didn’t have to do that,’ Yunho seethes and this time, his hands shake with anger.

Guilt flickers across Changmin’s face and then recedes back into a carefully schooled mask of indifference so quickly, Yunho’s not sure he didn’t just imagine it.

‘You weren’t in the house, your room was empty,’ Changmin says pointedly.

‘No shit,’ Yunho swears, clambering to his feet and leaning heavily against his tree for balance, ‘I’m so sorry I wasn’t in my room, waiting for you just in case you decided to stop by after ignoring me for a week, but couldn’t you have just smelt me out like you always have?’

The look in Changmin’s eyes tells him that he’s right but the vampire is too stubborn to admit it.

‘I could have…’ he trails off before looking at Yunho sharply. ‘Your room was empty- your things were missing,’ Changmin plucks Yunho’s quilt from the ground, shaking it free of dirt ‘You’ve been disappearing into the woods for a while now- I’ve seen how late you come back most days. The staff said that you’ve been taking supplies out here,’ the vampire narrows his eyes and then spots Yunho’s bag up in the tree.

Yunho fumes.

‘And you thought I might be planning my escape?!’ he shouts, causing Taepoong to bark at Changmin in anxiety.

Contrition is more apparent in Changmin’s eyes than the grim set of his mouth, which screams of repressed anger. ‘You’re near the border of the property,’ the vampire offers in explanation. 

‘And you’ve made it perfectly clear that I have no chance of ever escaping you,’ Yunho points out. ‘Even if I did, I’m not that fast, I couldn’t have made it very far by this time of day- you could have easily caught up with me. You did this to be cruel, to prove your power over me.’

‘I didn’t,’ Changmin rushes forward but Yunho manages a step back. ‘Yunho, I wouldn’t-‘

The vampire sounds genuinely distressed but Yunho is in a worse state, anger and hurt still preoccupying his every thought.

‘You know I hate the connection,’ Yunho throws his accusations at Changmin as though they are his only weapon, ‘you knew it would incapacitate me. Oh my god,’ a horrible thought occurs to Yunho and his jaw drops in disgust, ‘if you left me long enough, would I have tried to find you instead? Is that what you wanted? You wanted me to crawl to you like a dog and beg you to make it all better?’

Yunho feels sick and he slumps back against the tree, tiredly sliding down until he can sit, Taepoong rushing forward to nuzzle his face. He looks up at Changmin once and knows his assumption is correct, feels it deep in his bones. Eventually, Yunho would have clawed and crawled his way to them, in spite of the pain because his own desire to be close to them would take over. He knows it and it frightens him.

Changmin kneels on the forest floor beside him, gently pushing aside the puppy to cup Yunho’s face in his hands. Yunho’s skin feels clammy with drying sweat and Changmin’s hands are like ice, making him flinch at the touch. The vampire doesn’t let go though he does wince at Yunho’s obvious dislike.

‘Yunho, I would never do that to you. I’m sorry, it was selfish and impulsive of me, but I panicked. To me the connection feels intense but wonderful- I like it. I knew instantly that you had no intention to run away and it soothed me, but I couldn’t break it without hurting you more,’ Changmin apologises.

‘I fell from a tree,’ Yunho says petulantly. ‘That fucking hurt too.’

Changmin glances back up at his little platform amongst the sturdier branches and furrows his brow with familiar concern. ‘I had no idea that’s what you were doing out here,’ the vampire defends himself.

‘You could have just asked but all of you have been too busy to even talk to me,’ Yunho huffs.

‘I’m sorry.’

Yunho rolls his eyes but he knows Changmin means it. It doesn’t make him less angry. 

‘Just leave me alone,’ he pushes at the vampire’s shoulder.

Changmin bites his lip before shaking his head. ‘I can’t. You’re hurt. It would take you ages to walk back to the main house.’

‘I’ll be fine-‘ Yunho protests but Changmin has already got an arm under his knees and the other supporting his back, scooping him up easily. ‘I don’t want to be carried,’ he grumbles but doesn’t bother fighting it because his back is killing him now that he has come back to himself.

 

Back at the house, Changmin carries him into a bathroom, placing him gently down. Yunho lets the vampire run a hot bath for him, sighing in anticipation as he sees extra salts thrown into the steaming water, and even allows Changmin to help him out of his shoes but stands firm on wanting to bathe by himself. Changmin just nods and leads Taepoong outside by the collar, closing the door behind him.

Yunho takes his time bathing, his body stiff and awkward to manoeuvre as he carefully gets into the huge tub that’s still filling with water. He catches sight of new bruises along his back and sides in the mirror across the room and feels small lacerations sting in the hot water, suddenly distraught that this time, the vampires won’t offer to heal the small cuts because his blood has been ruined by medications. Yunho spends a long time soaking in the near scalding water, scrubbing the dirt from his hands and nails. At some point, tears begin to fall, Yunho letting them wash away with the sting of soap and steaming water. He cries until his eyes are swollen, digging fingers into his own bruises and trying to fool himself that he’s sobbing because of the physical pain, when the reality is that living without the connection hurts far more than anything he can imagine.

When Yunho manages to climb out and dry himself, exhaustion already slowing his movements, he finds Changmin waiting outside the door. Yunho keeps his eyes down so that Changmin can’t see how red his eyes are, even though he knows the vampire must have heard him crying. Clothes are pulled onto his uncooperative limbs gently as he’s tucked into bed. His skin is still flushed and hot from the bath, making his bed feel wonderfully comforting and cosy as Taepoong curls up at his side. Changmin leans in to kiss Yunho but Yunho pushes him away, demanding that the vampire leaves him alone.

It doesn’t help when Changmin actually obliges, and Yunho cries himself to sleep that night.

 

Living the next few days without feeling the connection leaves Yunho feeling strangely bereft. He’s clingier than usual with Taepoong but takes to avoiding Changmin at all costs. Once again, even though he knows it’s not possible, Yunho feebly attempts to trace the connection himself. He tries not to be too bitter when he wonders about how many of his emotions that the vampires can feel through the connection because if any of them can sense how lonely and miserable Yunho is, they’re cruel bastards for leaving him alone. 

Yunho builds a small campfire out by his tree and works on adding to his platform to shelter him from the rain. Taepoong loves the fire and no one says anything to him when they return smelling of smoke with soot clinging to their hair every night. 

 

Wandering through the long hallways, Yunho can’t help but stumble a little. He purposely bangs his way through doors, looking for company. He’d managed to scrounge up a bottle of whisky from the kitchens and if he was drinking a little early in the day, no one was going to interrupt him with the intent to cajole him back to sobriety. Yunho shoulders a door a little too heavily and giggles when he realises he’s interrupted Jaejoong and another man he’s never seen before- a business meeting, Yunho guesses by the papers spread over the table between them. His mouth keeps twitching into a smile as Jaejoong’s cold expression finally breaks to show his irritation. 

Yunho just stumbles further into the room.

He doesn’t actually have any desire to piss Jaejoong off though, so he simply grins and says hello to the stranger politely, even if his words are slightly slurred, before kissing Jaejoong on the cheek and plonking himself down on the floor. Yunho curves his body to rest his cheek on Jaejoong’s thigh, letting out a sigh of contentment as the proximity somehow eases his frazzled nerves and Yunho thinks it must be to do with their stupid connection. The bottle is plucked gently from his hands, as though Jaejoong knows that Yunho’s aware of how little strength or power the human has against a vampire and needn’t use any force because nobody would be foolish enough to struggle against him. Yunho is known for being foolish though and he rolls his eyes upwards towards Jaejoong, a plea for its return already on his lips.

‘That wasn’t easy to find, you know,’ he mumbles, lips feeling too thick and his tongue slow. ‘You weren’t easy to find either,’ Yunho says mostly to himself, fingertips playing with the hem of Jaejoong’s pants, tickling at an ankle. 

Absently, Yunho hears Jaejoong introduce Yunho to the other man but he couldn’t care less when Jaejoong is petting his hair in a way that should be degrading but feels wonderful. He closes his eyes and leans more of his body against the vampire, desire flooding through him and in that moment, Yunho thinks he’d like whatever humiliating and degrading thing Jaejoong could do to him- he just wants to be touched. The need to be bitten grows daily too, as though his blood is boiling beneath his skin and needs an exit point before everything feels too tight and uncomfortable, skin stretched taut over his bones with the pressure. 

Jaejoong’s hand falters in his hair and belatedly, Yunho realises he might have been mumbling about needs under his breath. He does need Jaejoong though, so when his cheeks flush with embarrassment and the stranger gives him an amused smile before standing to leave, Yunho also feels a rush of victory. He watches as the man shakes Jaejoong’s hand firmly before being led away by a servant and Yunho takes the opportunity to draw up to his knees, even though his vision is swimming, and crawl between Jaejoong’s legs. Arms slink around the vampire’s lithe waist and Yunho ignores the other staff in the room as he presses his cheek to Jaejoong’s crotch, nuzzling affectionately. Yunho doesn’t care how pathetic he looks, he just needs to be fucked.

‘Yunho, are you alright?’ Jaejoong asks him gently, stopping him when he tries to pull the vampire’s fly down with his teeth.

‘No,’ Yunho whimpers, pressing his nose to Jaejoong’s stomach and biting back the hurt that swells in his throat.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jaejoong brushes his hair back, trying to make Yunho look at him but Yunho keeps his eyes squeezed shut.

‘I need you,’ Yunho tries to lower his mouth to Jaejoong’s lap again but is pulled up by the chin, ‘I want you.’

Jaejoong pauses before shooting Yunho a sympathetic glance. ‘I can’t right now.’

Yunho’s eyebrows furrow and the rejection sparks anger inside of him. He pulls back, trying to shift his legs underneath him and let blood rush back into the numb limbs enough so that he can stand.

‘Fine, I’ll go find Yoochun or Junsu,’ he shoots back, fumbling with the desk to pull himself up.

‘Yunho, you can’t,’ Jaejoong says calmly but his hand darts out to snatch Yunho’s wrist in the time it takes to blink. ‘I can’t take you because I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from biting you and Junsu and Yoochun have even less self control than me.’

‘Why can’t you control yourself?’ Yunho grows increasingly mad, his voice rising. ‘Changmin said the same thing. I thought you were supposed to be good at this- you’re the eldest!’

Jaejoong sighs and rubs a hand over his face. ‘If I had as much self control as I would like to possess, I never would have made plans to have you.’

‘So you regret it? Are you all bored with me already?’ Yunho’s not sure why the idea of that hurts as much as it does, but he wants to cry at the thought of being abandoned.

‘I am far from bored with you, Yunho,’ Jaejoong snaps and the anger in his eyes freezes Yunho to the spot. He seems to sense Yunho’s fear and allows Yunho to tug his wrist free, sighing heavily again. ‘I simply meant that if it was a simple matter of resisting, I wish I could, but you render me incapable until I have all the control of a desperate teenager. I should be better at this, usually I would be able to have sex without letting the urge to bite take over but it’s been weeks since I last tasted you and it’s driving me mad.’

Yunho only feels mildly placated and reaches for the bottle again, taking a swig. ‘I want to go back,’ he doesn’t use the word home, because Yunho’s still not sure where that implies for him yet. He doesn’t really want to go back, Yunho just wishes things were different.

Jaejoong’s face looks pinched and ashen though, as though he’s been struck and Yunho wants to take his words back immediately to make it better.

‘I feel like a leper or something,’ he mumbles. ‘Everyone keeps ignoring me, leaving me alone and this place is too big. Why did you bother to bring me here? You don’t want me because my blood’s bad? Do you only want sex from me if I’m struggling? It’s no good if I want it?’

Yunho knows that he’s being a little irrational, that a lot of what he’s saying is down to the alcohol and the way his insecurities have been rubbing at his walls until he feels raw and ready to crumble. 

Jaejoong stares at him for a long time but Yunho hides his face from the scrutiny, trying to make out patterns in the carpet through blurring vision. He stumbles and momentarily forgets how to breathe when Jaejoong yanks him into his lap, easily manoeuvring legs too heavy with alcohol to function on their own over his thighs. Yunho automatically wants to cling but a part of him still protests and his hands extend to push at Jaejoong’s chest. 

‘I wanted you to have some time to yourself here,’ Jaejoong tells him, easily grasping his wrists and ceasing the struggle. ‘I didn’t do it to be cruel, and I know the connection is making it that much harder to be alone than you’d like but it wasn’t to make you suffer or a punishment nor a lesson. All of us ache away from each other but I genuinely thought that you needed time to take everything in and think about it.’

Jaejoong transfers Yunho’s wrist to his other hand so that he can rub a palm over the back of Yunho’s neck, holding them both loosely now that Yunho’s not struggling. The vampire looks at him tiredly, gently squeezing Yunho’s nape before beginning again. 

‘I can keep pushing you in the direction I want, Yunho, but I thought it would be better if I let you decide how you want this to go because otherwise you’ll just fight me for god knows how many years, half the time just to be petulant,’ Jaejoong sighs. ‘If it coincided with the fact that your blood is currently toxic for us and that we’re all wearing our self control a little thin because of a new and fragile bond, I’m sorry.’

Jaejoong strokes his cheek tenderly and Yunho knows he’s being honest, can tell in the exhaustion behind the vampire’s eyes. He leans into the touch, eyelids fluttering shut as lips press briefly against his.

‘So tell me,’ Jaejoong’s features sink into a look of patience, ‘what is it that you want from this? How would you like this bond to work? We’re your family now, and we’re willing to give you everything but that’s also what we’ll take in return.’

Yunho’s breath hitches and although the whisky in his system has slowed his brain, he knows Jaejoong’s making a heady offer. He also knows that Jaejoong’s promise is true- the vampires will take everything Yunho has and even a little more. They’ll strip him of every layer, wheedling away his own control and stealing affection he doesn’t feel ready to give. It’s frightening, but alongside the terror is a small thrill of excitement at the idea. Yunho knows what he wants from them, knows he won’t be denied either- it’s all so tantalisingly dangled before him- everything he’s ever dreamt of; love, security, pleasure and a place to belong. He shouldn’t want it from them, but he does and the alcohol allows him to be more honest than usual.

‘I don’t want to be left alone all the time,’ Yunho can’t help the hint of hurt that must come through in the stubborn glare he shoots Jaejoong, ‘I’ll ask for space when I want it. I don’t want you to take more blood than I think I can handle, if I say stop, stop. I don’t want to sleep alone, ever, even if I’m mad at you. You said ignoring me wasn’t a punishment- that implies that if I make mistakes, you’ll punish me- I think a simple spanking would be easier to take than being neglected.’

Jaejoong’s lips quirk at this but he remains silent, nodding occasionally.

Yunho continues, ‘I want at least one of you to keep me company at meal times, it’s only polite because lord knows I’m going to be present at yours.’

Jaejoong chuckles this time but nods again in agreement. ‘Anything else?’

‘Probably,’ Yunho shrugs and focuses on the more important task of closing his mouth around the small birthmark on Jaejoong’s neck. For some reason in his still horny and now mildly placated mind, touching as much skin as possible feels of vital importance.

‘Yunho?’ Jaejoong calls softly, petting his hair. ‘Yunho, focus.’

‘I am,’ Yunho mumbles into the junction of the vampire’s neck, hips rocking gently, a teasing friction that could have Yunho hard if he manages to press just that little bit closer.

Jaejoong pulls him off by the hair but he’s not nearly as rough as Yunho would like.

‘I meant on what you wanted in the long term, not that I don’t appreciate your enthusiasm,’ Jaejoong smiles at him, the most open and amused grin that Yunho has ever witnessed on the demon and it makes Yunho buzz in excitement.

Yunho forces himself to scoff. ‘It’s not like I’m going to stop demanding things as we go along, even if I list the majority now.’

Jaejoong just grins wider, brushing his cheek affectionately. ‘I suppose not.’

The vampire moves to stand up and Yunho clambers gracelessly from his lap, still too drunk. Jaejoong grasps his hand, palm soft and sure, and leads him from the room. Yunho’s still not sure how they negate the stairs but Jaejoong takes him into the kitchens, dismissing the majority of staff from the room.

‘What are we doing?’ Yunho asks, taking a seat by the large oven that bakes the most delicious bread he’s ever eaten.

He’s probably in the way. He definitely doesn't care.

The vampire begins pulling ingredients from the refrigerator and setting them on the table. ‘As requested, I’m joining you for your meal. It’s almost noon,’ Jaejoong reasons before disappearing into the pantry.

‘Can’t I just suck you off instead?’ Yunho whines and the few remaining kitchen staff splutter and blush before making a hasty retreat to the other end of the room.

Jaejoong simply laughs, flipping through the pages of a book and Yunho realises it’s the same one he’d had back at the warehouse. ‘I think you need to sober up.’

‘I’m not even hungry,’ he grumbles, feeling sleepy from the alcohol and warmth of the oven.

‘Indulge me then,’ the vampire offers.

Yunho does; enjoying watching Jaejoong work, rereading the recipe nervously throughout. The food turns out well and Yunho is almost hungry by the time he’s done cooking. He lets Jaejoong tuck him into bed a short time later, sated and still dazed with alcohol but not enough to hold off sleep before the demon finishes kissing almost every inch of his skin and climbs in beside him. Yunho flushes with joy when the other three eventually join them and he realises Jaejoong must have called to them through their connection. 

It’s the best sleep that Yunho has had in weeks.


	9. Chapter 9

Yunho wanders through the third floor of the house, running his fingertips over the banister at the top of the stairs. Changmin shadows him, though the day before he spent glued to Junsu and the day before that, Yoochun. Taepoong slinks past his ankles, sniffing at the richly coloured runner that covers the length of the hallway. The puppy sneezes and Yunho suspects that this floor of the house gets very little attention from neither the vampires nor servants. 

It doesn’t stop Yunho from exploring the rooms, turning stiff handles until doors creak inwards. This part of the house is the thing that gives the age of the house away with its opulent furniture and chandeliers. Most of the rooms appear to hold storage, sheets draped over furniture to make large distorted ghosts and Yunho enjoys pulling open drawers in side tables and seeing what trinkets he can find. For the most part, there’s nothing exciting to be found but there is a charming library with books gathering dust.

‘These are all old archives,’ Changmin tells him. ‘They’re part of Jaejoong’s history and document his heritage. His family were quite famous.’

Changmin runs a gentle finger down a fragile spine of a book, leaving a streak of pale blue amongst the dust. 

‘And yours?’ Yunho asks curiously, resisting the urge to pluck a book from the shelves and choosing to examine the paintings on the walls instead.

‘Rich and pure enough to be successful, but only moderately so,’ Changmin pulls out a handkerchief to wipe the dust from his hands. ‘My parents were not particularly powerful demons, and neither were my sisters. We were not considered to be of upstanding breeding, though by chance, I was blessed with the power almost equal to those of higher status.’

‘Are your family still alive?’ Yunho can’t help but ask, meeting Changmin’s eyes.

Changmin stares at him for a long moment before blinking. ‘No, the wars took them, but by then I was already part of this family.’ 

‘I’m sorry,’ Yunho remembers only fragments of his own family and even though he knows the most recent war was over a century ago, he mourns the idea of losing family.

The vampire looks at him in mild surprise before shaking his head. ‘It was a long time ago. We were all soldiers then, but some of us were warriors.’

‘You and Jaejoong?’ 

Changmin nods. ‘We met on the battlefield. He was a general then and the rank of his family and purity of his blood didn’t matter there except that it gave him strength and made him an elite warrior.’

‘So you’ve been together for centuries?’ Yunho still feels some surprise and can barely keep the look off his face, it just seems astonishing that anyone can live so long.

The demon points at a painting above the mantle and Yunho almost jumps when he realises that it’s Jaejoong in the portrait staring back at him.

‘Long enough. His family are mostly dead now but they were so expansive it’s not hard to find traces of his ancestors everywhere,’ Changmin turns Yunho’s attention to the next painting which features a family tree and Yunho struggles to make out Jaejoong’s name in the old script. ‘The work Jaejoong has been doing since we arrived is mostly to do with the old demon council. He inherited a seat after his uncle passed in a small civil war and the council holds a heavy weight amongst the government here. Jaejoong still has an abundance of connections, even though his chosen family tend to lack societal standing.’

‘He’s allowed to do that? To just make a new family?’ Yunho finds himself locked in the gaze of Jaejoong’s portrait. ‘Doesn’t Jaejoong like his blood relatives?’

‘If a lesser vampire had done it, they would consider him weak,’ Changmin shrugs, ‘but isn’t it better to have a family made up of those who wish to be by your side, rather than those whom are obligated to? Technically, we’re all related by blood.’ The vampire smirks and Yunho snorts.

‘I hate to keep pointing this out, but you seem to forget that you kidnapped me to make me part of your family,’ Yunho says flatly, rolling his eyes before taking in more of the paintings around the room, dwarfed by the shelves of books.

‘Well every family has its quirks,’ Changmin chuckles.

Yunho scoffs but he’s lacking any real heat towards the vampires these days. ‘So is Jaejoong the black sheep of his for starting a new family?’

‘In a way, but his blood is pure enough and he himself is powerful enough to render those sorts of arguments moot. A family is supposed to provide you with strength, but neither Jaejoong nor I have ever really needed more,’ the vampire quirks his mouth into a half smile before gesturing for Yunho to follow him out into the hallway. ‘Certainly together, we are stronger anyway and Junsu should grow into a very strong demon in time.’

‘By that logic- do I make you weaker?’ Yunho feels a strange pang of guilt and anxiety eat at him.

The demon laughs and shakes his head. 

‘No, as I said, Jaejoong is powerful enough for all of us and there are no wars to fight these days. Jaejoong has been an advocator for peace on the council since he joined, regardless of how much it goes against our violent nature,’ Changmin curls around Yunho’s back once they’re in the hallway and tilts his chin up until he’s staring up at another painting- this time of Jaejoong and Changmin.

Yunho thinks it’s not quite an accurate portraiture- they haven’t captured the power behind Jaejoong’s softer features and Changmin’s jaw line isn’t as sharp, making him appear younger.

‘And Yoochun?’ 

Changmin hums against his nape, pressing a kiss there that has Yunho’s skin flushing with arousal. 

‘Yoochun was a weak little demon when we found him. Turning has given him strength. He still looks a little fragile, don’t you think?’ Changmin murmurs and Yunho nods in agreement. ‘He was like you- half starved and without a place to belong. The family he was born into wasn’t nearly strong enough to survive- a shame as their species has a rare beauty. Diluted power in the bloodline though.’

Yunho feels a wave of sympathy towards the young vampire. Changmin embraces him tightly for a long moment before breaking away and heading towards the stairs. Yunho follows slowly, thinking about Changmin’s words and the old fashioned notion of good breeding. Yunho isn’t weak and he doesn’t think Yoochun is either but they must look pathetic in comparison to those who possess extraordinary power. He tries not to let it bother him.

 

Yunho sets off in the afternoon with only Taepoong for company and the intention to run until his lungs give in. They curve around the forest for a good kilometre, until they reach the small pathway amongst the trees, the puppy leaping ahead as Yunho jogs along the dirt path. Eventually the trail disappears and Yunho slows down to make his way between the trees, picking out the easiest course.

A couple of miles in and Yunho’s lungs are burning, his legs beginning to tire whilst Taepoong still races forward eagerly. He pushes through every signal his body gives him to stop, forcing himself onwards and persevering to maintain his form. Yunho used to be so much better at this, and the disappointment irritates him, scratching at his skin like a rash. He’s still gained a lot more strength after being well fed and cared for, more than he’s ever experienced. Running with the weight of a full stomach instead of an empty one had been difficult to adjust to.

Yunho zones out, easily dodging trees and roots as he runs. The sound of his heart pounding and his ragged breaths drown out all other sounds. Belatedly, Yunho realises he has lost sight of Taepoong but he doesn’t panic. Jumping across a small stream that Yunho uses as a landmark, he decides to head back towards the house, curving into a small clearing where the stream is sourced from a natural spring. He calls for her before he begins jogging back the way he came. There’s not a lot to look at when he runs, other than where to step without slipping in wet, rotting leaves and mud but this time Yunho spots a blur of grey from the corner of his eye.

He slows, but it’s already passed out of sight and he wonders if he imagined it. Heart thumping harder with nerves, Yunho edges closer to the outskirts of the forest, knowing there’s safety in the open grasslands that are in full view of the house. He speeds up, concentrating hard on regulating his breathing, kicking his knees up high to give him some bounce when he feels his body lagging with exertion. The shape passes again and Yunho whips his head around so fast he almost crashes into a low branch, ducking just in time. It had been too tall to be the cuddly mass of Taepoong’s grey and white fur, the puppy still barely up to Yunho’s knees and this had been at eye level. Yunho does his best to swallow down the hint of fear that bubbles inside his stomach when he realises it’s following him, loping alongside him, obscured by the trees but only metres away.

Yunho makes a sharp turn to his left, bolting towards the security of the open grass and considers shouting for the vampires as soon as the house comes into view. It’s still kilometres away and Yunho’s not sure he has the stamina to outrun whatever is following him or that they’d hear him. The shadow appears between the trees again, keeping pace alongside him but making no move to attack him and this time when Yunho looks he makes out the outline of legs- human legs, or at the very least, demon legs. Yunho skids to a halt- surely no other demon would dare infringe on the vampires’ territory? His stalker does too and Yunho catches a sharp, toothy grin, a head of glossy black hair and pale skin that could only belong to Jaejoong. Yunho’s heart makes another solid effort to punch its way through his sternum and then the panic ebbs, a sense of excitement filling him instead as the vampire shoots him a dark look full of lust from the trees. 

The rush of anticipation powers Yunho’s tired legs and he takes off sprinting towards the house, feet hammering hard against the soft grass, slipping for purchase over patches of dew. Yunho runs hard, lungs aching and Jaejoong just there, chasing him through the trees- hunting him- and there’s something joyful in the exhilaration he feels. The vampire is lagging behind him playfully and Yunho weaves in and out of some of the trees closest. It puts him at a disadvantage in regards to his slower, human reflexes, but Yunho suspects Jaejoong is toying with him anyway and barely trying to really catch Yunho yet. Jaejoong might not be as familiar as Changmin is with tracing Yunho’s scent, or as mischievous, but the eldest vampire is quick and an elite predator- it’s really just a matter of how long he wants to play this game with Yunho before obtaining his prize.

Yunho risks a glance behind him, no longer able to spot the vampire to his right and the momentary lapse in concentration nearly sends him headfirst over a tree root. He rights himself, running at full pelt in the direction of the clearing he knows isn’t too far ahead, throwing himself bodily around trees and grabbing branches for leverage to stop himself crashing into the surrounding forest. The noise of his movements is hardly subtle, far from a challenge for Jaejoong to hunt but when they’re this close, Yunho figures there’s not much chance of escape anyway. There’s no way for him to deceive or outrun the vampire and truthfully, Yunho wants to get caught, adrenaline singing through his veins with an acidic fizz that makes him hum with anticipation. Yunho grins to himself and hurdles a log, ready to rush through the clearing when he’s swept into a tackle from the side.

Yunho lands in a daze with a loud grunt though Jaejoong must have somehow rolled them so that his body took most of the fall. He’s only a little winded and that’s probably more from the chase than the heavy weight of Jaejoong on top of him.

‘Bastard,’ Yunho huffs, pushing at Jaejoong’s chest, but he can’t keep the smile off his face.

The vampire’s eyes are dark, the pupil expanded to eclipse most of the molten irises and Yunho almost shudders as the demon radiates lust above him. He watches Yunho heave oxygen into exhausted lungs with all the air of a satisfied predator and Yunho thinks it shouldn’t turn him on that much.

‘You scared me,’ Yunho pants loudly, still struggling for air whilst Jaejoong appears only mildly ruffled. ‘There had better be a good reason for that.’

Fangs appear; denting the vampire’s flushed, full lips and Yunho feels his cock twitch. Groaning as comprehension dawns on him, Yunho yanks the demon into a rough kiss, moaning with excitement as their lips crash and his own splits and tears under the pressure and sharp points of Jaejoong’s teeth. Jaejoong’s hair is soft in his tightly clenched fists and Yunho writhes up against the hard body above him, begging the demon for more without saying a word. His blood is spilling between them, washed messily into their mouths by the fierce play of tongues and Yunho aches with need so badly that his tired body shakes. He drags Jaejoong away from his mouth and towards his neck, praying for his suspicions to be confirmed and willing sharp teeth to break into his skin. Hot breath wets his skin for a moment, inspiring a trail of goose bumps to prickle across his shoulders before fangs finally pierce his flesh, the loud sound of rupturing drowned by Yunho crooning his mix of pain and joy into the quiet of the clearing. 

Yunho’s unaware that he’s blabbering pleas, praise and endless words of gratitude as he ruts against Jaejoong like a bitch in heat until the vampire pulls away from his neck, mouth stained brilliant red, and just stares at him. It’s not what Yunho wants- Yunho hasn’t been this close to a hair trigger orgasm since puberty and the enforced celibacy is not something he’s particularly relished since arriving at the house. Yunho wants Jaejoong now and the vampire simply staring at him is very much low on the list of things he’s desperate for Jaejoong to do to him. A tinge of embarrassment must be what’s heating his cheeks, but whilst Yunho stops his incoherent begging, he never ceases the roll of his hips, legs hooked tightly over the vampire’s sides. The throb of pain in his neck lingers, amplified by every pump of his excitable heart and Yunho wonders for a minute if the vampire hasn’t made a mistake, bitten Yunho too soon and the poison of medicine still runs through him.

‘Am I ready?’ Yunho asks, breathless and mildly aware of how stupid he sounds but unable to stop himself. ‘I feel ready. Please say I am.’

Jaejoong laughs, and it’s a glorious sound. Not like Changmin’s sadistic cackle or Junsu’s joyful peal that seems to leave the vampire winded, nor like Yoochun’s deep, rich laughter, but a uniquely free sound that Yunho has never heard from the reserved vampire. He likes it, wants to hear more of it and be the cause of it in the older man, but Yunho also really needs them both to be naked and that mouth back on his neck. He pulls and tugs at Jaejoong to move closer but the vampire continues to make that happy sound, laughing harder when Yunho whines in frustration.

‘What?’ Yunho snaps, annoyed.

Jaejoong presses lips wet with blood to his jaw but his body still shakes with telltale laughter. ‘You’re ready, as you put it,’ the vampire snorts against his throat.

‘Then stop wasting time,’ Yunho growls, forcing his sweatpants down as far as they can go with Jaejoong still between his legs. ‘Fuck me.’

Yunho’s quick to work Jaejoong’s fly open too, their hot flesh meeting as the vampire grinds down obligingly.

‘I don’t even care about lube,’ Yunho groans, frantically rutting his erection into Jaejoong’s stomach. ‘I should but- fuck- just take me, please.’

He feels the vampire suckle at the torn flesh of his neck and grimaces half in pain, half in pleasure. 

‘I brought lube,’ the vampire informs him, licking at the wound until Yunho feels the edges knitting.

‘Great,’ Yunho huffs, ‘good planning.’

The vampire pulls away from his neck to smirk at him. ‘I never imagined you’d be this eager for me to take you here in the dirt.’

‘You did this,’ Yunho glares, tearing at Jaejoong’s shirt and still rutting as best he can. ‘You’re not allowed to tease me over this.’

Jaejoong smiles and presses a chaste kiss to Yunho’s mouth. ‘Not teasing,’ he whispers into Yunho’s ear as he shifts to pull the pants from Yunho’s legs, rifling in his own pocket for a small tube of lubricant, ‘Happy. I’m happy.’

Cold gel spills over Yunho’s backside and he hisses until fingers rub at his cleft, brushing against his heavy balls. Yunho bucks, lifting his hips to better accept the fingers pushing inside him, throwing his head back when Jaejoong forces them deep. He huffs out a plea for speed and the demon graciously complies, adding and removing digits seemingly at random as he slides Yunho’s shirt up and leaves small nips and licks over skin sticky with sweat. The air surrounding them is cold but Yunho barely notices, pressing his heated skin into Jaejoong’s chilled hands, the vampire quickly warming from the contact. Yunho grunts as Jaejoong pushes another finger inside him, burning with urgent desire despite the discomfort.

‘Enough,’ Yunho barks, managing to tear a few buttons free of eyelets on Jaejoong’s shirt and running his hands over the pale, perfect flesh. ‘Fuck me now.’

He hears Jaejoong snicker quietly into his shoulder but the demon complies, tearing Yunho’s shirt up and off, pushing down his own pants. The ground is rough beneath Yunho’s back, dirt scratching at his skin but Yunho doesn’t care, too fixated on the rush of blood swelling in his groin. Yunho makes to sit up and reach for Jaejoong’s erection, but the vampire shoves him down hard by the shoulder, pinning him to the ground with one hand before sidling up between Yunho’s spread thighs and pushing in. It’s difficult and Yunho is hyper aware that he needs to relax, doing his best to bear down against Jaejoong until the vampire sinks deeper. He grunts and Jaejoong nips at his skin, sharp fangs teasing with the promise to break skin. It’s not enough and not what Yunho wants, and he drags the vampire roughly by the hair back his wounded neck. Yunho doesn’t want to wait, doesn’t want strung out pleasure or the lingering temptation of teeth scraping against his skin- Yunho wants to come right there with the dirt scratching at his back, fangs deep in his neck and Jaejoong in him to the hilt as quickly as possible.

Something unspoken must pass between them or maybe the vampire can taste the desperation in his blood, but the vampire mercifully starts moving, forcing Yunho’s body to yield to the remaining inch. Jaejoong removes his guiding hand to palm Yunho’s heavy balls, fingertips pressing lightly at the skin stretched around his length and making Yunho whine with need. The rush of blood in Yunho’s ears almost drowns out the messy, wet sound of Jaejoong’s mouth sucking at his torn neck, feeling the tingle of flesh intermittently healing as the vampire suckles and licks at his throat. Hips stutter, Jaejoong starting up a quick rut and with their bodies pressed this tightly it’s all Yunho can do to writhe up and rub himself against the vampire’s taut belly. Sweat stings at the wound on his neck and Jaejoong laps at that too, grinding harder against Yunho until they must both have skin scraped away by the gritty dirt of the forest floor.

Jaejoong pulls back, kissing his way along Yunho’s jaw, mouthing at his chin and Yunho is surprised by the mild disappointment he feels when he realises the bite has fully healed. It doesn’t stop him from accepting the hot, copper flavoured kiss Jaejoong offers as they rock together with increasing desperation. Sweat slicked skin makes it difficult for Yunho to get much leverage with his legs hooked around the demon’s waist but Jaejoong doesn’t seem to care, moving at a pace that allows them to remain closely pressed together but lacking the rough, hard fuck that Yunho sorely desires. He whines into Jaejoong’s mouth and then shoves the vampire by the shoulders, squirming until he can make to turn over. Jaejoong leans back and pulls out, giving Yunho enough space to crawl onto his hands and knees before quickly shoving back in. 

Yunho falls forward, barely avoiding scraping his cheek if not for managing to get his arms beneath him just in time and lets free a sharp shout of delight as Jaejoong pushes deeper than before. Cold hands are tight on his hips, pulling him up across the dirt and into Jaejoong’s every thrust. The pleasure it brings him is so different from the first time Jaejoong took him in this position. That first time Yunho was scared and unwilling, and although a part of Yunho thinks it’s wrong for him to forgive, he can’t deny that he wants more now. It’s rough and raw, Yunho’s knees undoubtedly bleeding into the forest floor as he spreads them wider and takes everything the demon has to offer. His cock pulses and jerks, swaying with the forceful momentum of their coupling and Yunho manages to squeeze an arm down between his legs, shoulder taking the brunt of his weight as Jaejoong fucks him into the grass and dirt. He can’t contain the loud moan that bursts from him as he wraps a hand around his swollen length and squeezes the heated flesh. Yunho’s not far from coming, he just needs that one bite he knows will tip him over the edge.

‘Jaejoong. Jaejoong, please,’ Yunho begs, breathless as the demon pounds into him.

Yunho holds himself tightly, short strokes that barely satisfy but have him writhing on the ground, mouth open as a litany of pleas and moans escape him. His cock pulses in his hand, so close to climax that it hurts and Yunho considers biting into his own arm again, needing that trigger to follow through. But Yunho reminds himself that he can have the real thing now and Jaejoong- if not one of the others- will give it to him.

‘Jaejoong, now,’ he whines, body already seizing, twitching with the pleasure that burns through his veins.

Pain breaks through the blinding pleasure, blossoming across his shoulder in a sharp contrast that leaves Yunho feeling electrified. His toes curl, hands clutching at the grass as he splatters the ground with his release, squeezing drop after drop from his erection. Jaejoong continues to move inside of him, but Yunho barely notices, too caught up in the sensation of both the cum pulsing from his cock and the intense throb of blood welling into the wound the vampire inflicted. Sharp teeth are still embedded beneath his skin and they drag with every movement of Jaejoong above him, tearing the flesh wider. Yunho just feels heat and joyful pleasure, body shaking violently as he comes down from the high of adrenaline and his orgasm. 

He’s still hazy with satiation and exhaustion when he faintly hears footsteps. Jaejoong withdraws his fangs, tongue laving at the muscle of Yunho’s shoulder and Yunho is struck by the urge to scratch ferociously at the now healing wound as the skin itches. Boots come into view but Jaejoong continues to fuck him so Yunho assumes it’s not a threat and turns his head to blearily meet Changmin’s amused gaze.

‘I’m not sure if I smelt Yunho’s blood or if I heard him moaning first but either way you two are far from subtle,’ Changmin grins. ‘Only the humans wouldn’t notice you two out fucking in the forest and I have to say Jaejoong, you’re a total bastard for not inviting us to join.’

‘I was hunting,’ Yunho hears Jaejoong say blithely, the demon digging fingers hard into his hips as he gives a few last hard thrusts before stilling.

‘But I love hunting,’ Junsu complains and Yunho notices the younger vampires off to the side, a pout on the young vampire’s face.

Jaejoong pulls out and Yunho is far too tired to move, slumping onto his side and feeling cum trickle out of him. The vampire hums, pressing a kiss to Yunho’s side before dragging Yunho’s pants back up from where they’d tangled around his ankle. It’s Changmin who leans down and pets his hair affectionately, taking hold of him and hefting Yunho over his shoulder.

‘There will be plenty of opportunities from now on, Su,’ Jaejoong says warmly, obviously greatly satisfied from the sex and Yunho feels rather smug about that.

‘I can walk you know,’ Yunho protests none the less, smacking Changmin’s ass hard as the vampires head back towards the house.

Changmin chuckles and spanks him in return, making Yunho yelp and jolt against his shoulder. ‘Are you sure about that?’

Now that the high of his orgasm is fading, Yunho realises his legs are trembling with fatigue, muscles aching and he’s probably a lot more scratched up than he originally thought. He decides to keep his mouth shut about walking the remaining distance back to the house.

‘What’s the hurry? It’s nice out here,’ Yunho gropes Changmin this time, head tingling as the blood rushes through his ears. He’s not fond of being held like this at all.

‘You’re filthy,’ the tall vampire scoffs. ‘The maids should have a bath drawn by the time we get back.’

‘Is there food involved? I think you should definitely feed me before there’s any more fucking.‘

The vampires laugh but Yunho salivates at the thought of a warm bath and hot food in his belly. He raises his head to watch Jaejoong straighten his shirt, buttoning it closed again and looking a lot less ruffled than Yunho assumes he must look. Now that he’s coming down, he notices that his split palms have left streaks of blood and dirt over Changmin’s pants but the tall demon doesn’t seem to care.

‘There will be food,’ Jaejoong assures him.

Yunho nods and then regrets the motion, his head spinning. ‘Okay, put me down a second,’ he demands, wriggling against Changmin’s shoulder.

Surprisingly, Changmin obeys, setting him down gently and catching him when Yunho’s legs threaten to buckle. The vampire checks his pupils, hand cupping his face and providing a chilled touch to his tingling skin.

‘I don’t think being upside down agrees with me right now and none of you were polite enough to greet me properly,’ Yunho remarks, grappling at Changmin’s shoulders until he can press their lips together. 

The taller vampire kisses him back gently, large palm spread in the centre of his lower back but Yunho pulls away from his hold and stumbles the few steps towards Junsu. He doesn’t press his full weight onto Junsu, unsure if the younger demons have the same strength as Changmin and Jaejoong, considering that he is taller than the demon. It doesn’t seem to matter as the shorter vampire tugs Yunho against him anyway until he’s forced to lean and kisses him with fervour. Sparks seem to build between them in that moment and Yunho can feel the strange buzz of arousal humming under his skin, just beneath Junsu’s hands. It makes breaking away from the Eros demon that much harder, Yunho turning into a malleable mess of desire but he manages to turn his embrace to Yoochun after a long moment. Yoochun’s kiss holds more promise, a hint of a sigh trapped just behind the vampire’s lips and Yunho chases it, relishing the care and affection that’s folded into the kiss along with lust.

Yunho grins when they part, half aroused but also heavy with the weight of exhaustion. He gestures for Changmin to let him climb onto his back like the vampire did after the family’s first official hunt. The position also allows Yunho the opportunity to lazily explore Changmin’s neck, unbuttoning the vampire’s collar and trailing fingers from throat to sternum, tracing sharp collarbones idly. He rests his head against Changmin’s shoulder, eyelids threatening to close as the mansion grows nearer. 

Yunho doesn’t make any move to shift when they enter the house. Servants scatter about the first floor as Jaejoong leads them into the kitchens and begins stacking a tray with food. Yunho wonders if some of the food was prepared for the servants themselves but the eldest vampire doesn’t seem to care so he dismisses any concerns. He must smell overwhelmingly of sweat and sex even to a human nose, cum still congealing on his thighs as it slips from him and he’s covered in scratches, dirt and grass stains. They’re staring at him and Yunho finds himself swelling with pride that he’s the one chosen to satisfy such powerful demons. Meeting the gaze of a young female servant, Yunho mouths at Changmin’s neck, lips catching around the vampire’s ear obscenely until she blushes and looks away. Yunho smirks to himself before returning to the task at hand, enjoying the feel of Changmin’s skin and the way the vampire’s muscled shoulders go rigid with arousal beneath him.

Yunho’s too preoccupied with sucking a mark behind the demon’s ear to notice they’ve made it upstairs and into the bathroom. A needy whine escapes him as his bottom meets the tiled edge of the sink and Changmin gently untangles his legs and moves away. 

‘I’m just going to check the water,’ Changmin chuckles and Yunho notices the huge sunken bath in the floor is filled with steaming water.

He peels off his shirt which is clearly a lost cause, no matter how wonderful Jaejoong’s staff are, and tosses it on the ground. Junsu steps forward when he slips off the counter and Yunho uses the vampire’s shoulders for balance as he shimmies out of his pants, kicking them off with his shoes.

‘Is Taepoong still outside?’ The thought suddenly strikes him, worry niggling at the back of his mind.

Yoochun eyes his torn knees with a look of hunger before smiling. ‘Jaejoong called for her over an hour ago. I’m fairly certain she’s well fed and sleeping in front of the hearth downstairs.’

Yunho sighs with relief, edging his way over to the bath on shaky legs. ‘I should have known this was entirely too premeditated.’

‘I just like to be thorough,’ Jaejoong says dismissively, stepping into the water and Yunho tries to quell his urge to attack the vampire’s beautiful pale skin with his mouth.

Yunho moves to join him in the tub when Changmin catches him under the arms from behind, his body pressing warmly against Yunho’s back.

‘It’s still too hot for you, pet,’ Changmin warns him, holding him still as Yoochun and Junsu soak washcloths in the water, wringing them out before bringing the hot material to Yunho’s scraped knees.

 

The hiss Yunho makes as the wet heat stings the open grazes on his knees is loud and the washcloths are quickly replaced by the gentle stroke of tongues. The vampires move methodically, cleaning and then healing the cuts and scratches along his calves and palms, his dick twitching in interest as Yoochun sucks at a particular spot on Yunho’s thigh where Jaejoong’s nails must have broken skin. Yunho leans back into Changmin’s arms, his skin tingling as it begins to heat with the steam filling the room.

When Yunho is finally deemed clean and the water cool enough, Junsu and Changmin guide him into the bath. The heat stings as the water laps at his legs and Yunho almost withdraws, but instead wraps his legs and arms around Jaejoong. The vampire holds him easily, as though he weighs nothing and his amused smile causes something inside Yunho to flutter. Shaking it off, Yunho instinctually presses his cheek to the vampire’s, enjoying the demon’s gentle embrace. Jaejoong is warm from the bath, his skin slick and smooth and Yunho licks at the droplets along the man’s jaw. The eldest vampire brushes back his hair and chuckles, shifting Yunho’s weight before taking a seat on the ledge underwater.

‘I think you should have something to drink if you are thirsty,’ Jaejoong leans back and gestures for Yoochun to bring the tray of food.

‘Yes,’ Yunho purrs excitedly, climbing off Jaejoong’s lap to reach over the edge of the bath for a glass of wine. 

He drinks it quickly, making a face at the rich but slightly sour taste of alcohol, feeling it trickle heavily downwards to warm his stomach. The slices of fruit are the next thing to be devoured and Yunho eats them messily from Yoochun and Changmin’s fingers, lapping at the juices that stain the vampires’ hands and licking their fingers clean. Changmin’s gaze is such an honest mixture of amused and adoring that Yunho has to look away, concentrating on the sweet acidic flavours that burst over his tongue as he sucks the fruit from their grasp. Hands run over his hips, caressing downwards beneath the water and Yunho gasps softly, leaning back into Jaejoong’s touch as the eldest massages his backside, digging painfully into the sore muscles where his thighs meet buttock. His legs are no longer trembling from the exertion of running and Yunho spreads himself wider, inviting the touch as he continues to take the food proffered, chewing at fresh bread softened by the heat of a stew. 

It’s salty and delicious, a complete contrast to the sweetness of the fruit and it settles warmly in his stomach.

Yunho doesn’t think it’s possible for his skin to flush further, already red from the steaming water and the wine, but when Jaejoong’s fingers and tongue slip inside him, cleaning him out and healing his passage, Yunho blushes and pants. Jaejoong is slow and teasing, leaving Yunho a clumsy bundle of nerves as he licks at his core. The treatment is so distracting that Yunho cannot eat any more, almost biting his tongue as he moans loudly, embarrassed that he enjoys Jaejoong’s mouth so much and in front of an audience. He bows his head and fingers thread through his hair, cleaning the locks and petting them back from his flushed face. Yunho catches the fingers in his mouth, suckling hard and using them to smother his moans. When he glances up through wet lashes, Yoochun is staring down at him with eyes bright with lust, his free hand stroking his erection leisurely and Yunho salivates at the thought of the length in his mouth again.

‘Please,’ Yunho whispers, almost afraid to ask.

It still feels so unreal that these men want him- and that he wants them back, so much so that he burns for their touch, no matter how rough it might be.

Yoochun shifts closer, allowing Yunho to take his erection into his mouth, sucking the swollen length with more enthusiasm than he’d taken towards the food. The feeling of contentment only lasts for a few minutes however, Jaejoong’s mouth leaving Yunho breathless and needy and he begs again until Yoochun is slipping into the water and saddling up behind him, pushing in. 

This time when Yunho moans aloud, it’s Junsu’s mouth that captures the noise. The vampire’s tongue delves into his mouth obscenely and seemingly as deep as Yoochun thrusts into him from behind. Yunho takes both with fervour, eager to pleasure and be pleasured. He clenches greedily around the length in his ass, already wanting more and the vampires seem to sense his need because fingers push inside him, alongside Yoochun’s erection. 

It’s made difficult by the water, the soap not nearly slippery enough to dull the incredible friction as he’s stretched wide but Yunho doesn’t panic like the last time the demons did this. He wriggles and tries his best to relax into the touch, his own cock twitching in interest, still trying to recover from the explosive orgasm earlier and succeeding more and more as Junsu tweaks his nipples hard, twisting and pulling, squeezing the flesh of his pectorals with hands that spark lust through Yunho’s skin until it’s coiling tight within his gut.

‘Please,’ Yunho begs again and this time, Yoochun withdraws completely, Changmin lifting him up out of the tub and Junsu steps in to wrap him in a large, soft towel.

They towel him down quickly and Yunho lets himself go, pliant to their nudges, feeling warm and aroused. He can walk now, although before he can make it more than two steps towards the door, Changmin is scooping him up into his arms. Yunho clings to his neck before realising his towel is slipping and clutches the green material before it falls. The alcohol in his system makes it more of a fumble, plush cloth barely gathered by his uncoordinated fingers and Yunho giggles at himself as Changmin and the vampires enter a room that Yunho has never seen before.

‘This is my bedroom,’ Changmin seems to read his mind, putting him down carefully in front of the large, lit fireplace. 

‘It seems bigger?’ Yunho takes in the large bed, the substantial bookcase in the corner and the ample floor space.

Twitching his toes into the plush rug beneath him, Yunho admires the dark colour scheme. Dark charcoal greys, deep blues and the richest of reds soothed with pure cream upholstered armchairs and furniture made from expensive looking mahogany stained glossy with a vermillion tint. Jaejoong’s room was all rich greens, earthy colours like the surrounding forests and touches of silver that sparkle like the eldest vampire’s many rings. Yoochun’s bedroom reminded Yunho greatly of the slight vampire, sleek shades of black and white like the keys of his beloved piano, matching the pale of his skin and the dark ink of his hair, whilst Junsu preferred light, youthful colours more suited to his lively personality. Yunho had spent many nights curled up in the younger vampire’s Persian blue sheets, tracing the golden accented embroidery on Junsu’s thick, quilt. His own room is a blend of vibrant reds and royal purple and he wonders if all of their rooms have been meticulously designed or if it’s all happenstance.

Yunho decides he doesn’t care much as he kneels on the floor in front of the fireplace, pulling Changmin down with him and kissing the vampire fervently. The dwindling daylight struggles to reach across the rug they rest on when Jaejoong draws back the curtains and Yunho breaks away for a moment to watch the white of snow fall through the window.

It’s in that moment of distraction, as Yunho is thinking about running through thick snow in the morning and brushing the damp from Taepoong’s fur, that Changmin bites into his neck. He cries out, arching into the vampire’s touch and he’s quickly pulled into the man’s lap. Changmin suckles at his neck, pain and hot blood bubbling freely from the fresh wound and Yunho fumbles desperately with Changmin’s fly as lust rushes through the blossoming connection. Yunho has no idea when the connection began, because this time, Yunho feels none of the crippling pain or desperation, just an incredible sense of self whilst awash with the wonderful intricacies and emotions of those around him. He feels at peace with his body, yielding quickly to the slick fingers that push inside him –Yoochun, he thinks it must be, because Changmin’s hands are right there, cupping his face so gently that Yunho thinks he might cry. He wraps his own hand around Changmin’s length, easing up, pressing the bite on his neck back into the vampire’s sharp teeth as he somehow manages to guide Changmin’s erection beneath him and with Yoochun’s help, take it inside him.

Yunho cries out as he sits down, spine arching uncontrollably and he feels his blood rush hot, trickling fast down the curves of his back and shoulder. Changmin is a little thicker than Yoochun had been and both Changmin and Yoochun are already pushing fingers in past the knuckle, stretching him wide. He grapples at Changmin’s shoulders, panting into the vampire’s hair as he’s worked open, the lubricant already wearing thin and running from the heat of his body.

‘Just do it, Yoochun,’ Yunho urges, grunting as he rocks gently down on Changmin’s cock and their fingers. 

Junsu pets his hair and Yunho bows into the touch, tugging the vampire forward until he can take Junsu’s length into his mouth. He suckles as best as he can, his ministrations turning to panting around Junsu’s cock when Yoochun pushes into him, the two vampires filling him until Yunho thinks he might split and then Yunho wonders if that would be something unenjoyable, or if, like so many other things he’s experienced with this family, that it might be a pleasure worth exploring. With sudden curiosity and eagerness, Yunho takes Junsu down his throat until he can nose against the vampire’s dark curls, tongue darting out to lick heavy balls. It hurts his throat but the words of praise that spill from Junsu’s lips along with colourful curses make it worth it and Yunho rides out the pain from where the four of them connect and his neck throbs.

When Yoochun and Changmin both begin fucking up into him roughly, hands gripping his hips tightly, bruising his skin, Yunho has to let Junsu go from his mouth because nothing can contain the shouts that spill from his throat, rough and raw, and begging them for more. Yunho barely bothers to hold himself up, leaning heavily back against Yoochun, whose mouth works over the bleeding mess of his neck even as they continue to shove up into him, pulling him taut until he’s sure he’ll be stretched loose afterwards. He bites at Changmin’s chin teasingly, nipping at the vampire’s wide lips, slipping his tongue inside the demon’s mouth and grazing it against the vampire’s fangs. The taste of copper and something that is just Changmin floods Yunho’s senses and suddenly the thrusting loses its rhythm, becoming frantic and Yunho feels wet and hot as come begins to slide down his buttocks and thighs.

Yoochun pushes in as deep as he can go with Changmin squeezed in beside him, jerking his hips shakily before pulling out. The vampire kisses the nape of his neck before he flops down on the rug, exhausted and sweaty, smiling a broad grin up at Yunho and Yunho can’t help but smile back.

Without Yoochun, Yunho no longer feels as full, his hole wet and messy around Changmin’s length. It gives Yunho more freedom to move and Yunho puts the last of his energy into his tired thighs, riding Changmin hard, rising up and grinding down fast, his own erection staining the vampire’s shirt with precome. He rips at Changmin’s clothes, leaning into the man’s chest as skin becomes available and he enjoys the scent of the vampire’s sweat slightly more than he probably should. Yunho licks at skin, pulling hair to balance him as he arches back, running a hand down to feel where they are connected, his fingers becoming wet with Yoochun’s come and he pushes at his loosened rim, feeling deliciously dirty and used.

‘Oh fuck,’ Yunho moans, Changmin’s cock brushing against his the tips of his fingers as the vampire fucks into him.

Yunho hadn’t thought it possible to feel more pleasure, his body shaking violently as he’s rocked by the vampire’s thrusts, but then a mouth closes around his nipple. Sharp teeth dig in until his skin breaks and Yunho’s orgasm is suddenly upon him, his length spilling over both their stomachs, pulse after pulse until it feels as though there couldn’t possibly be anything left in him. 

Yunho whimpers, jarred by the shudders that wrack his body, nerves seemingly damaged because no part of his body seems to obey his brain’s command. Changmin is lapping at his neck, pulling the last long mouthfuls from the wound as it knits, but the teeth marks around his nipple are still bold with bright red blood as he’s lifted up and laid on his back.

Belatedly, Yunho realises that Changmin has come, the hot mess spilling down his cleft and pooling on the rug beneath him as he clenches around air. He mewls again, this time because of the loss and Junsu seems to understand Yunho’s need, slipping fingers through the cum, dragging a trail up Yunho’s body before letting Yunho lick the mixture from his hand. Changmin snorts beside him but Yunho just smiles contentedly at Junsu as the tall vampire props him up from behind and draws Yunho’s legs up, leaving him wide and open for Junsu. 

Junsu eyes his wet, reddened entrance hungrily, as though he’d like to feast there again but his own need is too urgent and the demon slides into Yunho’s stretched hole. Yunho moans as he’s filled and when Junsu slips digits in alongside his cock, filling out his loosened passage, he screams as he feels the Eros demon work his talents from inside him. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Yunho bucks wildly, bearing down on Junsu and almost slipping out of Changmin’s grasp although the tall vampire keeps Yunho’s legs open wide, bending him until his knees are level with his ears and giving Yunho a full view of Junsu’s thick length and slender fingers pushing inside him, his hole stretched so much Yunho briefly muses the idea of taking three cocks and imagining what position they’d have to be in to make that work. Just as Yunho has come to the conclusion that it would be easier to just take a fist or two lengths in his mouth, Junsu does that trick once more, leaving Yunho unable to think and his dick desperately trying to get hard again.

Jaejoong takes over from Changmin’s grasp on his legs, climbing up to straddle his chest, the vampire’s cock pressing against Yunho’s cheek and he turns to lap at it eagerly. A hand squeezes him roughly, palming his balls and tugging hard on his cock and Yunho realises as yet another jolt of insatiable pleasure rushes through him, encouraging blood to fill his sensitive dick, that it’s Junsu. Yunho curses his approval of the forceful touch and licks at the tip of Jaejoong’s erection as the eldest vampire strokes himself quickly, the first strings of cum landing on his tongue and chin. Satisfaction and pride fills Yunho’s chest as his face becomes striped with Jaejoong’s cum, streaking his cheeks, the taste flooding his mouth.

He licks Jaejoong clean, the vampire pulling off and Junsu surges forward. His fingers are no longer inside Yunho but he’s fucking hard and Yunho shudders through a dry orgasm when Junsu bites into the inside of his left thigh, a hand palming him roughly.

‘Fuck,’ Yunho swears, breathing ragged and his eyes fluttering.

He holds on to Junsu’s shoulder and hair as he feels his hole become wet with fresh cum and the young vampire swallows mouthful after mouthful of blood from the sensitive skin of his inner thigh, making Yunho shake with pleasure. The vampire drinks until Changmin pushes him off, he and Jaejoong moving quickly to close the torn skin of his leg and the still bleeding teeth marks above his right nipple. 

‘That was…,’ Yunho mumbles dazedly as he’s lifted up and carried onto the bed, healing skin still tingling. ‘Thank you.’

‘Thank you,’ Jaejoong echoes, pressing a kiss to his lips and sliding in beside him, skin gloriously pale against the red sheets. 

It’s Yoochun who cleans his face with a damp cloth as though he’s a naughty child caught playing in the mud, yet he can’t help but be thankful as his thighs and abdomen are wiped clean of cum. Yunho giggles softly as the cloth tickles his skin, legs falling apart easily as Yoochun climbs between them, curling up with his head of Yunho’s stomach. Junsu curls around Jaejoong, his hands brushing up the eldest vampire’s arms and Yunho wonders if the demon is using his powers on Jaejoong. Changmin presses against his other side, lifting Yoochun’s hand to place a kiss on the man’s knuckles before tugging the blankets up over all of them. 

Yunho knows he’s the only one that really needs sleep but he’s thankful that they all pile around him, resting for the benefit of his company. Jaejoong cracks a rare smile at one of Junsu’s jokes and Yunho can’t believe these demons used to frighten him. He also can’t believe that he enjoys what they have to offer now- that it’s possible to feel so sated after sex or that it’s possible to want so much that it physically hurts. There’s a lot that Yunho still doesn’t understand about the connection they now share- the strange dynamics of the family he’s become a part of but it brings Yunho a sense of peace that he’s never experienced before.

Yunho was taken and moulded into their lives, but now Yunho’s certain that he’s changed their lives too. Junsu and Yoochun are warm and loving, Jaejoong’s cold façade is all but gone and Changmin’s cruelty is now born of affection. Yunho feels secure in the place that he’s carved out to fit himself into and the vampires’ have accepted and adjusted to the space he’s wrought, making Yunho feel welcomed. There are finally friends and family that he belongs with, a house to call home, and if Yunho believed in the mechanics of fate, he’d think it was meant to happen. He’s warm and exhausted as Taepoong noses her way into the room and jumps into the pile of tired bodies, resting heavily on his legs. 

Before Yunho would have felt trapped, weighed down by the sheer presence the demons exude, but now, even as the family chatters either side of him, petting him gently, sleep comes to him easily.


End file.
